Harry Potter and the Futile Curse
by EowynStar
Summary: An enigmatic muggle, a confused Harry Potter, Voldemort and cunning evil plans, Death Eaters in a London Park, a weak Minister Of Magic, a ball at Hogwarts, a fiery Ginny, a sexy Draco, and a mysterious Sirius! Usual and not so usual ships are featured. P
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first fic – so please be kind

**A/N**: This is my first HP fic – so please be kind!! I really hope that if you like it (or don't like it) – that you will take the time to review this. If I get enough reviews I'll keep going. And please . . .don't flame me – I am only a beginner and don't deserve to be torched! (And of course I welcome constructive criticism.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing . . . the Great Goddess and Supreme ruler of all that is good, JK Rowlings, owns all. (I hope that satisfies the copyright law?)

OK enough with this all . . . here goes.

**********************

"Boy!" The strident voice seemed to echo through the entire household. Frowning, Harry Potter chose to ignore the yelling voice; maybe if no one acknowledged its existence it would go away. Flipping to the next page in his textbook, he dipped his quill in the inkwell and heaved a huge sigh. Why did he have so much more schoolwork over the summer than he did last year?

"_BOY_!" This time he had no time to ignore the voice as it was accompanied with feet pounding angrily up the stairs. He quickly whipped his schoolwork under the floorboards in his room before his uncle Vernon stormed in. His already ugly face, which was now red with rage, was not a pretty sight.

"_WHY HAVEN'T YOU CUT THE GRASS YET_?"

"I said I would before you got back," Harry said, in what he hoped was a reasonable tone.

His uncle Vernon's eyes flashed, a signal that Harry better not speak anymore. "Five minutes," He hissed. "If you aren't out there in _five minutes_ . . ."

Harry met his aunt and his fat cousin Dudley at the foot of the stairs. Dudley was whinning about the diet he was on.

"But Dudley dearest," his aunt Petunia cooed. She was the only one who could think of Dudley as "dearest," Harry thought. "I _promise_ that when we go into town, I'll get you that new Sony Play Station for being so good and sticking to it. The nurse says you've already lost _five pounds_!" Harry covered his snicker with a forceful cough. 

"We?" Uncle Vernon trudged down the last few steps. "We? I thought only I was going into town!"

"But, Vernon, I've already promised Dudkins."

"But," Uncle Vernon growled. "We can't leave him," He shot a disgusted look at Harry. "Alone here!" Even though Harry was almost fifteen and going into his fifth year at Hogwarts they still wouldn't let him stay at home alone. They probably feared he would hex the entire place somehow. 

"Well," Her face broke into a mix of distaste and reluctance. "We could . . .bring him with us?" Her husband scowled. "Well Vernon I really need to get some shopping done."

"And I get my play station," Dudley piped up.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon's lips were set in a firm straight line. He turned a glared at Harry. "Go outside, and get in the car. And if anything," His eyes flashed at the memory of past outings with his nephew. "_Anything_ dodgy happens, you can forget about going to school this year!"

"But Uncle," Harry said with mock sweetness. "I thought I was supposed to cut the grass?"

"OUT!"

***************

_I can't believe I am related to these people_, Harry thought shaking his head regretfully, as he gazed at his relatives. Uncle Vernon had finally had enough of Dudley and his bellyaching about the diet, and had decided to tell him exactly why he was on it in the first place. He did so in a loud voice in the middle of the shopping mall, despite Mrs. Dursley's protests. Not to be outdone, Dudley came back with a few choice comments that horrified most of the people who passed by. Harry decided to leave the scene before they directed their anger at him (which usually ended up happening.) It wasn't everyday that he got to get out into Muggle London, and his relatives were too preoccupied to notice his departure. He wandered over to a nearby pet shop.

As he looked at the different animals that filled the shop, he couldn't help grinning. _Hagrid would love this place_, he thought. Or at least he would if the innocent little bunny rabbits were replaced with fire breathing dragons. Harry passed the rabbit cage and came upon several enormous glass aquariums containing equally large snakes. He was eye level with a long green one, coiled around a fake tree. Hissing, the snake craned its scaly head around. Its glittering reptilian eyes were now staring directly at Harry. 

Harry felt a prickly sensation in his ears and realized with a sudden awareness that the snake was speaking to him in parseltongue. 

"_Hey man, any way you can bust me out of here_?" It hissed hopefully.

"_Uh sorry_," Harry answered. He didn't like being reminded that he could talk to snakes. He didn't like being reminded of a lot of things that he could sort of forget over the summer. As his thoughts drifted against his will to the events of previous years, he suddenly felt cold even though it was hot and humid outside. He shuddered as his scar began to throb with a dull ever-present ache. "_I'm probably just about as trapped as you are_." He told the snake with a distant look in his green eyes. He began to walk away, eager to escape for a while. 

"_Well thanks anyway_," The snake hissed again. "_And_," it added. "_I'll throw in some advice . . . WATCH OUT_!"

Before he could respond Harry crashed right into a girl headed out with a big bag of dog food. The bag crashed to the ground and burst open shooting kibble [A/N; Does Britain have kibble? If not – replace it with your favorite brand of dog food. :- ) ]out in all directions.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed as he flushed crimson. He sprung to his feet and helped the girl up. "I'm so sorry," he repeated not knowing what else to say.

"Aw don't worry about," The girl responded. Harry could tell by her accent that she was American. She laughed. "Its not like they don't have enough Kibble in this place." She tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Maybe we should move out of the way so they can clean up."

"Uh . . .oh yes, we should." Still embarrassed he followed the girl to the where the dog food was. He hefted up another bag for her. "At the least let me pay for it."

"No!" She insisted. "Its not even for me – its for my host parents. They gave me more than enough money." Looking up, Harry finally got a good look at her, and realized that she was extremely attractive. Not in a dazzling, obvious sort of way like Fleur, but in an earnest natural way. She had long dark hair, and an open friendly face. Her dark, enchanting eyes that twinkled mischievously, and full red lips were what struck him the most. Her figure was slim and athletic. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and flashed him a wide smile. "So really you don't have to pay me," she finished.

"Well I guess, I should at least introduce myself since I've cost you ten pounds," Harry said. He wanted desperately to look casual all of a sudden. He rested his arm on a shelf. "I'm . . .."His introduction was broken off. Unfortunately he had put too much weight on the shelf and all of its contents came crashing to the floor. "Harry . . .Potter…" He ended lamely, looking sheepishly at the floor. The pet shop staff rushed over to clean up the mess. Harry cursed his clumsiness.

"You might be surprised to know," he commented. "That generally I'm extremely coordinated."

"I probably would be," She chuckled. "I'm Veronica, by the way." She extended her right hand for Harry to shake. As their eyes met both of them felt like they didn't want to let go. "Veronica Silva. I'm an exchange student here. I'm actually from California." She let go of Harry's hand reluctantly. 

"Well . . .um . . .since you aren't from here. And I mean… I am. Right. Well anyway . . .I was wondering . . . erm…you know if you wanted to see more of London.. . Well . . .you know . . ."His voice trailed off. 

She gave Harry a knowing glance. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Well, actually yes I am." He quickly dropped his eyes and blushed, his heart throbbing forcefully against his ribcage. He had never acted so impulsively before…and he was beginning to doubt his audacity. He tried not to think about how humiliated he would be if she turned him down…

But Veronica responded with a flattered grin. "Then I would have to say yes." Harry looked up in happy surprise. Veronica searched around for a piece of paper and pen and found both on one of the checkout desks. The manager didn't look too happy that she had taken his pen, or that they had caused more damage than he thought it was possible two people could. But neither Veronica nor Harry seemed to notice.

"Here's my number." She scribbled it on to the paper. "Just give me a call." Flashing Harry another smile, she left the store, Kibble in hand. Harry tucked the scrap of paper into his jeans pocket. Surprised at his unprecedented boldness, and feeling like he was on the top of the world, he raced out of the store to meet up with his relations before they noticed he was gone. 

******************************************************************************

Ok there's chapter one – but there is much more to come. Please review!!! **REVIEW**!! All I ask is for like ten. .. And then I will keep on going. I have a lot of stuffed cooked up . . . so stay tuned. 


	2. The Park

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed this

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who reviewed this! It means so much to me. :) Hope you like the second part. It's a wee bit long, but it sets up where I want the rest of this fic to go.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and I am humbled in the presence of the supreme genius of JK Rowlings.

******************************************************************************

"Hello is Veronica there?" Harry asked. He tried to keep his voice low so that the Dursley's wouldn't notice. If they found him in Dudley's room, talking on the phone they would probably lock him in the downstairs closet for a month.

"Yes she is," A pleasant voice replied. "May I ask who is speaking?" 

"Tell her its Harry. I was, uh, supposed to call her."

"Right then. Hold on for one second." He heard a muffled voice calling for Veronica on the other end. He shifted the receiver from one sweaty palm to another, praying that the call wouldn't last too long.

"This would be so much easier if I could owl her," he murmured.

"Hello?" At the sound of her voice Harry suddenly felt all of his resolution and confidence fall from him.

"Hi, uh, this is Harry. You know, the chap you met at the pet shop?"

"As yes, Kibble boy. Of course I remember."

"Yeah." Harry felt his face flush. "Anyway, I was wondering, you know, if you can make it I mean, would you go out with me to dinner or a flick or something?" He stammered this all out somehow. "I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to." He added quickly.

"Well I don't know..." She said slowly. Harry's face fell. "You know what they say about English food…" Harry could tell she was grinning on the other end. "No I'm just playing. Of course, I would love to."

"Oh and erm…one more small thing." Harry felt sheepish. "Your host parents might have to drop us off at the train station …"

*****************************************************************************

Harry rushed down the stairs. His date was set, except for one small detail. He hadn't exactly asked Uncle Vernon if he could go yet. Harry groaned. 

The chances he would give his permission were practically nil. 

Harry joined the Dursley's for lunch. His Aunt Petunia gossiped away about the neighbors as his Uncle Vernon responded with one-syllable grunts, too busy with the newspaper to be disturbed. Dudley sat with his little piggy eyes on the television, despondently nibbling on a carrot. Harry cleared his throat.

"You carrot stick is over there," His Aunt Petunia said briskly, annoyed that she was interrupted.

"No, I need to ask you something." Harry insisted.

His uncle grunted in response. Harry cleared his throat and prepared for the plunge. "Yeah, so I am going out tonight." His uncle slowly lowered the paper, his eyes flashing dangerously. "With a friend. At around seven or so."

"Oh no you are not." His uncle's voice was like ice.

Harry didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled a letter from the back pocket of his jeans. He slowly opened it, and pulled out the note inside.

"What is _that_? " His uncle barked.

"Oh this," Harry said innocently. "Oh nothing. Just a letter. From my godfather. You know, the _serial killer_ who escaped from prison? Funny how they haven't caught him yet." Harry shrugged. "Suppose he just wants to know how I am doing…"

Uncle Vernon let out a low growl. "All right," He fumed. "You want to play _hard ball_ I take it. Fine. You may go. But you must be back no later than ten. And if I see or hear so much as a hint of anything … _unusual_," He practically spat out the word. "You can forget about _ever_ going back to that bloody school of yours!"

"Smashing." Harry grinned and tucked away the letter. He was glad his uncle didn't notice it was actually an advertisement for a cruise to the Isle of Wight. He uncle muttered under his breath, as he ripped angrily through the paper. Dudley frowned at Harry, wondering what his plans were. But Harry just raised his eyebrows with a triumphant gleam in his green eyes. Leaving the table, he bounded up the stairs to his room.

******************************************************************************

"_Damn it_!" Harry groaned. He was trying desperately to flatten his unruly black hair. It was definitely a loosing battle. Hedwig hooted at Harry, as if she were advising him to give it up. Harry glanced at his snow-white owl, as she shifted restlessly in her cage. It had been awhile since she had been out.

"You look bored," Harry commented. Hedwig gave her feathers an impatient rustle. "Alright then, I'll give you something to do." It had been awhile since he had owled any of his friends, or even Sirius for that matter. Harry decided to drop his godfather a quick note before he left. Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment paper he scribbled the following:

_Sirius,_

_Things have been going well. Met a girl the other day in a pet shop. She's a muggle, but she is pretty and seems fun. We are going out tonight. It should be fun._

_Dursley's are horrid as usual. Oh and my scar hurt a bit in the pet shop when snake talked to me. _

_Nothing major though. _

_Harry_

Hearing the doorbell ring downstairs, he quickly stuffed the note in Hedwig's claws and sent her on her way out the window. Giving his hair a final pat, Harry grabbed a jacket. As an afterthought, he grabbed his wand as well and stuffed it in an inside pocket. After all, he was going out into Muggle London alone . . .

Harry saw the Dursley's as soon as he reached the foot of the stairs. They were all crowded around the entryway. There were all staring out the door at Veronica with strained expressions, their muscles tensed for action. Too many times had Harry's magical friends caused them woe. Veronica looked rather befuddled.

"Um so yeah, is Harry here?" She asked. Uncle Vernon stiffened. Dudley let out a small whimper. "Can I see Harry . . .?" She seemed at a loss for what to say. She stepped forward. Uncle Vermon's eyes flashed warningly.

"_Oh don't let her in_!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "I have only just fixed up everything from last time!"

"Yes it was _so_ considerate of you not to come in through the _fireplace_," Uncle Vernon growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry decided it was time to go. He pushed through his relatives, and pulled Veronica over the threshold and slammed the door in Uncle Vermon's face. Veronica stared at him in amazement.

"Rooooiiigggghhhtttt," She said slowly. 'You've got some _messed up_ relatives there."

"Forget about it." Harry shook his head, sighing. "Let's just go."

******************************************************************************

Despite its rocky start, the couple actually ended up having a rather fun time. Harry had just enough muggle money for the Tube fare and a cheap dinner, so they got off at a convenient stop in the center of the city and wandered around for a while. They stopped at a fast food place, and chatted over burgers and fries. Veronica was casual and funny, so soon Harry ceased to be self-conscious around her.

"So what school are you going to be attending?" Harry asked.

"Woodward." She answered, taking a sip from her Coke.

"Wow," Harry answered impressed. Woodward Academy was one of the premiere public schools in the country. "Aren't they quite selective?"

She shrugged. "I won this scholarship thing. So I get to study abroad for a year. They are paying too," she added. "Thank God. I only live with my mom, so we'd never be able to afford it." Harry assumed she was an excellent student, like Hermione. 

But Veronica didn't dwell on herself for long.

"So where do you go?" 

"Hogwarts." Harry replied without thinking.

"Hogwarts?" Veronica looked puzzled. "Hmm, interesting. I've never heard of it. Is it a boarding school?"

"Uh," Harry cursed to himself. Of course, she would be pretty well informed about all of the schools in the area; she had probably spent awhile researching which ones she wanted to attend or the exchange program. "Yeah its pretty small. And kind of out . . . in the country," he ended vaguely.

"Right." She eyed him curiously. Harry groaned. He really didn't want to have to explain how he was a wizard. 

"We should go." He got up abruptly. "I mean, uh, there is this really nice park nearby, you know the one we passed by. We should go there."

"Right-o! Sounds spiffing," Veronica grinned, as she spoke with a bad English accent, trying to be a "posh Brit" as she had called Harry teasingly earlier. But Harry noticed the shrewd gleam in her eye. He was almost positive that she would look up Hogwarts as soon as she got home.

They walked outside and headed down the street. Entering the park, they meandered through the grass. All around them they could hear the roar of traffic, but the park seemed removed from the whole hustle and bustle of city life. The leaves rustled idly in the cool summer breeze, and squirrels hopped about pausing to nibble on berries and nuts. They walked in silence, enjoying the tranquility. Veronica linked her arm in Harry's. He hoped that she couldn't see him blushing in the semi-darkness. 

They came upon a fountain. Clear water spilled from it, and splashed down into the pool below. The rippling water glimmered, reflecting the moonlight. They sat down on its ledge still holding hands.

It was well past ten, but Harry could care less.

"Make a wish," Veronica whispered. She pulled a penny out of her jacket pocket a tossed it into the fountain. It made a small ripple as it sank to the bottom. She turned to gaze at Harry. She looked so beautiful there, with the starlight gleaming in her dark eyes. They were inviting him to come closer. Before he knew it, he was leaning in towards her. He kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, and he drank in the sweet warmth of her full red mouth . . .Harry was surprised at how fast it was all happening…_but it seemed so right_…

"Ow!" She exclaimed suddenly jerking back. "Something _poked_ me!"

"I, uh . . ." Harry stammered embarrassed.

"No silly!" She slapped him playfully on the arm. "It was in your jacket," Before Harry could protest, she dug in the pocket and unearthed his magic wand.

"What the . . .?" She examined the long thin wand in wonder.

"Give it back!" Harry reached for his wand agitated. How would he ever explain what it was to her? But Veronica held it out of his reach.

"No I want to see," She protested, standing up. Slowly she swept it downwards in a long arc. It whistled through the air, and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "So you are going to tell me what the deal is, right?" she said. Holding it above it her, she waved it in a flourish. "Here you go," she said pointed it downwards in Harry's direction for him to grab, muttering in wonder under her breath.

That was when it happened. With a sudden blast, a blinding flash of red burst from Harry's wand. Harry cried out, and Veronica shrieked a high pierced scream, her hand still glued to the wand. The air it front of them was filled with a smoky, dull light. Then suddenly the mist cleared, revealing the terror that lay beneath. A horrible image, of a rotting skull, pale as death, with a green serpent sliding out of one of the cavernous eye sockets, met their horrified gaze. Slowly, it rose above their heads and ascended up above the treetops. The wind seemed to howl wildly around it, and the trees bent and shook violently in its wake.

"_Oh my God_," Veronica's breath came out in gasps. She still clutched the wand tightly in her sweaty palm. It was like her hand was frozen to it. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"The Dark Mark." Harry's voice sounded weary and strained. "Give me my wand." Veronica handed it over without protest. They stood back to back, their breath coming out in anxious gasps.

Suddenly a violent burst of pain seared through Harry's skull. Moaning he sank to the ground.

"Harry!" Veronica fell to his side. "_Harry_!" She grasped wildly at his sleeve. "_What's wrong_?" Harry lay there writhing in pain, his hand clasped against his forehead. Veronica's head snapped up. She whipped her eyes about in a paranoid frenzy. She could faintly discern hooded figures, gathering around them through the branches of the trees. They seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Soon they were completely encircled. The Death Eaters, moved in towards Harry and 

Veronica, their wands ready for attack . . .

Eventually, they halted. The hooded figures had closed around Harry and Veronica in a tight circle. Veronica watched in horror, as one of the figures raised its wand high its head. Holding it aloft, it muttered something, and aimed it directly at her, bursting with green light . . .

Suddenly a huge black dog burst into the clearing. Snarling, it tore through the group of Death Eaters, fangs bared and barking furiously. Veronica felt faint and dizzy with shock. The world seemed to spin around her. She saw the circle break, and some of the hooded figures vanish into thin air. And then she saw and heard no more.

******************************************************************************

Well I hope you all liked the second chapter…there is still much more to come! I haven't even warmed up yet. :) Please **review**!!!


	3. The Hospital

A/N: Here is the third chapter 

**A/N**: Here is the third chapter . . . enjoy. And review it if ya read it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and JK Rowlings owns everything. (I'm trying to see if she'd give me the twins though. ;) )

******************************************************************************

Harry sat up in his bed and look out into the hallway of the hospital. Mediwizards rushed by him frantically, paying him little notice. 

As soon as Sirius made his dramatic entrance, the Death Eaters disapparated, leaving no trace of their ambush. Harry's pain in his scar slowly subsided, and now it was only a faint dull ache, just enough to be noticed. He shivered at the sheer force of the pain he had experienced earlier, and how it had brought him to his knees. It had never been so strong before. . .

After the Death Eaters left, Sirius transformed into human form. Using a portkey, he took them both to the nearest magical hospital. As Veronica was harmed by magic, there was nothing muggle doctors could do. Sirius held her limp body in his arms, and Harry followed close behind. He left at the front desk, promising to meet with Harry as soon as possible and changed back into dog form before anyone noticed him. He licked Harry on the hand, and bolted off into the night.

Upon seeing Veronica, the medics had whisked her away. Harry still had a strong headache, but other than feeling a bit dizzy, he was fine. The medics had left him in this room to lie down. But Harry was feeling too restless to relax. Millions of questions buzzed around in his head. _Was Veronica all right? What had happened to her? Why had his scar hurt so much more than it ever had before? Did that mean Voldemort had been among the Death Eaters?_ Harry shivered even though he was in the warm hospital bed. The pain had been so strong…it could only mean that Voldemort had grown in power.

_And how on earth had his wand summoned up the dark mark?_

There was a light rap on the door. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Wesley poured into the room along with their parents. All of them shared the same worried expression.

"We got owled that you were here," Ron explained. He peered down at his best friend. "Are you all right, Harry," he asked anxiously, his freckles standing out more than usual on his pale face.

"I'm fine," Harry assured them. Mr. Weasley looked extremely concerned, and Mrs. Weasley looked teary-eyed. "Honest." He added.

"Imagine, going out all by yourself…" Molly Weasley admonished. "At night? _You could have been killed_…"

"Gosh mum," Fred commented.

"You sound like you're talking to _us_." George added.

"Harry's got it covered …"

"He can take care of himself as he has shown …oh…"

"Only about _every time_ You Know Who attacks him…"

The twins suddenly paled realizing what their words meant and fell silent.

"Thanks for your concern, but I really am ok," Harry insisted sitting up. "And Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't alone, I was actually with someone."

"Who?" Ron asked curiously. "Snuffles?" He gave Harry a knowing glance.

"No, I was, uh, with this girl." Harry suddenly felt his face flush.

Ginny face suddenly got this pale, strained look, and the twins started whistling and cat-calling.

"Woo woo, looks like someone is mackin' it up . . ." Fred laughed.

"Harry's big pimpin'…" George continued.

"He gets it all from me." Fred added, with a wink.

"What because you've gone out…_twice_ with Angelina..."

"All right enough you two!" Arthur Weasley said, wearily. "Harry it is still highly dangerous, to go out like that into Muggle London at night, and at times like these. Even if it is with another witch..."

"Well," Harry hesitated. "I wouldn't exactly say she is a witch." He cleared his throat. "She is more of a muggle. . ."

"_A muggle_!" Ginny gasped. Mr. Weasley got this excited gleam in his eye.

"Well what happened to her?" Ron demanded.

"She is actually here I think. She passed out." Harry felt a pang of concern for Veronica. "I think I want to go see if she is all right."

"Oh no you _don't_!" Mrs. Weasley was firm. "You are not going _anywhere_!"

"Ah, I think that we should go check on her," Harry gave Mr. Weasley a knowing glance. He was forever fascinated with Muggles and their way of life. 

Molly Weasley raised her eyebrows. She found it hard to put up with her husband's obsession with muggle contraptions. "And _why_ is that dear?" She asked, coolly.

"Ah, well we sound she if the poor dear is all right," Arthur Weasley cleared in throat. "You know, _common courtesy_ and all."

"Oh honestly Arthur! You are like a child in a candy store when it comes to Muggles! And I do think we should check on the poor thing, but please don't bombard her with questions!" Still talking all of the Weasleys filed out of the room. Ron was last. He turned to shake his head.

"All of this for a _girl_! Honestly, man, get a grip."

******************************************************************************

Veronica sighed, and rolled over trying to get into a more comfortable position. 

_Five more minutes_, she thought to herself. _Just five more, and then I'll get up_ . . .

Suddenly all of her muscles froze. The experiences of the last night, flooded back into her mind, terrifying events that she could not forget. She could still feel the chill wind cutting into her bones like an icy knife and see the pale skull, with its empty eye sockets and cavernous mouth, illuminated above the trees, a sickening omen of death . . .

She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to know where she was.

Six red headed people peered down at her interestedly, all of them in dark robes.

"Where am I?" She gasped, blinking.

******************************************************************************

Harry walked briskly down the hall. He decided that he was well enough to get up, and he didn't really want to be left alone with his thoughts at the moment. As he strode down the hall he could hear the excited Weasley voices, emerging from a doorway on the far end. He entered the room.

"Oh you _poor thing_," Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. "A muggle, in such a terrible situation! How did you ever handle it?"

Veronica opened her mouth, and then closed it. _The woman had just called her a muggle_. She was at a loss for words.

"And er," Mr. Weasley shot a sidelong glance to his wife. "I have, uh, a few questions I'd like to ask you. It's for official Ministry business, you know I work on the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department…so I work really closely with muggles all of the time." Mrs. Weasley threw him a warning gaze. "I mean, only if you are up to it." He added quickly.

Veronica looked around wildly and spotted Harry in the doorway. "_Who are these people_?" She mouthed. "_And what the hell is a muggle_?"

Harry sighed and then cleared his throat. "It might be best if I explain some things to her first," he said. "She really doesn't know anything about our world."

"Ok, would someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" Veronica burst out. She looked around at all of the silent faces that stared back at her.

"Veronica," Harry paused. "This is going to sound completely crazy to you but its true." He eyed her and she stared back in confusion.

"Veronica, I'm a wizard."

******************************************************************************

Please **review**! (But no flames though… I don't want to be torched. And people who do that are just mean. :-P )


	4. Truth Potions and Memory Charms

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: See earlier chapters (It is way too late for this!)

******************************************************************************

Veronica stared blankly at Harry for a few moments. "_A what_?" She finally exclaimed incredulously.

"A wizard," Harry repeated. "They are wizards too." He gestured to the Weasley family. "That is George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Veronica was too shocked say it was nice to meet them. "You mean, like Merlin or Gandalf, or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Harry wasn't sure how she would take this. The events of tonight were incredible enough to him; to her it must seem like she had left reality completely. 

"And that…_symbol_…" She shuddered at the memory. "That we saw in the park? That was some kind of magic wasn't it?" Harry slowly nodded. "And that thing I took from you, that must be your magic wand…am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Well all I have to say is this," Veronica threw up her hands hopelessly. "Obviously I've gone _completely insane_. There is no other explanation for all of this."

"You are not insane, my dear." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Veronica's shoulder. "It is true. We are wizards."

"But it can't be!" Veronica spat out. "_I mean magic_? _That's crazy_! There is no such thing! It's a physical impossibility! The things I saw last night…_they defy all logic_! People can't just appear out of thin air! Objects can't just float in thin air! _It all flies completely against the Laws of Physics_…oh my God…" She lay back in her bed, breathless after her long rant. Ron looked impressed.

The Weasleys and Harry stared at her in silence. Finally she spoke up again. "I mean…I guess I can't deny what I did see last night…it was too horrible…it must be real somehow…" Her voice trailed off again. She traced the pattern of the hospital sheet with her fingernail. Finally she looked up, with a gleam of resolution in her eyes. "Ok." She nodded. "I believe you. What now?"

******************************************************************************

It was about an hour later. After Veronica had accepted Harry's magical abilities, he had launched into a long explanation of…well anything he could think of concerning wizards and how they had stayed so well hidden from the muggles. He aided by an occasional supporting comment by Ron or the twins. Ginny stood dejectedly in the corner with her arms folded, before declaring she needed some fresh air and leaving the room. Mrs. Weasley called on the hospital staff to bring Veronica some more pillows and a cup of tea. Arthur Weasley just watched the muggle the whole time with an excited expression on his face.

When Harry had finally mentioned everything he could think of, Veronica sat there with her brows furrowed trying to digest it all. Everyone else fell silent, lost in there own thoughts. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, breaking the quiet.

"I was wondering ah, if you could help me out with something?" He asked Veronica.

She looked up, suddenly jerked out of her reverie. "Yeah of course," she said blinking.

"Well I have this new…_device_…that I am interested in trying out." He kept his voice low, as he glanced cautiously at his wife. "I got it on a routine raid, we were trying to de-hex an office building, you know before any muggles noticed." He paused dramatically. "Do you have a…_comfuter_?"

"_A what_?"

"A comfuter?"

"I – er - don't know…. oh!" She laughed. "Do you mean a _computer?_"

"Oh is that right? That's what they're called?"

"Yeah," Veronica giggled. "I do have one, I mean most people…I mean uh, muggles…do."

"Is that right?" Mr. Weasley looked impressed. "Well from what I've heard, there is a way you can send mail…through this comfuter…I mean-er-computer."

"Yeah, it's called email."

"_Snee-mail_?"

"No _E-mail_. With an E."

"Wonderful!" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It always fascinates me how you all get along without magic! Now tell me how exactly does this _email_," He pronounced the word carefully. "How exactly does it work?"

"Well," Veronica paused. "I'm not sure – it's kind of complicated – I mean my own mom still doesn't get it! I can give it a shot though."

But their conversation was broken off. Someone was knocking loudly on the door. "Come in," Ron said, looking up curiously. "Oh." His face fell, disinterested, as he saw whom it was. "It's only him."

Percy entered the room importantly, his robes billowing behind him. "Out of the way," He waved imperiously to Ron who was sitting on a chair in front of the bed. "Important Ministry business." Ron rolled his eyes.

"_Make way for His Supreme Highness and Bringer of Coffee_!" Fred bellowed. Harry tried not to laugh.

"I'll have you know that I was only had to get coffee for everyone _once_," Percy said rather stiffly, pushing his glasses up his nose. He tried to regain his poise. "I perform tasks far more important than that _now_."

"Oh yes I forgot, he is a _vital_ part of the Ministry," George said solemnly.

"Practically Fudge's _second hand man_ I hear…" Fred continued.

"Wait Fudge _does_ know your name by now…right…"

"Very funny." Percy sniffed indignantly. "I'll have you know that Minister Cornelius Fudge will be here any moment…Ah yes here he is now."

Veronica watched as the short, round, balding man walked into the room. Several other important looking officials accompanied him. All of them wore robes, except for Fudge who had on his characteristic colorful pinstriped cloak. Veronica's eyes strayed to the wands they held in their hands.

"Thank you, Patty," Fudge said absently to Percy who had held open the door. He turned white, as Fred and George snickered mercilessly. "Do you have the _Veritaserum_ potion?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Percy stepped briskly over to where Fudge stood, and handed him the small vial.

"Excellent." The Minister bent over Veronica. Up close she could see that he was worn and weary and had huge bags under his eyes. "Now muggle, we have heard some alarming details about what happened last night, and it has been no easy task charming all of the people who saw what happened…it was after all in the middle of London… we need to get to the bottom of this. So if you take a few drops of this," He swirled the perfectly clear liquid around in the vial. "We will ask you a few questions."

"Sure," Veronica said nervously. She felt strangely like she was on a confession stand. She obediently opened her mouth and Fudge poured a couple of drops the Veritaserum Potion down her throat. She expected some kind of dramatic tingling sensation…some indication that some very powerful magic was going on inside of her. But she didn't feel a thing.

"Now." Fudge took a step back. "Do you have any magical abilities whatsoever?"

"Not that I know of sir." Veronica answered truthfully.

"Is either of your parents a wizard?"

"No."

"_Are you positive_?"

"I am."

Fudge pursed his lips together deep in thought. "From what I have heard," he said slowly. "You touched Harry's wand, and the dark mark was summoned. Is this true?"

"Well, yes it is." Veronica grimaced. "It scared me more than anything."

"And you did not _willingly_ conjure up the Mark?" Fudge peered closely at the girl.

"No I did not." Her voice was flat and insistent. "I definitely didn't know I was holding a magic wand."

Fudge exchanged glances with the other Ministry officials. "Well," He said nodding. "It appears that it was a freak of chance that the Mark appeared…we seem to find no other reason for it… it does not seem to be due to your involvement in anyway. It must have been some kind of prank…like when it was raised last year…"

"_It is not a prank_!" Veronica looked at Harry in surprise. He had jumped up and his face was enraged. His green eyes were flashing with anger, and his hair stuck out in odd angles…making him look almost threatening. Percy hissed at him to shut up, but Harry ignored him. "I'm sorry, sir," he continued. "But you are wrong. Voldemort is back – and Dumbledore is right. You have to face the facts! It's not by chance or a freak accident! _If you don't do something, Voldemort is going to pick up where he left off_!"

Percy looked at Harry in dismay, horrified that he would dare speak to the Minister of Magic in such a way. Fred and George looked impressed, and Ron looked shocked. Mr. Weasley's eyes flickered with a small gleam of admiration, but his face remained passive.

Fudge's face broke into a wry grin. "Harry, times are bad, and I know you believe what you…saw…last year," He cleared his throat. "But the Ministry cannot take that position until we have more evidence. And a few random appearances of the Dark Mark, just don't prove that You-Know-Who is back." He tried to speak confidently, but Veronica could see that he was shaking.

"_The Memory Charm_, sir." One of the minister officials coughed pointedly. "I think that we should use it, now. It is best for all concerned." The man had cold steel gray eyes, thin blue lips, and a pale face. Veronica shuddered at the sight of him. He gave her the same cold feeling that the Death Eaters in the park did.

"I agree," Fudge said hesitantly, as if he were being forced against his will. "Patty! Why don't you cover this?"

"Of course sir," Percy flushed with pride. Raising his wand, he yelled the charm.

"_Oblivate_!"

A stream of sparks flew out at Veronica, and she blinked a couple of times.

Percy leaned in closely. "_Do you remember my name_?" He said solemnly, in a rather distinct and dramatic voice.

"Well _of course_ I do – it's Patty right?" Veronica exploded, annoyed. Fred and George snickered in the background. "And next time you want to mess with my memory I think I should get a say in it!" She protested. "What if I don't want to have a memory charm performed on me?"

"I am sorry," Fudge said briskly. "We have no choice. Again, Patty." He waved at Percy.

Percy tried the charm again with no success. His shoulders slumped, and his face fell at his failure. Fudge looked perplexed.

"Perhaps, we need a stronger charm," he muttered. "But I have much to do…things are rather crazy of late. Some ministry officials will be back tomorrow…with something stronger…" He gave Veronica a strange look. As she looked at his eyes, they seemed lined with fear and a desperate struggle. Then, shaking his head despondently, he left the room.

******************************************************************************

**Review**, review. 


	5. Mr. Weasley takes a stand

A/N: Wow you guys are so cool

**A/N**: Wow you guys are so cool! Thanks for reviewing – it means so much to me! You all have encouraged me to post this before I go out tonight (_Whoo hoo – TGIF_!). :)

And to in response to some of your reviews: **Monana** – yes the dog was Sirius (sorry I didn't make that clearer!), Haha **Snapa** – I don't like Fudge much either (can't you tell:) ), **Jessica**- yes Veronica will be going to Hogwarts eventually (Can't answer your other question just yet;) ), **Laura**: Sorry I like Cho too – but Veronica is pretty cool as well don't you think? (I hope…), and **Stardus**t- Harry IS a cutie! (Ron is awesome too – and I swear this fic will have some R/H later on for all of you who want them together). OK phew- hope that answers everything. And thanks again to everyone who reviewed this! 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…I grovel at JK Rowlings' feet…

*****************

As soon as the Minister of Magic exited the hospital room it exploded with upset conversation.

"_The git_!" Ron fumed. "After all that happened…he STILL is doing nothing to stop it!"

"The Minister of Magic is a _great_ man!" Percy insisted loudly. But his brothers ignored him.

"And the way he talked to you Harry," George shook his head.

"So condescending," Fred added.

"Like you were a half-wit…" George finished. Harry remained silent, staring pensively at the wall.

"Yeah I feel safe knowing there are some really brave folks taking care of us out there," Ron growled sarcastically. "_Real safe_. We've got excellent people in charge. Only except they're TOO AFRAID to do anything and practically let _You-Know-Who dance right back into power_…"

"_THEY KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING_!" Percy shot his younger brother a frustrated look. "Much more than you ever would. And no one is sure yet that You-Know-Who is really back…"

Before Ron could respond Ginny burst into the room. Her pale face was flushed, and her soft brown eyes looked troubled. "I-I- got-this-owl," She gasped for breath. "Owl post. For Harry. Down in the lobby." With a trembling hand she handed the letter to Harry. Harry tore it open.

_Harry,_

Sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I knew that Ministry officials would be around. This girl is important somehow, and I think that she had better stay under our watchful eyes. I don't think we should release her back out into the city unprotected. DO NOT LET ANY ONE PERFORM A MEMORY CHARM ON HER. This is very important. She might know things that she can't remember right now that can explain what happened earlier. If she is charmed we have no hope of ever finding out. Don't trust the ministry – I think Fudge has been under a lot of pressure lately – there are a lot of powerful people who were in Voldemort's inner circle, who now hold influential positions there. This is all I can say for now. I have gone to see Dumbledore. Ask the Weasleys to take Veronica home with them – and I'd feel safer if you went back with them too. I will come as soon as I can.

_-Sirius_

"Is it Snuffles?" Ron asked quietly. Harry nodded. He handed Ron the note. Ron searched it wide-eyed and then passed it on to his parents.

"He says that we shouldn't let you go Veronica," Harry looked up at her. She had been sitting there silently, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She turned to gaze at Harry. She looked as if she was not even certain of her own name anymore."He says that we can't trust the Ministry and that he's gone to see Dumbledore…" Harry's voice trailed off. 

Everyone looked at her. She lowered her eyes from the ceiling, her shoulders slumped. "Look," she sighed. "I would love it if I could just go back…I was supposed to start school in two weeks. I mean how am I going to tell my host parents where I am?" She paused with a worried look in her eyes. "I feel like I just can't leave my life behind…but I don't want to put people in danger." She nodded shakily. "If that thing we saw…if it has to do with me somehow, well I don't want anyone to get hurt. Maybe it is best I don't go back…but…" She shrugged hopelessly. "I just don't know what to do anymore…I feel so overwhelmed." She muttered.

There was a moment's pause.

"We could take her with us," Mrs. Weasley volunteered softly. She looked sympathetically at Veronica. The Muggle looked up at the kind woman gratefully.

Percy's eyes widened in horror. "_WE CAN'T TAKE HER WITH US_!" He spat out in a shocked voice. All the blood seemed to have drained from his face. He looked around at his family. None of them responded. "Its already bad enough that we are associated with this…_convict_…" He stiffened as he waved his hand towards Sirius' note that the now twins held. "But this! Why, that is directly against Ministry orders! You could get fired Dad – _I COULD GET FIRED_!"

Arthur Weasley had been lost in thought. Suddenly stood up straight and took a deep breath. He surveyed his family, as if assessing their courage. Then he sighed. 

"Percy is right. I could get fired for this. But I feel like sometimes…you have to take a stand. I agree with Dumbledore…You-Know-Who…I mean," He took another deep breath. "_Voldemort_," All of the Weasley's shuddered at the name. Even Veronica felt a shiver down her spine. "He is back. You all are too young to remember but it was horrible…" Molly Weasley clutched her husband's arm, a look of pain etched in her kindly, round features. 

"It has to stop somewhere. And if I can do my small part…" Mr. Weasley's voice trailed off. "But to take Veronica with us- it is an enormous risk," he continued. "And it is a decision that the entire family should make."

"Well I say yes!" Ron burst out without hesitating.

"We have to," George said. But the mischievous twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"I agree," Fred added quietly.

Ginny nodded, her small face pale as death. 

All of the Weasleys turned to gaze searchingly at Percy.

"I still say no." Percy's voice was like ice. 

He turned to give his father a level stare. "You know, dad, I don't understand you!" He exploded. "You are an intelligent man, one of the greatest wizards I know…" 

His voice faltered, but he continued. "_But you just don't go along with what people want_!" Percy shook his head." I hear them, Dad…in the Ministry…talking about how you waste all of your time with Muggle foolery…and how you think they are so important. Not that they aren't," he added hastily, casting a sidelong glance at Veronica. "But you know how…_certain people_…feel about the Muggles…"

"You mean Malfoy." Mr. Weasley's face went hard.

"Not just Malfoy dad! A lot of people! You just don't cultivate your popularity _at all_…"

"Oh you're saying that Dad should suck up to them then?" Ron cut in angrily. "That he should get down on his knees and lick Malfoy's boots…"

"_I did not say that_," Percy said through clenched teeth. "All I am saying is that if Dad had just compromised some of his high-minded principles…even just a little - _once in awhile_ - we wouldn't be _so damn poor_!" This all burst out in a sudden rush, like the deluge of a flood. Percy looked rather flustered.

Mr. Weasley's face remained as it was before, like it was set in stone, but his sparkling gray eyes seemed to dim all of a sudden, the only indication that he was deeply hurt. "I am sorry you feel like that Percy," he said distantly. "But I think the family vote is six to one. She is coming home with us."

"Fine!" Percy's voice shouted, throwing up his arms. "_FINE_! Loose your job! But I am not," He drew himself up. "_Not_ wasting all of my hard work over this! I don't want to end up where you are now…" He shook his head at his father. "_Not ever_! I want to be someone in the Ministry…and not waste my time on…Muggles…like you do!"

"I think that you better leave Percy," Mrs. Weasley said in a hollow voice.

Percy nodded slowly. He walked towards the door. At the last minute, he turned. Regret filled his freckled face. His glasses sat listlessly on his nose, and his eyes looked a bit moist behind them. He opened his mouth to say something, and then changed his mind, slamming the door behind him. Ginny let out a low sob, and Ron pulled her into his arms, patting her on the back. 

"Well," Mr. Weasley's voice sounded as if it might crack. "I am sorry that you had to be here for that," he said quietly to Harry and Veronica. They had been sitting on the bed the whole time, shifting awkwardly, and trying to find a way to leave the room.

"Its OK," they both responded in unison, their voices barely audible.

They were sorry they had to be there too…

**************

**Review, review, review**. Next part soon I swear. :)


	6. Happy Birthday!

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews – I really appreciate it

**A/N**: Thanks again for all of the reviews – I really appreciate it. This chapter should be a bit longer than the other ones – but anyway – read and review it! And tell me if I make any mistakes with spelling or grammar…or if I make a mistake with anything with something from the books (I only read GOF once and I don't own it). Thanks again, guys!

** **

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything…

************

It was a bleary-eyed group of people that received the owl post the next day.

The medic brought the tawny colored, beady-eyed owl to the lobby early the next morning. All of the Weasley's had stayed there for the entire night. At around midnight, the medics kicked the Weasleys out of Veronica's room, pointing out that visitors were usually made to leave at ten. Molly Weasley insisted that Harry return to his room, but he hadn't been able to sleep and he came out into the lobby about an hour later. In her room, Veronica had been able to doze off only for a few minutes, but she was too excited to really fall into a deep slumber. She sat up in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, mulling over the fantastic events of the previous day.

None of the other Weasleys had been able to sleep at all.

"Got an owl for…Arthur Weasley…?" The medic said, holding up the bird. The large owl hooted, and flapped, irritated, trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm here," Mr. Weasley yawned. The medic handed the owl over. Mr. Weasley pulled the letter out of its claws, and stared to read it. The owl hooted crossly, flapping its wings right in front of his face.

"Ah yes, I forgot your tip – _hold your horses_!" The owl had screeched quite loudly right in his ears. Mr. Weasley dug through his pockets. "Here you are." He gave the owl five knuts. Pacified it flew off out of the window.

Arthur Weasley red the letter with a blank face and then passed it around to the rest of his family. Harry read it out of the corner of his eye, as Ron held it. It was from Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and family,_

_Hi this is Penelope. Percy came over last night. He seems very upset. Just wanted you all to know that he is staying here with my family and I. He didn't want to write – so I felt that I should do it for him. Whatever he did, he seems really sorry for it…I'm sure he didn't really mean anything that he might have said. I really think that he ought to talk to you all and patch things up…but I don't know if he is ready to do that yet…I do hope that whatever happened can be fixed. Between you and I: I know that Percy loves you all more than anything and he that would never do anything to betray his family. I really hope that you can make up…I'm really worried that this is too much for Perce to deal with._

_-Penelope_

"Well at least we know where he is staying," Mr. Weasley said shortly as he stood up. His face looked grim. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind and closed it. "Come on," Mr. Weasley yawned again. "We better get a move on – we need to get Veronica out of her before the Ministry comes back."

****************

They found Veronica staring at the ceiling in her room. "Are you all right?" Harry asked anxiously. Veronica smiled up at him. She thought he looked really cute. His black hair, which was usually unruly, was sticking out in all different crazy directions after a night of no sleep. His T-shirt was rumbled, and his shoelaces untied. "Yeah – I'm fine," she said grinning up into his green eyes.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to leave now," Mr. Weasley said. "Before anyone comes back to try to charm you again."

"But won't the Ministry be on the look out for me if I just leave the hospital like that?"

"Well," Mr. Weasley thought for a moment. "Fudge seemed pretty intent on releasing you back into the city…if you tell the staff that you are just going back home, it should be alright."

"But…" Veronica furrowed her brows in concern. "My host parents, and my mom back in the US? What about them? And I was supposed to start school in September! I can't just.... not show up."

"Well hopefully this will all be over by then…September is still a couple of weeks away. As for your host parents…" Mr. Weasley thought for a moment. "I suppose I could use a memory charm on them. I'm forbidden to do it of course…but after taking you with us…it won't make much difference if I am caught."

"I could tell my mom that I got transferred to another set of host parents…" Veronica mused. "And give her all of your contact information."

And so their plan of action was set. The Weasleys left the hospital at around eleven, with a chorus of cheery goodbyes to the staff. Harry left with them. Then according to plan, at one o'clock Veronica asked the staff if she could be released.

"I don't know…" The nurse hesitated. "I think some ministry officials were going to come over later to see you…" 

"But I feel fine," she insisted. "And the Ministry can come to over to my house if they need to. But," She looked at the nurse pleadingly. "I _really, really_ need to leave. My parents are muggles…they don't understand about magic so they don't know where I am…they are probably worried sick…"

The nurse looked at the girl with sympathy. "Ok dear, you can go." She handed her a quill and a piece of parchment paper. "But _do_ write down an address where the Ministry can find you."

"Of course." Smiling innocently Veronica scribbled down the address of her Great Aunt in Iowa. "Thank you so much," she added, and with that hurried out of the hospital.

She saw the Weasley's car pull up fifteen minutes later at their designated meeting spot. She was surprised that a Wizard family would have an ordinary station wagon, until she stepped inside. It had been magically expanded somehow; its spacious compartments allowed all six Weasley's and Harry to fit comfortably inside. She looked around in amazement.

"I picked it up in a raid this summer," Mr. Weasley beamed proudly. "There was no other use for it…so I was able to take it home. Do you like what I've done to it?"

"Its amazing," Veronica said breathlessly.

"Oh you haven't seen _anything_ yet!" Fred exclaimed.

"Dad can do all sorts of other things to cars…"George added.

"Like make them fly…"

"There will be _NO MORE _flying cars in this family!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was quite firm. Memories their last car that met its untimely demise with Ron and Harry inside flashed through her mind. To this day the old Ford Angelina still lurked about the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts like a wild beast; the Whomping Willow had been able to beat all of its tame nature out of it.

All of the Weasleys chuckled. Veronica took at seat by Harry and closed the car door. She gave directions to her host parent's house, and they pulled up in the driveway a few minutes later. Arthur Weasley went in with Veronica. They emerged about ten minutes later. Veronica was carrying a suitcase with all of her stuff in it. She put it in the trunk of the car, and waving merrily to a curious next door neighbor, she and Mr. Weasley climbed back into the car.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"Well." Mr. Weasley nodded as he slammed the door shut. "They now have no recollection of Veronica whatsoever…which is good as the Ministry might be able to trace her to us through them otherwise. And," Mr. Weasley continued. "Veronica told her parents on the phone that she had been traded to a different host family. I was able to, uh, create documentation that her mom will get in the mail today to back up her story."

"Clever, very clever," Harry muttered. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey!" He laughed. "I _completely_ forgot about the Dursleys!"

"Why don't we stop by so you can get your stuff," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "You can stay with us for the rest of the summer." Harry and Ron beamed with happiness.

"Nice!" Ron exclaimed.

"No Dursleys for another year!" Harry was on cloud nine.

Harry and Ron were in high spirits for the rest of the trip. But Veronica looked sort of glum. Harry asked her what was wrong.

Veronica shook her head. "I just feel so bad lying to my mom," she sighed regretfully. "And for erasing the Thompson's memory. They were such a cool host family…" She trailed off.

"You had no choice," Harry said.

Yeah, but I still miss them." She smiled. "You know, they had a really awesome dog…" Harry remembered the kibble in the pet shop. "I love dogs," Veronica continued, smiling faintly. "I have this huge yellow lab at home," She turned to explain to Harry. "My mom isn't big on dogs…but we have good 'ol Monty anyway. It's just the three of us, you know."

"Yeah you told me you just live with your mom," Harry said sympathetically. If anyone knew how it was to grow up without parents, it was he.

"Yeah, my dad left us when I was little." Veronica explained shortly. And then staring out of the window, she remained silent for the rest of the car trip.

******************************************************************************

Harry and Ron sat up in Ron's room the next morning, eating some of the Bertie's Every Flavor Beans that Ron had smuggled from Honeydukes.

"Aw, celery!" Ron groaned. He had hoped that the green one would be sour apple.

"Where is Veronica?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know. She was still asleep when I was last downstairs. So probably still in Ginny's room."

"But it's almost one!"

"So, she is probably konked out," Ron looked up at Harry suspiciously. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried, I'm just asking where she is that's all." Harry's face colored suddenly.

"Yeah since this is the _twentieth time_ you've asked in the past ten minutes," Ron looked at Harry again. "She isn't like your…_girlfriend_…is she?"

"_NO_!" Harry insisted. "I mean I don't know." He looked down at his shoes. "I mean we only went out on one date so…" He shrugged. "I mean, she's fun—and I wouldn't mind seeing her more…"

Ron was still giving Harry a look. "I don't know, man," He said shaking his head regretfully. "You seem pretty whipped to me."

"_I AM NOT WHIPPED_!" Harry shouted. 

There was a knock on Ron's door. He leapt over the pile of clothes and Quidditch trading cards that were strewn across the floor. Reaching the door, he swung it open. It was Veronica.

"Cool, your mom said you guys would be up here. Were you just shouting, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah. We were just fooling around." Ron started coughing loudly to hide his laughs. But Veronica was already staring in amazement at the wall.

"Oh wow," She said softly in amazement. She was gaping at the bright orange decorations and posters of the Chudley Cannons that covered almost every inch of Ron's bedroom. "Your posters…the people…_they're moving_!"

"Yeah all magical posters do that," Harry explained. "And photographs do that too actually." He pointed to a picture Ron had on his wall of his family in Egypt. All nine of the Weasleys waved furiously at Veronica as she stared at them.

"That is so amazing." Veronica shook her head in awe. "And the posters…are these people actually flying on brooms?"

"Yes," Harry said excitedly. "They're playing Quidditch."

"What?"

"Quidditch," Ron broke in. "Which is only about _the best_ game ever! Actually Harry is one of the best Quidditch players I know – he is seeker for our team at school."

"Sweet." Veronica said simply. Harry looked gratefully at his friend.

"Yeah if you like, I can show you my broom outside." Harry looked lovingly at his Firebolt, which was propped up in the corner of the room against the wall.

"I think I would like that," Veronica nodded. She had visions of herself sailing through the air. "But before that can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah sure," Harry replied.

"Go for it," Ron added.

"Its about your sister Ginny, Ron," Veronica looked uncomfortable. "I don't know how to put this…but – does she hate me or something?"

Ron looked alarmed. "Why would you think that? Did she do something to you?"

"Oh no nothing like that," Veronica shook her head quickly. Ron looked relieved. "I mean she is a really sweet girl –she is letting me use her room, and she makes sure I have everything I need and stuff. Its just I get these vibes from her - like whenever I try to talk to her…" Veronica trailed off. "I just like I feel like I did something to her to make her not like me."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Uh, let's go look at my broom outside," Harry said quickly changing the subject.

******************************************************************************

"_That was such a rush!"_

"I know. Want another go?"

"Of course!"

Harry held out his hand and the Firebolt lifted off the ground into his palm. He mounted the broom. Veronica eagerly got on behind him, her arms clasped around his waist.

"Ok ready…?" Harry asked. Veronica squeezed tighter. "Here we go!"

They zoomed up into the air, Veronica shrieking with delight. This was about a thousand times better than any roller coaster she had been on. They weaved through the blue sky, looping upside-down and skimming over the tops of the trees. As they climbed higher and higher, they could see the surrounding land for miles. The fields looked like a patchwork quilt from this height, and the highway like a thin ribbon of gray. They hung there in midair, the broom bobbing slowly up and down in the breeze.

"This is _such _a great view." Veronica commented. "It all looks so different from up here."

"I love flying," Harry breathed. "It's the best part about being a wizard, I think."

"When did you find out you were a wizard?" Veronica asked curiously.

"I was about eleven…no wait…in fact it was on my eleventh birthday." Harry grinned as he remembered Hagrid and how he had scared the Dursley's out of their wits. "My uncle and aunt never told me about anything so it was a complete shock. It seems so long ago now…" Harry got a wistful look in his eyes. "So much has happened since then."

"I'll bet." Veronica hadn't known Harry Potter for very long but she got the sense that he led an exciting life.

"Hey!" Harry said suddenly. The broom lurched slightly, but he steadied it. "What is today?"

"Um," Veronica looked at her watch. "Its Wednesday."

Harry laughed. "I'm fifteen then! Today's my birthday. I can't believe I forgot."

"What kind of _dork_ forgets his birthday?" Veronica shook her head teasingly.

"Well a lot has been going on lately. Usually I am at the Dursley's, and so bored that I do a countdown at midnight." Harry let the broom drift slowly back to the earth. It hovered a few inches off the ground, and he and Veronica climbed off.

"Want to go again?"

"Naw." Veronica stared pointedly at Harry. "I think we better go inside."

"OK…if you say so…" Harry looked at her mysteriously.

"Trust me," Veronica said mysteriously. "We need to go _now_." Mystified Harry followed her back into the Burrow. They stepped through the garden and stood on the porch. Veronica motioned to Harry to open the backdoor. It swung slowly open on its rusty hinges…

"_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!"

Harry stared back at the large group of people crowded in the Weasley's rather small kitchen in complete shock.

******************************************************************************

**Review, review.**


	7. Sirius Returns

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. Yay – Hermione finally comes into the story…and more Sirius (I have big plans for him…hehhehehe). Read and review!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…well maybe Veronica…but I think she should be able to own herself…  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry was sincerely flattered that the Weasleys had decided to throw him a surprise birthday party. The Dursleys hardly ever acknowledged Harry's birthday at all, let alone make a big fuss about it – so this was actually the first time he had ever had a party. He was amazed at all the people who had shown up. His school roommates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan were there, along with Neville Longbottom, who grinned back at him with his usual sheepish look. Parvati and Padma Patil stood in the corner along with Lavender Brown. His entire Quidditch team was there - even Oliver Wood, who had graduated two years before and was a now a professional backup player for England. He noted that Fred Weasley was standing rather close to Angelina Johnson. George Weasley was standing next to the table with Lee Jordan, who still wore his long dredlocks…actually Harry concluded, practically all of the Gryffindor House seemed to be present. Even Charlie and Bill Weasley had made an appearance, back from dragon hunting in Romania and the Gringotts bank in Egypt.   
  
"Thank you," Harry managed to say getting his voice back. He turned to give Veronica an accusing glance. "You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?" She nodded grinning widely.  
  
"_Honestly_, Harry," Harry turned around at the familiar voice. It was his good friend Hermione. She still had the same full head of bushy brown hair, but as it was summer, she was dressed in jeans and a tank top. Her hands were placed defiantly on her hips. "You _must_ be blind! When we were all arriving, I swear you flew over us on your broom about ten times! We were sure you would notice."  
  
"Yeah well, he was probably too…_occupied_…to notice anything…" Ron's voice was cut short as Harry punched him hard in the arm.   
  
"_What are we waiting for_?" George Weasley bellowed. "Let's dig in!"  
  
This was definitely the best meal Harry had ever had in honor of his birthday. Molly Weasley had obviously been very busy in the kitchen for hours. There were fries, and hamburgers, roast chicken, steak, potato salad, strawberries, cantaloupe, and some of Mrs. Weasley's prized fruit salad. Everyone stuffed himself or herself, sitting at the table or standing on the patio, and chatting merrily. Then it came time for Harry to blow out the candles. Everyone gathered around the table, with Harry sitting at the head.  
  
"Make a wish!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Then he blew all fifteen candles out. Everyone cheered.  
  
"We were going to dunk your head in the cake," Fred laughed, teasingly.  
  
"But Mum would've killed us." George finished.  
  
The cake sliced up and served, it was now time for Harry to open his presents. Ron handed him a rather large and misshapen package.  
  
"From Hagrid," he explained. Hagrid's large presence was missed at the party; he was still on the mission to the giant country that Dumbledore had sent him on in June. Harry looked skeptically at the present, remembering the Care for Magical Creatures book Hagrid had sent two summers ago. He opened it carefully.   
  
It actually turned out to be an object that reminded Harry a lot of a muggle snow globe. He peered inside of the glass. It showed a landscape of mountains and forests. As it was magical, Harry could see the trees rustling around, and animals scurrying around on the ground. He thought he could see a tongue of orange flame as it emerged from one of the caves in the mountains. He turned it upside down. He heard the thunder and lightening rumble from within, and then saw clouds gather in the sky inside. Soon a storm was brewing, which eventually turned to a snowstorm. Fluffy snowflakes fell from above until all was covered with white frost. He picked up the note that went along with it.  
  
_Harry,  
Hope everything finds you well on your birthday. Madame Maxime and me are having a good time up here in Giant country…it's a beautiful land isn't it? The mountains have all sorts of interesting creatures in them, and a lot of caves that you can get lost in. Hope you like what I sent you. We have had little luck getting in touch with many of the local inhabitants yet – but hopefully that will change before I see you next. Happy Birthday!  
-Hagrid  
_  
Smiling, Harry continued to open the rest of his presents. Most of them had to do with Quidditch, although Fred and George gave him a huge bin of their trademark gag jokes, and Hermione gave him a book about Owl Care. With a pointed look at Hermione, Ron told Harry to open his present. It was a humongous poster of the victorious Irish Quidditch team, as they stood on the podium at the World Cup last summer. Hermione flushed at the obvious reference to Victor Krum's defeat.  
  
"Oh, _that's_ mature, Ron," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"_What_?" Ron snapped back, as if the poster had no deeper meaning. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
Harry ripped the paper off of his last present, a set of Quidditch playing cards from Neville. He surveyed the huge stack of gifts he amassed. Even Dudley would probably have approved.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone turned to look at George. "I think that its time we get this party going." He winked and disappeared up into his room with Fred and Lee.  
  
"What d'you reckon they're getting?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Search me." Harry shrugged.  
  
The twins and Lee returned a few minutes later with an enormous muggle stereo and set of speakers.  
  
"_Hold it_!" Mrs. Weasley raised a warning hand.  
  
"Aw, _c'mon mum_," Fred wheedled.  
  
"Its not _everyday_ that Harry has a birthday…"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face softened at the mention of Harry. "Oh all right," She said. "But that goes off at ten!"  
  
The twins fumbled around until they somehow got it hooked up to the Wizard Wireless Network radio that was in the kitchen. They charmed the speakers so that they floated in midair, and turned on the music. A group called the Weird Sisters was singing their new song called _Charm Me_. Veronica figured it was a popular song among wizard-students because everyone cheered loudly. Arthur and Molly Weasley retired upstairs wearily, discussing how best to charm the door to their bedroom to block out the sound. It was about five times louder than any ordinary speaker could be. The walls and ground were positively vibrating to the beat.   
  
The more brave of the company danced in the center of the room while the rest stood crowded by the walls with their friends. Fred and Angelina were already on top of the table doing a dance that it is safe to say Professor McGonagall would not have approved of had she been there. Lavender was whispering in Hermione's ear. They both looked over at Ron, while Lavender giggled loudly. Ron, who had been staring at Hermione, quickly flushed crimson and averted his gaze. He began to talk and laugh loudly with Dean and Seamus, to hide the fact that he was looking in her direction. Harry ambled over to where Veronica was standing.  
  
"Want to go outside?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Obviously she couldn't hear him over the music.  
  
"_WANT TO GO OUTSIDE_?" He bellowed.  
  
"_YEAH, WE SHOULD DANCE. I WOULD LOVE TO_." She answered, nodding her head.  
  
"_NO_," Harry shook his head, and motioned to the door. Finally understanding him, she followed him out of the back door.  
  
"Honestly," Veronica looked back up at the Burrow. Someone had charmed the walls inside, so that they flashed brightly with alternating neon lights. It looked like an enormous disco ball. "This is ridiculous," she added shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah the twins overdue it _occasionally_…"  
  
"I think I've noticed."  
  
They meandered through the garden and out into the field behind the house. Veronica was looking intently at Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry!" She broke out suddenly. "What's wrong with your forehead. You have some sort of scar on it…" She reached out to touch it.  
  
Harry caught her hand in midair, and let it drop down still holding it. "Oh that's nothing. I-uh-got it when my parents died."  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so sorry," she peered at him sympathetically.  
  
"No its ok," Harry said quickly. "I was so little, that I don't even remember."  
  
"How did they die?" Veronica asked. "I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to – I understand." She added quickly.  
  
"No its alright," Harry heaved a sigh. 

Somehow, he was reluctant to explain to Veronica how he had gotten his scar from Voldemort when his parents died. That was one of the things he liked so much about her, he realized, he could talk to her without feeling like she was in awe at him…she never stared up at his scar in wonder like everyone in the wizarding world did, marveling at how he had been able to defeat Voldemort. Sure his close friends - like the Weasleys and Hermione - never did that…but even with them he had the feeling that they always feared for him and looked at him with a subtle reverence. He was tired of always being on the spotlight, of being "the boy who lived." He knew it was his responsibility to face his destiny…but it was so much weight for a teenager to carry around on his shoulders. It was nice to feel like an ordinary person once in awhile.  
  
Veronica seemed to like him for him. And, Harry decided, he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Voldemort killed them." She nodded at the name, remembering the conversation the Weasleys had in her hospital room. "He killed a lot of wizards…but that was a long time ago." Harry let the topic drop.  
  
They walked along in silence for a bit longer, not needing any words, but just content to be with each other, their fingers lightly clasped. They came to stop in the center of the field, and faced one another. Embracing in the moonlit field, Harry drew Veronica close and kissed her forehead tenderly. Then they just stood there, in one another's arms.   
  
"You know what _really_ sucks," Veronica murmured, her chin rested on Harry's shoulder. She drew back from him, and caressed his face, pushing his dark hair back from his forehead. His spectacles flashed in the moonlight. "I am really going to miss you when I have to go to school." She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with emotion.  
  
"Yeah, I really am too," answered Harry sincerely in a soft voice. He knew for certain that he didn't want this just to be a summer fling. But Veronica was leaning in towards him her eyes closed. They embraced and kissed passionately for a while, lingering in the sweet moment. Neither wanted to leave, but each knew that they would be missed at the party if they stayed outside much longer. Sighing regretfully, they headed back over to the Burrow hand in hand.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, hearing loud barks in the distance. Out of the trees a large black dog bounded towards them. It came to a halt before the couple. Panting, its long pink tongue hung out of its mouth.  
  
"I didn't know the Weasleys had a dog! I love dogs," Veronica approached the huge dog without a hint of fear, and patted in on the head. "Good doggie!" She cooed.  
  


"Oh this is not your ordinary dog," Harry said, grinning. "Why did you come Sirius?"  
  
Veronica drew back in shock. The dog had suddenly grown and head and two legs. After a few seconds of the dog shifting and expanding, a full-grown man was standing before them. He wore brown pants and a leather jacket and worn black boots that went up his calves. His hair was long, but slicked back from his forehead, and his face show the scruffy beginnings of a beard. His otherwise serious dark eyes twinkled at the sight of Harry. He embraced him with a bear hug.  
  


"Do you really think I would forget my favorite godson's birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, your _only_ godson," Harry smiled.  
  
"To true, too true…" Sirius broke off at the sight of Veronica. He had of course, carried her to the hospital after the Death Eaters' attack, but this was the first time he had gotten a good look at her. He stared at her though startled. She stared back, equally as amazed.  
  
"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"So this is her again?" Harry nodded. "Hello, I am Sirius Black." He stuck out a hand for Veronica to shake. "You must excuse me- but you look like somebody I used to know." He continued to gaze at Veronica intently before shaking his head.   
  
"Well, I'm Veronica." She replied, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I know." Sirius gazed at her a bit longer before shifting his eyes to his godson. "Harry," The serious gleam had returned to his dark eyes. "I have met with Dumbledore. The Ministry is conducting a full out search for you, Veronica…they don't know you are at the Weasleys yet. Arthur did an excellent job covering it up." Sirius sighed and continued. "Dumbledore seemed quite alarmed. He wants Veronica to come to Hogwarts immediately for protection. I fear…" Sirius sighed. "It would seem _Voldemort _wants her…for some reason."  
  
Veronica stiffened. Harry could only nod.   
  
"I have a letter here, from Dumbledore himself." He handed the envelope to Harry. "Give this to Ron's dad. I am afraid that I will have to leave. There seems to be a large amount of people here," His eyes strayed to the chaotic noise of the party coming from the Burrow. "But I will check up on you at school. Until then… Happy Birthday!" With that he shrunk back down to dog size, and bounded off across the field.  
  
"He's an Animagus," Harry explained. "So he can turn into a dog." Veronica just nodded.  
  
"You know," she shrugged simply. I've come to a point where _nothing_ surprises me anymore."   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
More to come! **Review**!


	8. On to Hogwarts!

A/N: Well – I'm back

**A/N: **Well – I'm back! Thanks as usual for all of the reviews…a lot of you have been speculating about where the plot is headed – but my lips are sealed. So read on if you really want to know! On a side note – I finally found out how to save my chapters as HTML files (yeah took me long enough…J) so hopefully it should be easier to read from now on. Ok enough with this…here goes! And feel free to tell me if I make any blatant spelling or grammar mistakes- I usually end up writing this pretty late.

**Disclaimer**: All of the delightful characters and fantastic places in this fic come from the pen of none other than the esteemed JK Rowlings. Oh and Shaggy owns "It wasn't me" of course.

******************************************************************************

By the time Veronica and Harry went back inside it was nearly 12:30. But the party was still going strong. Dean Thomas, whose parents were both muggles, had introduced the Weasley twins to an American rap song that he really liked. By the time that Veronica and Harry walked into the kitchen they had learned most of the words.

"_But she caught me on the counter_," Dean sang out from on top of the table.

"_It wasn't me_," The twins replied in unison, bobbing their heads.

"_Saw me banging on the sofa_,"

"_It wasn't me,"_

_ _

_"I even had her in the shower,"_

_ _

"It wasn't me," 

_ _

_"She even caught me on camera!"_

_ _

"It wasn't me,"  "She saw the marks on my shoulder," 

_ _

_"It wasn't me,"_

_ _

_"Heard the words that I told her,"_

_ _

_"It wasn't me,"_

_ _

_"Heard the screams getting louder,"_

_ _

_"It wasn't me,"_

_ _

_"She stayed until it was over…"_

_ _

_"The music was supposed to be off two hours ago!" _Mrs. Weasley's frustrated voice broke through the din and the merrymaking. "This is the last time that I am saying this…" She wagged her finger threateningly.

"But mum," Fred's face broke into a wide grin. "_It wasn't me_!" He exclaimed cheekily.

"_I WANT IT_ _OFF NOW_!"

The twins took that as a signal, having learned their mother's limits many times before. They turned off the stereo, and with the help of Ron and Ginny began to clean up. The guests trickled out slowly, thanking the Weasleys for having them over and leaving either via portkey or broom. Hermione hung around, and asked Mrs. Weasley if she could stay the night.

"Ron owled me saying that you were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies tomorrow," She explained. "Would you mind if I come along?"

"Oh of course not dear," Molly Weasley paused thinking. "Let me see…Veronica is already staying in Ginny's room…but I am sure we can make room somewhere…"

"She can stay in _Ron_'s room," George said, winking. Ron flushed crimson, his ears almost matching his flaming red hair.

"Honestly, that's _ridiculous_." Hermione tossed her head indignantly. But her voice was rather shrill.

"Yeah ridiculous," Ron scoffed, echoing Hermione. "Besides Harry is already sleeping there."

"We'll make room," Mrs. Weasley assured Hermione. "You don't mind sleeping in Percy's room do you?"

"Not at all," Hermione answered. But she was surprised at the mournful silence that followed her approval. She turned to Harry to raise an eyebrow. Harry nodded, indicating that he would explain everything later.

******************************************************************************

"So the Dark Mark was summoned…_from your wand,_ Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"I know. I still don't understand it all." Harry answered.

Harry, Veronica, Hermione, and Ron all lay sprawled out on Ron's bed. The four of them had gathered up there to catch Hermione up on everything that had happened. Hermione found it all hard to believe.

"And the memory charm…. that Fudge used…it didn't work at all?"

"No." Veronica shook her head. "I haven't forgot anything."

Hermione pursed her lips. Harry could almost see the wheels in her head turning; like she was trying to recall every word she had ever read in a textbook. Which was no small task; Hermione would consider a five hundred-page book on the nuances of transfiguration "light reading."

"What - is there something about this in _Hogwarts, A History_?" Ron asked. Hermione practically had that book memorized.

"No, no…" She shook her head, thinking. "There was something I read about resistance to charms…it was in Muggle Studies…two years ago."

"Yeah funny that you don't ever remember anything _useful_," Ron grunted.

"Funny that you don't ever _say_ anything useful," Hermione shot back.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Veronica as if to say, _here they go again_. She chuckled silently. Harry interrupted the two before they got into another squabble. 

"The point is," He said. "Voldemort…"

Ron and Hermione shuddered at his casual mention of that dreadful name. Harry broke off in mid-sentence to glance at them. Ron looked sheepish. "I – er – sorry. Do continue," he said.

"Voldemort," Harry said, continuing where he had left off. "Obviously needs you," He gave Veronica a worried glance. "For something. So until we find out more, we need to make sure that he can't find you."

"Which means I go to Hogwarts." Veronica's voice was flat. All of the other three nodded at her anxiously. "But," Veronica raised her arms in protest. "I worked really hard to study abroad…I don't want to not go to school now that I'm here."

Hermione looked at Veronica sympathetically. But Harry cut in. 

"Veronica," he sighed. "If we let you go back out into the muggle world…Voldemort will have you in no time. There is nothing to protect you…"

Veronica shivered suddenly remembering the Dark Mark in the park. She knew that she had no choice. But doubts still lingered in her mind.

"Still…." She shook her head. "I can't just skip town. Someone is bound to notice."

"She has got a point," Hermione agreed.

"More Memory Charms?" Ron suggested.

Harry sighed. "This is getting so complicated." He thought for a moment. "I don't think your father should risk anything else, Ron – he's already done more than enough. I say we wait and let Dumbledore take care of everything."

Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. 

"Now all we need to do is get you to Hogwarts, Veronica," Harry said. His voice sounded grim.

***********************************************************************************************************

Veronica stood with Hermione in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Dressed in long flowing mauve robes, Madam Malkin asked them what they were looking for.

"She needs a Hogwarts uniform," Hermione explained, gesturing towards Veronica. 

"Ah, new student," the short smiling witch commented. "But you look a bit old for a first year…"

Veronica opened her mouth, but Hermione responded before she could say anything.

"Oh she's not a first year. She's a visiting student from America." 

"Oh well you must be excited then! What school do you go to?"

"She goes to Flemstag," Hermione said quickly. She looked at Veronica out of the corner of her eyes. "Its in Salem," she explained in a low voice so that Madam Malkin would not hear.

"Yes, I am excited to, uh, see what wizard schools are like abroad." Veronica hoped she sounded convincing. Madam Malkin led her over to a stool, and Veronica stepped up on top of it. The witch slipped a long robe over her head, and began pinning up dark material. Veronica's eyes strayed over to some long silky robes, in gorgeous hues hanging on a rack in the middle of the room.

"I like those over there," she blurted out. Madam Malkin looked over to where she was pointing.

"Oh those are some of our newest dress robes! They _are_ lovely aren't they? Perhaps you should get one…I heard that Hogwarts is planning another ball this year."

"Really?" Hermione looked up interestedly. "I hadn't heard that."

Malkin nodded confidently, a pin in her mouth. "Oh yes. We got those in stock, specifically for the lot of people that would want them later…there you are dear." Veronica stepped down from the stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she looked the part of a witch; all she needed was a pointed black hat and a broomstick. She was reminded of her Halloween costume three years ago. Well not exactly, she had also painted her face green and stuck a plastic wart to her nose, and it didn't seem like many of the witches that she had met had green faces or warts for that matter. 

"Don't feel very comfortable in your new costume do you dear?" Veronica jumped nearly a foot in the air as the mirror commented offhandedly on her appearance. "Don't worry," it assured her. "You'll get used to it all soon enough!"

Veronica was not so sure about the mirror's prediction as she walked out of the robe shop and on to the street. Carrying her new Hogwarts robes and blue velvet dress robes (she had given in to Madam Malkin's offer), Veronica stared in amazement at all of the different wizarding shops that they passed by in Diagon Alley. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined up the kind of scene that met her eyes. Entire families dressed in robes ambled past her, buying huge metal cauldrons, or vials of potion from the Apothecary. She walked past a pet shop, hearing the throng of owls hooting excitedly inside, and watched as sparks flew out from Mr. Ollivander's wand shop as new wizards got fitted. But the most exciting store was right ahead of her. There it was, an entire shop devoted solely to flying broomsticks. She could see Harry's broom in the display window. As a Firebolt, it was claimed to be the type of broom professionals used. It was also amazingly expensive. She peered eagerly at it, wishing that she had enough money to buy it. Or that she could fly it for that matter.

Veronica would have given anything to soar back up into the air on one of those brooms.

"See anything else you want to get?" Hermione slung the heavy bag of schoolbooks she had just purchased over her shoulder.

"I-I wouldn't know where to begin!" Veronica stammered. "I think I will need some money though."

"Well, there is a transfer station up ahead. I always have to change my muggle money there."

"Well let's go, then." Veronica looked Hermione with appreciation. "At the least I can pay you back for the robes."

**********************************************************************************************************************

"_We are going to what_?"

It was about a week later. Veronica stood with Harry on platform nine at King's Cross Station. 

"Run through the wall." Harry said it like he was telling her the weather. Veronica stared skeptically at the very solid concrete wall before her. "Ok…hard wall and run through it." She said. "Why am I the only one who sees a problem with this?" 

"Look it's the only way we can get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Harry explained.

Veronica stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry," she said pleasantly. "But I think you were doing better before, when you were telling me to somehow go through a solid wall."

Harry sighed. "Look I wasn't so sure about it the first time either…maybe its better if we just do it. We'll go at it in a run…ready?"

"Yeah, except for one thing …_you want me to run through a wall_…"

"Just trust me," Veronica shook her head sighing. "Ok," Harry said. "You'll have to go with me or it won't work." Veronica clasped his hand tightly. "One, two, _GO_!"They bounded towards the wall. Veronica's bag hung crazily off her shoulder and bounced against her hip as she picked up speed. The wall was now dangerously near. Veronica braced herself, any minute she would feel intense pain…_oh why the hell am I running into a wall_, she thought desperately…she expected impact at any second…

Then abruptly they were through the wall. Veronica gasped with amazement. A train waited for them on the tracks directly ahead, its long whistle indicating that it would be departing soon. 

"That's the Hogwarts Express," said Harry. He gave Veronica a triumphant look. "See I _told_ you…"

Veronica blinked at him. "Well don't blame me for being skeptical!"

They found Ron and Hermione, and boarded the train. They sat in their usual compartment, luckily enough alone. 

"We should be a Hogwarts pretty soon," Harry said. He gazed out of the window, as the train slowly started to chug along the tracks. Soon the English countryside would be rolling by them.

"I _do_ hope we can pull this off!" Hermoine declared with a worried glance at Veronica.

***********************************************************************************************************

Kind of short I know – sorry! Not much time tonight – so I figured that I'd get the gang to Hogwarts before I develop the plot more. Anyway **review**…the next chapter is coming soon. I think Draco will finally come into the story…


	9. School as usual...

A/N: I promised you a long chapter – so here you go

**A/N: **I promised you a long chapter – so here you go. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowlings owns everything (and she can keep Snape as far as I'm concerned…)

******************************************************************************

"First years over here!" A loud voice bellowed. Veronica looked up at the enormous man in awe. He was truly humongous, at least eight feet tall and about half as wide. Wild, frizzled dark hair framed his face, and his beard hung down from his chin in matted locks. Suddenly spotting his friends in the crowd of students, his face broke into a wide grin. He stomped over heavily in his enormous boots. 

"Harry!" Hagrid beamed widely. "How nice ter see yeh! An' Ron an' Hermione…" His voice trailed off as he eyed Veronica. She just stared back up at the half-giant in amazement. "Is she…?"

Harry just nodded. "We have _a lot_ to tell you, Hagrid," He said.

They crossed the drawbridge and entered the Hogwarts castle. As they stepped into the massive Great Hall, Veronica looked around in wonder. Four long tables, crowded with students, met her eyes, with a large head table on a raised platform in the front of the room. Golden platters were laden with mouth -watering food, and golden goblets were filled with delicious drinks. Veronica lifted her eyes in an upward gaze. The very roof of the hall seemed to open out into the sky; she could see the stars twinkling above like studded diamonds in the dark night.

"Look the Sorting has begun," Hermione pointed to the line of first years, which waited apprehensively for their judgment. The old hat sat in its place of honor, upon a pedestal. A very scared first year girl sat in a chair next to it. A stern witch, her hair in a tight knot at the nape of her neck, solemnly placed the hat on the girl's head. Veronica started as the hat shouted out a second later.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"That's how they sort everyone into different houses," Harry explained. Veronica nodded. They had briefly told her about the different houses at Hogwarts on the train ride over. She could see the whole Weasley family and all of the party guests sitting in the Gryffindor table, the huge red and yellow banner flying above them. She turned to gaze at the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin tables. From what she gathered, Harry and his friends didn't seem to like the Slytherin crew very much. As she looked them over, she noticed a pale, blonde guy with a pointed handsome face looking at her in mild interest.

"Maybe you should go talk to Dumbledore?" Ron suggested. He pointed to the Headmaster, an old wizard, with a snow-white beard and long pointy nose, who sat at the head table. Veronica nodded, and tiptoed over, trying not to make a disturbance during the sorting ceremony. She approached the table, as the sorting hat assigned a tall blonde girl to Ravenclaw. 

"Ah Veronica," Dumbledore greeted her. His moon-shaped spectacles flashed in the torchlight. "How lovely of you to join us."

"Hello, sir," Veronica tried to keep her voice low. "I am glad to be here too. I am just sort of confused about what I should do…"

"You don't have to do anything," Dumbledore sounded mildly amused. "Yet. You have already made the choice to come here; _that _is the important thing. But sometimes waiting is the hardest part…"

Veronica nodded, wanting to appear as if she understood his words of wisdom. "Uh, I wanted to ask you something," she continued. "I'm a little concerned about this… I mean I was supposed to go to Eton…and obviously I am not there…."

Dumbledore dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand. "Don't trouble yourself with that! It is all taken care of. Fortunately, I know the headmaster of Eton quite well," His gray eyes twinkled. "Excellent chap…though I don't know _why _he didn't want to teach here…must be the food…" Veronica didn't quite know what to say to this, so she said nothing.

The line of first years was dwindling down to the last few students. Veronica watched as Zurich, Chad was sorted into Slytherin. As he took his seat, Dumbledore stood up, raising his hands to silence the students.

"Welcome back!" He beamed at the assembly. "I hope that summer has treated you all well…and that you all have forgotten all that you have learned last year…. it's the only way to keep our fine professors on their toes. Before you eat, I must make three announcements. First, sample the treacle tart, it really is quite exquisite…prepared by our excellent kitchen staff…"

Veronica heard Hermione grunt rather audibly, and say something that sounded like "slave labor." She saw Ron and Harry groan. 

"And second," Dumbledore continued. "We will be having another ball this year…think of it as a kind of a welcome back celebration. It will be held two months from now." The Great Hall exploded with conversation.

"And finally," Dumbledore paused, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "We have a new student among our midst…all the way from America…I'd like you all to welcome Veronica." 

The great hall buzzed with excited whispers. Everyone craned their heads around to get a better look, and some in the back of the hall actually stood up. Veronica stood, very conscious of all the attention she was getting. She fidgeted sheepishly.

"Where is she going to live?" A second year Ravenclaw shouted out.

"Will she be sorted?" A fifth year Hufflepuff added.

"No." Dumbledore gave Veronica a pointed look. "I think it will just be her choice."

"I choose Gryffindor, then." Veronica said automatically. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. "So it will be." Dumbledore nodded. Veronica took that as a symbol to take her seat. She was engulfed by a bombardment of enthusiastic questions.

"Are you going to be staying here?" Katie Bell asked.

"No just this year." Veronica chewed on a forkful of chicken and swallowed. "I am doing this exchange program…to compare schools abroad with my home school."

"Weren't you at the Harry's party at the Burrow?" Dean Thomas asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah she was staying with me this summer," Hermione answered quickly before anyone could connect Veronica with the Weasleys. Ron looked at her gratefully.

"Are you from Flemstag?" Neville Longbottom asked excitedly. Veronica nodded. "Wow! My grandmother has friends there! Salem is really fantastic…"

But he was cut of by another round of questions. By the time dinner was over, Veronica felt rather exhausted. She followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione up the rickety staircase, almost tripping on one of its missing steps. As she walked down the long hallways, Veronica couldn't help but gazing at the huge portraits that were in constant motion, and the suits of armor that seemed to shift and creak on their own. She almost had a heart attack, as Nearly Headless Nick flew suddenly through a closed doorway, and sailed straight through her. 

"I beg your pardon," he apologized as Veronica caught her breath. "But tell me…did I _really_ scare you?" He peered down at her anxiously.

"Yes, you _definitely_ did," Veronica assured him. 

"Well," the ghost seemed to swell up with pride. "Well! That a way to brighten a chap's day! You see," he explained. "I am only _nearly_ headless, so usually I don't scare people quite as much as a ghost of my sort should."

"Ah yes, of course," Veronica replied quickly. She hurried to catch up with her friends, no really wanting to see how the ghost was "nearly" headless. They halted before the Gryffindor Tower, looking up at the portrait of the fat lady.

"What's the password?" Ron asked.

"Oh right," Hermione pulled something out of her bag. It was a badge with a large P on it. She pinned it to her robes. "With everything that has been happening, I almost forgot that I was made a prefect! The password is _Huddleberry_!" The door swung open. The four of then stepped in to the common room, and collapsed into the plush sofas and stuffed chairs. The rest of their fellow housemates trickled in. Veronica decided she wanted to get away from the crowd for a while. She asked Hermione where the bedrooms were.

"Oh the girls' suites are up here," she said. She led Veronica up another staircase. "I suppose you be staying here with us…" Hermoine pushed open the door. "Oh good," she said. "They have added another bed." Veronica set her bag down on the big four-poster bed. A mirror was stuck to the wall next to it, and there was a large window on the opposite wall. 

"Lavender and Parvati also live here," Hermione explained, gesturing to the other beds. "They are nice enough – I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of them." She looked sympathetically at Veronica. "You seem tired. But I think that I am going to head back downstairs, though…"

"Oh that's cool – go ahead. I think I am going to bed now actually." Veronica yawned. Hermione left, and Veronica lay back on the bed. The mattress was soft, and the comforter warm. It wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep.

************************************************************************************

"Double potions," Harry groaned. "_With Slytherin_…"

Hermione sighed. "Isn't that what always happens."

Ron growled. "You'd think they would have given Snape the sack already…that horrid, greasy git."

Veronica trotted behind them. They had decided that it would be good if she went to classes with them once in a while, to keep up the pretense that she was an exchange student. The trick was to make sure that she didn't have to do anything magical. It had been almost an entire day…and so far it her rouse had worked with varying success. Hermione had advised her to be careful and never to come to class with them when they had a quiz, and to only participated in hands on projects if she was partnered with one of Harry's friends. 

But she had yet to brave the class of Severus Snape.

"So I should just stand watch and take notes for my…_research_?" Veronica inquired. She had a quill and a long piece of parchment paper in hand. So far she had been telling everyone that she was doing an extensive comparison of Hogwarts to her school back at home. It had helped to quell the suspicions of the more curious students.

"Yeah, but be careful with Snape," Harry warned her. "He can be quite nasty."

Veronica disliked the dark dungeon almost immediately upon entering it. It was dank, damp, and stuffy. But it seemed like it was Snape's natural habitat. Veronica stared up at the sallow Potions Master, with his dark greasy hair and cold eyes, in distaste.He regarded her with an icy gaze.

"Ah the famed American student." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I have heard so much about you. How nice of you to join us." He eyed her writing materials. "And I see that you are prepared for your…research project…" Veronica shivered. She got the uncomfortable feeling that Snape could somehow read her mind and pierce through all of her disguises. She took a seat next to Ron.

"So," Snape eyed his class critically. "I take it that you all have forgotten what precious little you learned last year…I don't suppose that anyone actually bothered to _study_ during the summer." Hermione leaned forward eagerly in her seat. "I would surprise me therefore, if anyone can tell me what a _neutrallias _potion is?"

Hermoine's hand shot up, but Snape ignored it. "Neville!" He barked. Neville Longbottom squeaked as he jumped in his seat. He was mortally afraid Snape. "I-I d-don't know, Professor Snape, sir," he stammered.

"Of course you don't," Snape snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Nelville whimpered. Snape surveyed his students. Except for Hermione, who was waving her hand around like a flag, all of the class stared back with blank expressions. His cold gaze fell on Veronica. His thin mouth broke into a smirk. "Perhaps, the _new _student can tell us." His eyes flickered strangely. Harry went quite pale.

But Veronica surprised them all. "Well," she said slowly. "I could be wrong…but seeing as _neutrallias_ sounds a lot like neutral…could it be some kind of neutralizing potion? Like to… I don't know…make some kind of solution less harmful or something?"

Snape's mouth was set in a thin line. "Correct." He shot an angry glance at Hermione. "Next time let people answer the questions without any _help_, Miss. Granger."

"She wasn't even sitting next to her," Harry muttered.

"Would you like to add something, Potter?" Snape said slowly. He hated Harry more than anyone. Harry shook his head. "Good." Snape proceeded to explain how the potion worked. Harry leaned across Ron to whisper to Veronica.

"Well done," he said. "How did you know that?"

"I took chemistry last year," she shrugged. "It was a logical guess."

"Potter!" Harry's head snapped up. Snape was glaring at him again. "It would seem that the Great Harry Potter has no need for the _neutrallias_ solution, and would rather waste his time flirting." Harry flushed crimson as the Slytherins roared with laughter. Veronica noticed the blonde boy she had seen before in the Great Hall. "_Detention_…and twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape growled.

The injustice of it all made Veronica wince. "No sir!" She insisted, jumping up. "It was me…I asked him a question. Don't take anymore points away."

Snape glared at her. "So I suppose that you already know all there is to know about potions…surely it my class is not _worthy_ enough for you to take down in your notebook." A slow smile spread across his thin face. "Well, we are blessed then to have one among us with so much _wisdom_. Why don't you demonstrate for the class exactly how this potion works?"

"Sir…!" Harry sprang to his feet.

"You can't…" Ron protested.

"You don't understand…!" Hermione said anxiously.

"Sit down!" Snape roared. "All of you. And _you_," He extended a bony finger to point at Veronica. "Come here."

Veronica gulped, and walked to the front of the room. She stood in front of a large iron cauldron. Within she could see a green liquid bubbling. Strewn across the desk were various vials and containers of different ingredients. "Well," Snape said tauntingly. "What are you waiting for?" Having not the faintest idea what she was supposed to do, Veronica dumped the various liquids and animal parts into the cauldron at random. She looked up when she was finished.

"You seem to have forgotten the finishing incantation…" Snape said testily.

"Oh yeah…" Veronica shook desperately as she tried to sound nonchalant. "What was it again…?"

"Say _expecto neutrallias_!" Hermoine yelled out. Snape glared at her warningly. 

"Oh right…" Veronica leaned over the cauldron and said the spell in a loud, authoritative voice. Hermione groaned. 

"Oh no," She moaned. "Not only did she put all of the ingredients in wrong…she can't do magic so the finishing spell didn't do _anything_…the potion is supposed to be _clear_ not purple!"

Snape seemed to be well aware of that fact. He produced a vial of bluish liquid from inside of his robes. Hermoine gasped. 

"No you can't … she'll _grow a beard_…."

But Snape was merciless. "Sit down Miss Granger!" He bellowed, as the Slytherins howled with laughter. "She will not be affected…_if _the potion works as it should…" The Slytherins leered evilly. Snape took two drops from the bubbling cauldron and dropped them into the vial. "Drink," he commanded, handing it to Veronica. 

"We'll have to take her to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione sighed in an undertone. "What a _horrid_ man…"

Veronica knew she had no choice. She held the vial to her lips and took it all in at one gulp. The stuff tasted horrible, and she shuddered as it slid down her throat. She expected that at any minute, she would be sprouting a beard. She dreaded the fact that Harry would have to see her like that…and the fact that it would be blatantly obvious to everyone that she didn't know any magic at all…

She waited for a few seconds. But nothing happened.

Snape stared openmouthed at Veronica for half of a minute. "Well, well done Veronica, looks like you got it right after all," Harry grinned. But Hermione looked perplexed. "I just don't understand…" she muttered as the rest of the Gryffindors sniggered at Harry's comment.

"That will be enough Potter!" Snape screeched. "And for that… you will all have a pop quiz, right now, on the neutrallias solution and its various uses." His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he saw the horrified looks on the faces of his students. "You heard what I said! Out with a quill and some paper. Now!" Everyone quickly bent his or her head down in concentration.

"Oh my dear Lord!" Veronica exclaimed as they finally left potions and hour later. "You guys all have my deepest respect. How can you put up with that?" She shook her head. "He is just _so_ disgruntled …aren't you afraid that he will like _attack_ you in your sleep or something…?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Harry said wearily.

"And that pop quiz!" Hermione eyes widened in horror. "I just couldn't figure out the answers to two of them!"  
  
"_TWO_?" Ron spat out. "_Two_? Try the whole thing! It was impossible."

"Let's just forget about it," Harry sighed. "Look, Ron, Divination's next. _That_ should lift our spirits."

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well I've got Arithmancy," Hermione said. "I'll see you all later!" She marched off across the hall, her bushy hair flying behind her. Veronica was mildly interested in what Divination would be so she went along with Harry and Ron. After climbing the stairs for what seemed like hours, the reached the high tower where Divination was held. She coughed, nearly choking, as she entered the smoky room. Sitting down on a couch between Harry and Ron, she tried to peer through the mist.

Professor Trelawney suddenly floated out of the shadows. To Veronica, it seemed like she looked like an insect. Her emerald earnings glittered along with her exotic robes, and her enormous glasses magnified her eyes to twice their normal size. She paused dramatically and then spoke in a soft distant voice. 

"Welcome my students. All summer have dwelt in the realm of trance, peering through the misty veils of time with the Inner Eye…how nice it is to return to the physical world…"

Veronica suddenly burst out with laughter. Harry felt rather proud of her. "Is she _for real_?" She hissed.

"Ah," Professor Trelawney's bug-like eyes focused on her. "It has been foretold that we will have a new one among us…and here she sits." She shook her head, clucking her tongue. "I do not sense much of a _aura_ about you dear…" She sighed regretfully.

"How very perceptive," Ron snorted, whispering to Harry. "I am _so_ very happy that this is our last class!"

*********************************************************************************************************

"So the Ball is coming up." Lavender Brown flopped down on a couch next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, looking kind of flushed. It was about a month and a half later and the ball was the big topic of conversation.

"Hmmmm," Hermione, mumbled. Her nose was buried in a book for Transfiguration. Lavender ripped the book from her hand. 

"Hey!" Hermione protested. But Lavender would have none of it.

"How can you possibly study at a time like this? The ball is almost a week away! Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," Hermione said exasperatedly. She grabbed her book back.

"Oh, go with Victor!" Parvati Patil squealed joining them. Veronica sat down next to her. "Who's Victor?" She asked curiously.

"This boy that I know…" Hermione answered vaguely.

"Who also happens to be famous, and handsome, and smart, and _older_," Lavender rattled off Victor's positive qualities excitedly. "Oh Hermione! Ask if he will come."

"Oh I couldn't possibly," Hermione shook her head. "His Quidditch team is on tour right now…probably halfway across the continent…"

"Well who else could she go with…?" Lavender pursed her lips, thinking.

"Oh I don't know…perhaps a _certain_ someone…" Parvati winked.

"A certain…_red-headed_ someone…."

"Do you mean _Ron_?" Veronica exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "Hermione! I didn't know you had a thing for Ron…"

"I _do not_ have a thing for Ron!" She asserted rather shrilly. "We are _friends_!"

But Veronica's face had already broken into a grin. "Ron is a really nice guy you know…"

Hermione just shook her head, and buried her nose back into her book, trying to ignore the giggles of her roommates. 

Ironically, Harry, Ron and Dean were having a conversation about the same topic across the room.

"So do you reckon you're going to the ball Harry?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

"Going to ask someone?"

"If by someone you mean Veronica…" Ron said meaningfully. Dean looked impressed.

"Yes, I probably will ask her," Harry said coolly. "What about you Ron…"

Ron flushed crimson. "Uh…I reckon I'll ask someone…"

"What about Hermione," Harry smirked. "She is a _girl_ after all…"

Ron flushed even brighter. "Well maybe I will and maybe I won't…"

"Won't what?" Fred asked. He had just entered the common room with his twin and a lot of the other seventh years. 

"Ask someone to the ball," Dean supplied.

"Ah Ronny boy, you're still squeamish with the ladies, I see," Ron's ears looked as if they were going to burn up. Fred ran his fingers through his hair. "Need I show you again how easy it is? Watch this." He leaned against the wall. "Hey woman!" He bellowed across the room to Angelina who was standing by the fireplace. 

She looked up at Fred like he was crazy. "You _did not_ just call me woman, did you?"

"So going with me to the ball, right?"

"Not if you ask me like that!" She replied cuttingly. With a pointed look she left the room.

"I was only joking…hold on Angelina…you can't possibly believe I was serious…" Fred dashed off after her.

"_And we have yet another triumph for the ever-charming Fred Weasley_," George laughed. "Do what he does, and you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick…" He gave his brother a friendly whack on the back. But Ron did not look convinced.

*********************************************************************************************

"Harry…" Hermione's voice was like death. Her face was pale, and her hand was trembling as she held the piece of paper in it. "Can you please tell me what this funny looking letter is?"

"It's an A-, Hermione," Harry said slowly.

Hermione's face went even more pale, something that didn't seem possible. "_An A-_!" She shrieked. 

They had finally gotten the quizzes back that they took in Potions in the beginning of the year. It had taken Snape so long to hand them back that everyone had hoped he had simply forgotten about them. Unfortunately that did not prove to be the case. It was more likely that he was waiting for the perfect timing…a time when he felt particularly nasty and wanted to bring everyone down a couple of notches.

"Oh come off it, Hermione!" Ron said annoyed. "You got 18 out of 20 – so you only missed two. That's _not_ that bad." Needless to say, he had come out a lot worse.

"An A-!" Hermione said again. It seemed to be the only thing she could say.

"Yeah, Hermione, you got the highest grade in the class by far…if Snape were fair at all he would have curved it…and you would have gotten an A+ for sure…" Harry was trying to comfort his friend, but it really didn't seem to be working.

"An A-," she muttered swaying slightly on her feet. Ron looked at her, worried.

"Herm," He commented. "You don't look so great…perhaps you should go to the nurse…?"

"No," She tottered on her feet, looking around dazedly. "Must find Snape…need extra credit…lost points…"

"Honestly," Ron spat out. "You are _ridiculous_. So you aren't always perfect…_get over it_!"

Hermione's stared back at Ron with a mix of shock and hurt. Her brown eyes looked as if they were about to fill with tears. Then she whipped around suddenly and stormed off down the hall. Ron, looking guilty, ran after her.

"Will she be ok?" Veronica asked Harry.

"I think so…" Harry shrugged. "I wish _I_ had gotten 18 out of 20."

It was lunchtime so they headed over to the Great Hall. Harry cleared his throat.

"So there is this ball coming up," he said. He looked at Veronica. "And I would be honored," He was careful to be polite after Fred's fiasco. "If you would go with me."

"But _of course_, I would love to," She said, jokingly imitating his polite manner.

Harry's face broke into a smile. "So this will be our second date then…hopefully nothing will happen like last time…"

Veronica leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I can't wait," she said.

Harry felt that he couldn't wait either.

**************************************************************************************************

Ron found Hermione in the library about fifteen minutes later. She was sitting at one of the tables, an enormous amount of potions books spread out around her. He cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Oh it's ok," she said distractedly. "Snape is letting me make up the two points."

"How?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

"Oh I have to do three feet…on the polyjuice potion…"

"Three feet!" Ron shook his head. "Hermione, for _two_ points? Is it worth it?"

"Yes!" Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Sometimes I just don't get you," Ron sat down next to her. "I mean, what are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" She insisted.

"Well it seems like you are…I mean you're the smartest person in the entire school…there isn't a spell you can't do…you're a much better witch than anyone I know…" Ron trailed off blushing furiously. Hermione's eyes softened at the unexpected string of compliments. "I mean there is no need for this!" Ron burst out.

"Why thank you Ron," Hermione smiled, genuinely flattered. "And I mean, its just that I want to do well…every since I started here I've wanted to excel…" She trailed off, thinking. 

"Well now that you say that," she mused. "Maybe it is true that I want to prove something. There are all of these people here who have wizards in their families generations back…. and then I've only got two dentists for parents…I guess I want to show everyone that I can be just as good as they are, even if I am muggle born."

"But you're better than all of them," Ron said softly. At that moment he was struck by how truly beautiful she was. He wished desperately that he could tell her how he felt about her…. but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "So are you still going to do the paper?"

"Of course," she replied. But her soft brown eyes were twinkling. She bent back down over the parchment paper. Ron stared at her for a few moments, trying to build up the courage for what he wanted to do.

"So…ah…I hear there is this ball." He said it as if it wasn't a well -known fact.

Hermione looked up at him suspiciously. 

"And I mean, Harry of course is going to go with Veronica. And it would look foolish if we didn't go along with them. And I mean usually these things are supposed to be loads of fun, aren't they?" Ron said this all in one breath. "And I mean you are a girl…"

"That's what they say," Hermione cut in with a dry voice. 

"So…um yeah. So wouldyougowithmetotheball?" He spat this all out and then stared down at his shoes.

"Yeah, Ron I would like that." She answered slowly. Ron looked up surprised. But Hermione was nodding, the faint beginnings of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Nice!" Ron said happily. "I mean," He cleared his throat. "Of course…we would only be going as friends…"

"Oh of course," Hermione nodded empathically. "Definitely as friends."

They sat there nodding and staring at each other. Ron suddenly felt very awkward. "Ah - so yeah…better run…got to…uh…go do some things," he ended lamely. He got up and hurried out of the library. Hermione returned to her paper, but she was unable to wipe the silly grin off of her face.

**************************************************************************************************

Veronica walked through the halls, trying to remember where the library was. She needed to return the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that Hermione had recommended she read. She felt like she was going crazy, because the hallways had definitely changed since the last time she walked through them.

She nearly crashed into a boy who was headed in the opposite direction.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed quickly. Looking up she realized that it was the blonde Slytherin boy who she had noticed before. He stood over her, his dark Hogwarts robes making him seem paler than ever. His steel gray eyes bored down on her. "Hi, have we met?" She asked.

"No, but I've seen you before," he had a lazy, drawling voice. He held out a hand, and Veronica took it. He pulled her up off of the ground. "I'm Draco," he paused for emphasis. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hi Draco," she said pleasantly. "Do you have any idea where the library is? I'm kind of lost…"

"Of course," he said, nodding. "Follow me."

They walked down the passageway. "American aren't you?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yes, I am," Veronica nodded. "I live near Salem."

"Ah Salem…right. A lot of old, respectable wizarding families there, I hear. What's your surname again?"

"I mean I go to school near Salem…I actually live out in California," Veronica fumbled. She suddenly knew instinctively that this was definitely not a time for her true identity to slip out.

"But both of your parents are wizards, aren't they?" Draco glanced at her intently.

"Oh yeah, of course," she nodded, lying. Draco seemed to approve. His light eyes narrowed as his mouth curled up into a half-grin. "I come from a long line of wizards."

"Ah well then, you should have chosen Slytherin," Draco said regretfully. He looked at her with that strange gleam in his eyes again. "We value those sorts of things…in fact I really wish you _had_ chosen Slytherin." Veronica felt uncomfortable not knowing exactly what that was supposed to mean. "Yeah, isn't that the library?" They were now standing by the entrance. She hoped he would take the hint and leave.

Draco gazed at her, a slow smile flickering across his pale face. "I must say…you are quite beautiful. I noticed you as soon as you walked in the Great Hall…there are so few pretty pure blood girls left these days…" Veronica shivered as he regarded her with a desiring gaze. Not necessarily because he was unattractive, his pale looks did sort of have a gothic appeal. She just was unnerved by his overt bigotry and cynicism. "I was wondering if you would go with me to the ball?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't – I'm already going with someone." 

Draco's face fell. "Well who is the lucky chap?" He said with forced coolness.

"Harry," She answered. "Harry Potter." Little did she know the anger that name would cause Draco.

"_Potty_?" Draco spat out furiously. He took a deep breath to regain control and then shook his head. "Veronica dear…you must learn to spend your time here the right way…the people he hangs around with! That Weasel prat he calls a friend is so poor his parents had to go hungry for a month to buy him a decent wand…" Veronica's face flushed as she remembered how kindly the Weasleys had treated her over the summer. "And that Mudblood Know-it-all Hermione Granger…both of her parents are common muggle dentists! You need to associate with better people."

Veronica stared at him aghast.

"Why are you going with Potty anyway," Draco continued. "Its not because he's _famous_, is it? He really isn't all that he is made out to be…"

Veronica hadn't known Harry was famous, but at that point she was too annoyed to care. "Well of course I _always_ base my relationships on superficial values," Her voice was like ice and it dripped with sarcasm.

Draco smirked. "Well then all the more reason to go with me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean when I saw how _nice_ and _expensive _Harry's broom was, I knew he was the one for me." Rolling her eyes, Veronica decided it was time to leave and walked into the library. She could hear Draco yelling behind her.

"I've got a _nice broom_ too you know! In fact I'm the seeker of my House team…"

Veronica just shook her head.

*********************************************************************************************

Phew! Well **review, review, review**! Next part soon! Oh and one more this…. check out my other fic The Cat's Locket. Tell me what you think about it. It's an original fantasy story…I would love to get feedback from you all!


	10. Many Meetings...

A/N: Well here I am again

**A/N**: Well here I am again. Thanks again for all of the reviews! In this part there will be a lot of Draco (yay!) and Ron and Hermione. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it – any of it.

***************************************

"Well so what happened? I need details! What happened?"

Hermione sighed. Parvati and Lavender sure knew how to beat a dead horse. As soon as she had offhandedly mentioned that she was going to the ball with Ron, they had engulfed her like a group of ravenous vultures on a piece of carrion. Squealing, they had both thrown themselves on her bed, eager for some juicy tidbits of gossip. They wanted to know everything about how Ron had asked her.

"So," Parvati's dark eyes gleamed with excitement. "How'd he do it?"

"I don't know – he just brought it up." Hermione sounded a tad bit exasperated. 

"Where?" Lavender breathed, her blue eyes widening.

"In the library."

"Oh." Parvati's tone indicated that _in a broom-closet while we were passionately snogging_ would have been a better answer.

"Aren't you excited?" Lavender exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"Oh Hermione you are _so_ lucky," Parvati broke in before she could answer. "I mean it's all so…_romantic_."She sighed dramatically.

"Not really," Hermione, disagreed, trying not to laugh. Somehow Ron and romantic did not belong in the same sentence. In her mind's eye she saw him, tall and lanky, tripping over his humongous feet and grinning sheepishly out of his freckled face. She grinned…he really was adorable. "I mean…it took him so awful long to spit it all out, and he was blushing crimson the whole time."

Parvati and Lavender squealed, giggling explosively. "Aw that is so _cute_! He fancies you _so_ much!"

"No he doesn't," Hermione objected, folding her arms across her chest. She suddenly felt flushed with indignation. "We are _friends_." But her voice sounded hollow and unconvincing. 

Parvati gave her roommate a knowing, _yeah-right-sure-you-are-just-friends look_. "Ron is such a dear," she said, with a sigh. "Almost as cute as Harry…" She gave Hermione a thoughtful look. "Do you know if he's going with anyone yet?"

"I-er- not sure, exactly." Hermione bit her lip. She knew she should have seen this coming. Harry was about all Parvati had been talking for the past several weeks. Which was ironic, given that Parvati hadn't had much fun with him at the Yule Ball last year; she spent a month afterwards complaining about how he had two left feet when it came to dancing, and grumbling that he had practically ignored her the whole time. Hermione was quick to point that out.

"True, true," Parvati admitted. "But that was _last_ year," She got this goofy dreamy gaze in her eyes. "I mean…he is so much older now. And the way his hair is always mussed up…it's so adorable. And those green eyes…" She giggled again. Hermione grunted, beginning to become annoyed on behalf of her friend. She had the unpleasant feeling that Parvati wouldn't give a second thought to Harry if he weren't so famous. All the girls in the school knew that whoever Harry went out with would probably get their faces plastered all over _Witches Weekly_ and _Teen Witch_.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Actually, I think Harry rather wanted to go with Veronica."

Parvati was indignant. "The new exchange student?" She asked hotly. "Why-why she doesn't know Harry at all!" 

"She seemed to be an air-head," Lavender said knowingly, trying to comfort her friend. Hermione thought that was rich, and had to choke back a derisive snort. "I don't know what Harry would see in her!"

Parvati looked determined. "Well I'll just have to get him to ask me first." She tossed her long glossy brown hair over her shoulder and stood up. Peering at herself fixedly in the mirror, she applied some Coverwitch mascara to her already considerably long eyelashes. Giving her long brown ringlets of hair a satisfied pat, she turned to Lavender and Hermione. "Harry should be out on the Quidditch field right now…I think I shall give him a bit of a talk." She smiled smugly and batted her eyes with apparent innocence.

"I'll go with you - for moral support," Lavender offered. Hermione watched as the two marched out of the room, shaking her head in disbelief. 

**************************

"So you _are_ going with him, aren't you?"

Veronica looked up from her copy of _Potent Potions and What They Do_ (ever since the episode in Snape's class she had taken a fascination to that topic) and blinked. A very flustered Parvati Patil was peering angrily down at her, flanked by her companion Lavender Brown. Veronica looked at them like they belonged in a room with soft walls.

"Wait – can you fill me in on what exactly it is you are talking about?"

"Harry." Parvati folded her arms across her chest. Veronica noted that she would probably be none too happy that her carefully arranged plaited hair was falling out. Her eyes flashed warningly. "The ball. You asked him to go with you, right?"

"Well not exactly. You see actually he asked me to go with him." Veronica tried to keep her voice pleasant. She always found that to be the best defense when people flew off the handle for no apparent reason. She looked up with a mixture of puzzlement and concern. "I'm sorry – is there a problem here?"

Parvati's palms balled up into fists. "You are ever so smug," she tried to say evenly, but her voice was quaking. "No matter." She took a deep breath, and raised her chin. "I am sure you will have a smashing time at the ball," she said airily. "Except I _do_ hope Harry has learned how to dance by now…" Letting her words hang in the air, she spun around and marched off.

Lavender hung back, and looked at Veronica like she was an unpleasant, unidentifiable object that her cat had dragged inside. "That was so low of you," she said, sticking up for her friend. "I hope you're satisfied when you get your picture in the magazines."

Veronica stared back completely flabbergasted. She decided she would try to be diplomatic again. "Honestly, Lavender," She threw up her hands. "I _really_ don't know what you are talking about."

"_As if you didn't know_," Lavender gave Veronica another dirty look, and made her exit. Veronica just sat their stunned, until Hermione entered the bedroom about five minutes later.

"What's up?" She asked curiously, seeing Veronica's dazed expression. "You look as if you just saw one of those giant man-eating spiders that Ron goes on about."

"Well it was just as unexpected…wait you aren't _serious_ about the spider thing are you? There actually is such a thing?"

Hermione shrugged and Veronica just shook her head. "Whatever…right now I'm too stunned to care." She looked up at Hermione. "Ok maybe you can help me out here…why did Parvati Patil just come in here and practically _claw me to death_? I mean…was she going out with Harry or something?"

Hermione snorted. "She wishes that she had," she said emphatically. "Don't worry about her 'Nica … honestly. This fascination with Harry is only a very recent development. She only likes him because he is famous."

"And that's another thing." Veronica leaned against the bedpost. "_You-only-like-Harry-Potter-because-he-is-famous_ is definitely the refrain of late. I mean just yesterday I ran into this blonde, pale, rodent-like sort of guy…what was his name…Drago Malboy or something…"

"Draco." Hermione supplied, giggling. "Draco Malfoy."

Veronica rolled her eyes skyward. "Ok…what where his parents thinking?" She snorted. "I mean what a horrible name! Not like he doesn't deserve it. I mean after all he is such a charming, sensitive individual…a right ray of sunshine."

"And you are _almost_ as sarcastic as he is," Hermione pointed out grinning.

"Ouch," Veronica grimaced. "Please don't say that! I only resort to sarcasm when I am pushed beyond the limits of my usual cheery personality."

"Fair enough." Hermione grinned. "Do continue."

"Well in between espousing his xenophobic views, letting me know that he is extremely rich, and elaborating on how big his broom is," Hermione looked appropriately amused. "Uh, well that last thing may bit a bit out of context…well anyway he also mentioned that Harry was famous. Which Lavender also mentioned." Veronica shook her head. "I mean if my date _is_ famous…I would like to know about it!"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Harry never told you?" 

"Told me what?" Veronica stared back at Hermione. "I mean what did he do? Break an Olympic record? Invent the cure for cancer? Save the world? Tell me, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled wryly at Veronica's closing comment, which was not far off the mark. "Well," she hesitated. "I don't know why Harry didn't tell you…but maybe you should ask him about it."

"Why? Is it like a really big deal?"

"Yes it is." Hermione suddenly thought of Harry…the way he always looked so uncomfortable when people discovered his identity, and immediately started gawking at his scar. The way that he frequently seemed to make the cover of _Teen Witch_. The way he attracted attention everywhere he went, people making a fuss over him and shaking their heads behind his back foretelling his imminent doom. And how he was wound up in a destiny that he had no control over, a heavy weight her slight fifteen year-old friend was forced to bear on his shoulders…Hermione was struck suddenly exactly why he liked being with Veronica. _People always want what they can't have_, she mused.

And in Harry's case, that was to be normal for a change.

"It really is." She said softly. She looked up at Veronica with a distant gaze. "You should really ask him about it."

*****************************

Ginny Weasley sat at her desk, as the fifth years trickled in to the classroom. Her transfiguration period had ended about five minutes earlier – but she always hung around far after the bell rung.

Ginny sighed inwardly, slumping her shoulders. _I really am pathetic_, she thought grinning weakly.

But that self-judgment couldn't change the way she felt. She craned her neck around, to peer intently at the door. At any moment, Harry would walk through those doors. He would amble in, flanked by Ron and Hermione, smiling – _he was always smiling_ Ginny sighed – his green eyes sparkling with their usual genuine sincerity. He was just so beautiful…not in an entirely objective physical sense; he could be a bit taller, maybe a tad less thin, and his hair could be less unruly…but it was all _him_ and together it formed a seamless pattern, a presence so endearing that Ginny found it painful to think of. Ginny had studied him so well…she knew every curve and dent of his hands, every shade his startling eyes took on as they were in different lighting, every tremor and tone of his voice, every expression that passed over his open face.

It was just all him. And she loved him more than she thought it would be possible for someone to love.

Ginny sighed, and shuddered. Wild fantasies flew through her head…she would jump out at him this time as he walked through the door – declaring her undying love, and he would sweep her in his arms like a tide of passion. She longed to touch him, to run her fingers through his soft black hair, to look deep into his green eyes and everything she felt for him reflected back. She yearned to hold him close to her, to feel his bare skin against hers, to take a whiff of his unique odor, which always smelled of grass and rain, to feel her lips pressed softly against hers…

"Are you planning on just sitting there all day?" A drawling voice broke into her reverie. "Because I think they charge you extra for occupying these things overtime."

Ginny's small face darted up in surprise. She blinked up at Draco Malfoy who was standing impatiently by her desk. He was wearing all black as usual, and his pale face was lined with contempt. "A Weasley, aren't you?" He snorted. "Well you had better get up, because I don't think your lot can afford it."

Ginny was taken aback. But before she had time to retort, she noticed that Harry had finally come to class. But instead of being flanked by Ron or Hermione, he was with Veronica. Her face fell. He had picked her up teasingly in the hallway and now she was slung over his shoulder. Red-faced and howling with laughter Veronica was insisting that he put her down. Grunting, Harry sat her on a desk, and she slapped him playfully. The way he looked at her…she lowered her eyes. She had just found out he was going with her to the ball. It was all too painful. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes stung. She hoped desperately that she wouldn't start to cry. They took their seats at the opposite end of the room. He hadn't noticed her as usual. 

Draco had noticed the play of emotions that crossed Ginny's face. He glanced up at Harry and Veronica, the scene had occupied so much of Ginny Weasley's attention. Whereupon, he immediately rolled his eyes skyward. "Pardon me, I didn't know I was interrupting a meeting of the Harry Potter fan club." Perhaps the close proximity of Veronica, and his failed attempt at asking her out made him more cutting than usual. "But I really must insist that you stop goggling at him like a sick puppy so that I can sit down."

At "sick puppy" Ginny's head snapped up. She glared at Malfoy, her small pale face livid with rage. Her freckles stood out shockingly against the deathly white background of her skin, and her hair fell about her shoulders in fiery waves. "You must know _all_ about sick puppies, Malfoy," she snarled scathingly. Draco was shocked at the sheer malice in her voice; he didn't think that she was capable of it. "Because I hear that you are taking one to the ball. And in Pansy's case, the metaphor is _quite literal_." 

Draco was too surprised to think of a good comeback. "Would you just move," he said through gritted teeth.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't see your name on this seat," she said coldly. "So I suggest you find another one." 

"Fine then. Stay here throughout transfiguration. And wait – it might even help you have a go at Harry! Maybe if you have McGonagall transform you into a broomstick…"

"_YOU BASTARD_!" Ginny shrieked jumping out of her chair. "_YOU SLIMELY, GIT-FACED, SNOTTY, WEASELLY, SELF-SATISFIED PRAT!_" Ginny had accomplished her goal, because Harry was definitely noticing her now. As was the entire class. Ron rushed over, leaping quite acrobatically over some desks, and landed by her side. Harry had to rush after him, and pin his arms to his sides so he wouldn't fly at Draco's throat. Veronica looked bemused. She silently gave Ginny props for telling it like it was.

"_What_," Ron growled through gritted teeth, struggling unsuccessfully against Harry's stranglehold. "_Did you say to her_?"

"Nothing she didn't want to hear." Draco said coolly. Ginny didn't consider herself a hateful person. But as she heard that maddeningly drawling voice echo through her head, she knew one thing for certain.

She hated Draco Malfoy. _With a passion_.

"It's ok, Ron," she said tightly. "No need to get expelled over…_him_." Her usually kind brown eyes where like daggers as she regarding Draco with a furious stare. He gazed back at her with his steely gray eyes, eyes like ice, eyes that betrayed no emotion. Eyes that the fire of Ginny's wrath could not melt. Gathering her books, she stormed out of the room, every single Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth year watching her leave in stunned silence. 

***************************

"I tried asking Harry about the whole being famous deal." Veronica mentioned to Hermione. They were sitting down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "He didn't really elaborate…said it was a whole lot of fuss about nothing."

"Mmm," Hermione nodded swallowing a piece of toast. "He's being humble. It is a really big deal."

Veronica nodded. She swirled her cereal around; it was starting to get soggy as it sat there in the milk. "I just don't get him sometimes…" She muttered more to herself than anyone. "I mean you would think he is so sincere and open…I mean he isn't shady at all…but then there seems to be so much he doesn't tell anyone…"

Hermione nodded again, and was about to reply, but she was interrupted by a huge tumult of screeching and beating wings. Veronica stared wide-eyed at the multitude of owls that came soaring into the dinning hall, and shrieking actually dived under the table. Hermione clutched her sleeve.

"It's just the owl post," she said. She acted as if Veronica had run screaming from a bunny rabbit.

"I know, I know…" Veronica took her seat a bit shakily. "Sorry. I'm still not completely at ease with having an enormous mass of owls burst unexpectedly into a room."

Harry and Ron joined them. Pigwidgeon (despite being adorable, Veronica still maintained that he was in actually an overgrown hummingbird) buzzed excitedly around Ron's ears, weighed down by a single letter that he gripped in his claw. Hedwig, dropped Harry's mail in his breakfast plate, and nipped his ear affectionately before soaring off. A large barn owl swooped down, dropping a letter in Hermione's lap. She looked at it in curiosity.

"What is it Herm?" Harry asked, distractedly. He was reading his note from Hagrid.

"Oh, its from Victor." Hermione had the air of somebody who was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. And this was not without reason; at the mention of Victor Ron stiffened and went quite pale. He watched Hermione with hawk eyes, as her eyes skimmed the letter.

"So what is it about?" He asked tightly.

"Nothing," Hermione responded shortly. Veronica felt the tension; it hung in the air. Then suddenly Hermione inhaled sharply. "_Oh no_." She moaned.

"What?" Ron was clearly on edge. "Well what is it?'

Hermione took a deep breath. "I told Victor he could come visit before – he told me this summer that he has a Quidditch game in London. Only…" She swallowed. "Only I-I didn't know it was on the same day of the ball…"

A rather awkward silence followed.

"Oh so I see how it is," Ron's voice cut in. "Old _Vicky_ comes running back, and we have to go rushing to see him again…"

Hermione stared back at him with a mix of hurt and disbelief. "Oh shut up Ron!" She screeched. "I _did not_ say that I wouldn't go with you to the ball, because of him…I just feel bad that's all…"

"Well if you have to meet with him, by all means go ahead. I understand." His voice was gruff, and there was every indication that he felt the exact opposite.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione exploded She was annoyed that she had hurt him, and annoyed at how he could be so dense and jump to conclusions so quickly. "_You have the classic case of an inferiority complex_…"

"_I do not think I am inferior_!" Ron snapped. Veronica sucked in her breath. Hermione had obviously struck a nerve. "And how _modest_ of you to think that you are and the ball the _so damn important_ that I really care that much…"

"And how _mature_ of you to go off without listening to any logic," Hermione shot back. "And you do care…_obviously_.

"_FINE_!" Ron roared. He had a look in his blue eyes that said quite plainly _I-will-prove-to-you-that-I-don't-care-if-I-have-to-die-doing-it_. "News flash: I _don't_ care if you go with that _duck-footed, hulking, Bulgarian prat_!" He stood up, pushing his chair in with a hard slam that upset his glass of orange juice.

"_MAYBE I WILL_!" Hermione yelled back, matching his indignation in the intensity of her flashing dark eyes. "At least I can have an adult conversation with Victor…without him _flying of the handle for no reason_…" She stood abruptly and stormed off in fury. Ron looked after him, his face very red, and his hands balled up into tight fists. And then, still seething with anger, he marched out of the opposite door.

Veronica looked bemusedly at Harry. "So tell me – this kind of thing…does it happen a lot?"

Harry gave a wry nod of his head. "All of the time," he answered.

***********************

**A/N**: Ha! So I guess this would be the chapter where everybody gets really peeved at everyone else…but will it last I ask you? Will Hermione and Ron make up…or will she really go with Victor? Will Veronica wring any more information out of Harry? Will Parvati get her revenge? And what is up with Ginny and Draco? (hehhehehe)! More to come…Draco, Sirius, Snape, and we'll find out a bit more about Veronica…and the mystery that surrounds her. Ta ta! JAnd as always **review**!


	11. The Imperious Curse

A/N: Well I guess I am on a roll – here is the next chapter already

**A/N**: Well I guess I am on a roll – here is the next chapter already! Hope you like it – and please review! And a warning: This part has more intense scenes than the ones before it…so if snogging grosses you out beware! 

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowlings owns everything (but I am starting to kind of want Draco though…;) )

**************************************

Veronica shivered underneath her Hogwarts cloak. It was afternoon, but the school grounds were covered in about a foot of powdery snow. Looking through the tower window she had enjoyed the picturesque winter scene; she gazed at the slender birch trees laden with snow and the dazzlingly white ground with delight. But her romantic notions of winter soon faded as she stepped outside.

"It is _so_ cold," she stuttered, pulling her cloak tightly around her body. "How do you all stand it?"

Harry trudged by her side, looking quite comfortable. "It really isn't _that_ bad…you do know that, right?"

"Yeah, if you're an Eskimo," Veronica grumbled, as she sank knee-deep into a snowdrift. She shivered again as a particularly icy blast of wind blew past. "How far is it to this Hagird's place, again?"__

Harry shook his head, eyeing her with a patronizing glance. "You Californians are just soft…you need to toughen up," he grinned teasingly. "The cold weather is great. It makes you feel _alive_."

"I am quite satisfied with my cookie-cutter seventy degree weather, thank you very much."

"Ah," Harry said knowingly. "But you don't get any variety. No seasons. I mean this," He gestured around him. "Is quite pretty, don't you think."

"Yeah, lovely," Veronica rolled her eyes. "In a sort of _I'm-freezing-my-ass-off-and-would-rather-be-inside _kind of way…_OW_!"

Something cold and wet slapped against the nape of her neck. She swung around to gaze at Harry who was bent down in the process of making another snowball. With a devilish grin, he threw it at her playfully, hitting her in the arm.

"Oh so _that's_ how it is!" Veronica dove down, gathered up a huge clump of snow, and patted it up in her hands. She raised her eyebrows mischievously. "You my friend are going _down_!"

With adept skill, she hurled a well-aimed snowball hitting him in the chest. He replied by pelting her with two in the back with rapid succession. The throwing all caution to the wind, Harry rushed at Veronica and tackled her into the snow amid her indignant squeals. She stood up a few seconds later, a cascade of white flakes falling from her clothes and hair. Grabbing an enormous bunch of snow in her arms she stuffed it on top of Harry's head, and then tugged him down by the sleeve. Shrieking with laughter, they wrestled each other for a while. When they finally stopped, Veronica was practically buried, and Harry's glasses were covered with so much snow that he could no longer see out of them.

"Ha!" Harry leaned triumphantly over Veronica. He took off his glasses to rub them. Through his blurred vision he could see her below him, a vague form nestled in a pile of snow. "I think I won this time."

"Yeah right," She playfully threw a bit of snow at him that hit him square in the nose. She gazed up at him like she was seeing him for the first time. "Your eyes," She said tenderly. "They are so green. You look so different without glasses."

"Better?" he asked. One of the big questions that _Teen Witch_ kept on asking was whether or not he would ever correct his vision with magic.

"Naw," Veronica said softly. "Either way…it looks good." Harry put his glasses back on and smiled at her…his smiles were always so wide and sincere. And contagious, Veronica felt her own lips curling up into a wide grin. He looked so impossibly goofy, his black hair flecked with white snow, standing widely on end as if it had been electrified, and his bright green eyes gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, under his crooked glasses. "You look more intellectual with them on," Veronica chuckled.

Harry laughed loud and heartily. "Well they haven't seemed fool many people have they?"

"I think you've fooled some people…" But her voice trailed off. She was gazing up at him endearingly. Her eyes slowly closed as Harry leaned into her. Soon he was quite close; she could smell the grassy odor that always clung to him, along with the smell of fresh snow. He kissed her on the lips, he was embracing her; she could feel the warmth of his body, a reassuring heat that seemed to melt the chill air. His wiry frame was pressed up against her and she sank deeper into the snow; her fingers were caressing his shoulders and sliding down his back. The kisses were full of passion; she drank in the sweetness of his mouth, felt them move down to her neck…

"Ahem," Harry and Veronica sprang to their feet guiltily, flushed and covered in snow. Veronica hastily straightened out her cloak and Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Hagrid loomed over them, his hands on his hips.

"I uh, tripped into the snow…Harry was-er-helping me up," Veronica lied quite unconvincingly.

"As I understand 't," Hagrid said disapprovingly, though his dark eyes where twinkling with amusement. "PDAs are off limits on school grounds."

Harry and Veronica started to gaze at the ground like it held the secrets of the universe.

"But," Hagrid grinned mercilessly. "They do say th' best way to get warm in the cold…"

"I think we better go back to your house, d'you reckon Hagrid?" Harry said quite loudly. Hagrid took the hint and they began to trudge off through the snow.

"So yeh would be Veronica?" he asked, falling in step with her.

"Yeah," she answered gazing up at him. The astonishment at seeing an eight-foot person had no yet worn off for her. She hesitantly stuck out a hand. "Hagrid right?"

"Th' very one," he replied, a grabbing her hand, vigorously shook it. "Nice t' meet yeh. Harry said a lot of powerful queer stuff's been happenin' and yeh in th' thick of it all…a muggle too as Dumbledore hinted," He shook his head, and looked at Veronica with a mixture of amazement and caution. He looked as if he didn't quite know what to make of her. Veronica regretfully wished that his first impression of her hadn't involved a make-out session.

They soon reached Hagrid's small one room hut that was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and pair of goulashes were leaned against the broad wooden doorway. Veronica heard loud barking emerge from within. 

"Do you have a dog Hagrid?" she inquired curiously.

"Naw, he's no dog," Hagrid said. "Fang's my boarhound."

He carefully opened the door, grabbing Fang by the leash before he could burst out. Veronica cautiously approached the large boarhound and patted him tentatively on the shoulder. Fang whimpered, and gave her a slobbery lick on the hand. Panting, his long pink tongue lolled out between his sharp teeth.

"He seems ter 'ave takin' a likin' to yeh," Hagrid beamed. From that point on Veronica sensed no cautious vibes from him whatsoever. It seemed that whatever was all right with Fang was all right by him.

Hagrid told them to sit down and make themselves at home. Veronica sat happily by the fire, feeling her frosty skin and wet hair gradually become warm and dry. Fang curled up on a rug and soon was fast asleep. Hagrid boiled a kettle on the open fire.

"Would yeh be wanting tea, Miss Veronica?"

"No thanks, Hagrid…not much of a tea drinker."

"Then how about one of me rock cakes?"

"Sure," Veronica eyed Harry curiously who was shaking his head and mouthing something behind Hagrid's back. She soon discovered why when she took her first bite; it was a miracle that her tooth remained intact.

Hagrid filled them in on everything he had done over the summer. Apparently, Dumbledore had sent him on a mission to see if he could convince the giants in the North not to join Voldemort. But the task had been a difficult one.

"They aren't to keen on joining either side," Hagrid said grimly. "An' most of them ain't to pleased with wizards in general…if Fudge's ministry had been kinder to 'em I reckon they'd join us against You-Know-Who in no time. But now…prospect's pretty dim if yeh ask me." He shook his head. "Which a mighty blow to our side…You-Know-Who's got some allies already with those dementors guarding Azkaban…they'll join 'em Death Eaters quicker than I can spit, mark my words."

"But surely they aren't the only thing guarding Azkaban?" Harry said anxiously. Most of Voldemort's most loyal supporters were locked away there…and with them by his side…Harry shuddered involuntarily. 

"Ah no," Hagrid shivered, remembering his brief, but harrowing stay at the wizard's prison. "They are part…an' a great part of what's guarding that awful place…but fortunately not all. An ancient magic shields Azkaban…something not even You-Know-Who can get past…or at least so it's hoped."

Both Veronica and Harry shared his wish.

Harry filled in his old friend on everything that had been happening. Hagrid was appropriately shocked and perplexed. When Harry reached the part where Cornelius Fudge refused to believe that the Dark Mark was the work of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and seemed eager to release Veronica without protection Hagrid exploded with indignation.

"To think he wanted yeh back out in th' city!" He fumed, gesturing wildly at Veronica. "Might as well _hand_ yeh over teh them Death Eaters…that stupid git! An' thinking Harry was crazy again most likely…an' after all that happened last year…"

"What _did_ happen last year?" Veronica peered at Hagrid intently.

"Erm…" Hagrid threw a sidelong glance at Harry who was gazing fixedly at the hearth, his spectacles flashing in the firelight, and saying nothing. His mouth was set in a firm straight line. "Maybe now is not th' best time," he continued gruffly. "Now when it's all so close…" He trailed off and would say no more. Veronica just nodded. But her mind was buzzing with half-formed thoughts and hunches.

_Somehow_, she watched Harry as he silently sipped his tea. _This all is connected in some way…the scar…Voldemort…and him._

_ _

With a sudden sick feeling in her stomach, she realized that, like it or not, she too was caught up in this whole mysterious drama. _I need to know_, Veronica decided, with a determined gleam in her eyes. _I need to know what I have to do with all of this_…

****************************************

Hermione squeezed out a liberal amount of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and rubbed it in between her palms. She applied it to her head, and watched as her usually bushy brown hair became flat and shiny. Remembering how pleasantly surprised she had been the year before by the results, Hermione sighed nostalgically. The Yule Ball last year had been loads of fun.

"Ron is such a hopeless prat!" She burst out suddenly to herself, and she smoothed out her periwinkle blue dress robes.

"Aren't they all, honey?" the mirror responded disdainfully. "Don't worry…we don't _need_ them."

Hermione sighed again. This year it looked like she would be going to the ball single. Of course she and Ron hadn't talked since their yelling match at breakfast. That was one thing about Ron; along with being fiercely loyal (he was always the first to come to her defense) he was also extremely hotheaded and stubborn. He flatly refused to attempt any verbal communication with her for the entire week, and had Harry act as translator whenever it was completely necessary that he address her. Hermione decided that he had aged backward to about seven. She still couldn't believe how he reacted when she told him about Victor…she felt herself shaking with anger again just by thinking about it. In fact, she had half a mind to owl Victor and ask him to come with her to the ball…she had only just met him a couple of hours earlier at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He had seemed exactly like he was last year, intelligent, serious, and interesting. He was just so much older than Ron; it was a maturity that went beyond just their difference in age. He was staying nearby in a hotel…she was sure he would jump at the invitation…and it would be worth it all to see the look on Ron's face as Victor called her _My Herm -own-ninny_…

But something held her back. To take Victor would just be really unfair and spiteful, she decided. She didn't want to use a friend like that just to get even. 

_But at the least_, Hermione thought as she began to apply some of the cosmetics that she borrowed from Parvati. _I'm going to make sure that I have fun tonight. Can't let Ron ruin everything…_

Veronica burst into the bathroom. "What do you think?" she asked anxiously, spinning around.

"You look great," Hermione said smiling. Veronica's long dark hair was piled dramatically on top of her head, and little irises were pinned into the plaits. Her long, silky navy blue robes clung to her slim figure perfectly, and her face shone with excitement. 

"You do too!" Veronica grinned. "I love your hair…how did you get it like that?"

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion," she tossed the bottle to Veronica and waited for her to ask why she didn't wear her hair straight everyday.

"Cool…but it would probably a pain to do it up like that every morning," Veronica said wisely, looking at the bottle. Hermione grinned, realizing why she had become such good friends with her.

"So…" Veronica hesitated. "Have you talked to Ron yet?"

Hermione frowned. "Why should I be the one to talk to him?" She demanded curtly.

Veronica threw up her hands. "Aw c'mon Herm," she looked at her friend wearily. "You aren't going alone over a stupid fight, are you?"

Hermione's folded arms, and set face indicated that she was. "Whatever," Veronica sighed. "Let's just go."

********************************

They met Harry and Ron at the head of the stairs. Harry was giving his hair a final run through with his comb; the fact that it was slightly flatter than usual was the result of long, hard labor and entire bottle of Slickeaze Hair Gel. Ron stood there glowering, looking as if he had been dragged against his will. Despite her anger, Hermione noticed that he had gotten new dress robes; they were a dusky gray with black trim and looked rather nice. Harry was in his brilliant bottle-green dress robes, a shade that as Mrs. Weasley predicted, "brought out the color of his eyes."

Harry offered his arm, and Veronica took it. Ron and Hermione trailed after them down the staircase, clutching the handrails on opposite sides.

"I'm only here because Harry, Fred, and George all said they would pound me if I didn't come," Ron said suddenly. "So don't get any ideas."

"And there I was thinking that you've finally decided to act your age again," Hermione growled back. "How silly of me."

Ron's face went scarlet, but he didn't have anything else to add.

The Great Hall looked spectacular; Veronica gazed with shinning eyes at the walls which had been covering in sparkling, sliver frost as if little pixies where floating about the perimeter of the room. The usual long wooden tables had disappeared; in their place were smaller lantern-lit ones with white tablecloths. She followed the others to a table in the front, and sat down in a chair that Harry had politely pulled out for her. Staring up at the ceiling, Veronica looked at the brightly winking stars in the night sky. In a blaze of brilliance a shooting star zoomed past overhead. At the staff table, Dumbledore raised his glass, and everyone began to order food. Veronica gasped with surprise as the roast chicken she ordered suddenly appeared on her plate.

"Nice service huh?" Fred winked. He had joined them, along with his date Angelina. Fred had managed to regain her favor by a moonlight serenade and twelve long stem roses. His twin George sat across the table with Katie Bell.

"Too bad it is all the result of _slave labor_," Hermione said quite primly.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked taking a bite of chicken. Nearly all of the company groaned.

"Don't even get her started," Ron growled. "All of that S.P.E.W. rot."

"Talking to me again, are you Ron? How lovely."

A rather unpleasant silence followed.

As soon as everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood and gestured to all of the students to do the same. With a flick of his wand, all of the tables were pushed back against the wall. The lanterns dimmed and a raised platform appeared. Five young, clean-cut wizards took the stage. They wore matching, see-through gauze like silver robes and tight black leather pants. Loud shrieking echoed across the hall as most of the girls rushed forward. 

"_Oh my god_!" A teary eyed fourth year Hufflepuff squealed. "I didn't know they booked _them_! Donny is _so_ dreamy…look at his eyes! He's _so _sensitive!"

"No I like J.D. the best!" Her friend objected. "He is _such_ a rebel!"

"Who are they?" Veronica and Harry both asked simultaneously.

Ron groaned. "The Warlock Boys. Or as they are more commonly known WLB." He shook his head wearily, grimacing. "Some American boy band. Ginny's got all of them posted up in her room. And the posters _sing _you know…I spend the whole summer trying to block it out."

"Well sucky music or not, we might as well dance," Veronica suggested, shrugging. 

So she ventured out onto the dance floor with Harry. The song WLB was signing was rather upbeat (_You've got the love potion …baby…keeps me in motion_…) and despite Parvati's dark hints, Harry wasn't that bad of a dancer. Well he could be better…Veronica didn't know _what_ he was trying to accomplish with that weird jerky hip move…but all in all she was having a great time. The next song was a slow one (_You charmed me girl…your love is true…just don't know what I'm going to do…You charmed me girl and that's no lie…don't leave me baby or I'll die…_) Veronica felt Harry's hands resting on her hips, as her arms were draped around his neck. They slowly revolved around the brightly lit dance floor gazing in one another's eyes.

"Harry?" Veronica asked softly.

"Yes," He answered looking down into her dark eyes.

"I just wanted to know…" But her question was broken off by a sharp outcry of protest. Harry and Veronica let go of one another to see what was going on. Professor McGonagall had apparently deemed Fred and Angelina to be dancing too close, and had separated the steamy couple with a well-aimed flick of her wand.

"Aw, Professor McGonagall," Fred wheedled.

"No buts Mr. Weasley!" She insisted quite sternly. She took her chaperon duties as seriously as her teaching responsibilities. "If I cannot even fit my _wand _between the two of you…you are dancing much too closely together!"

Fred and Angelina stalked off with pouty looks on their faces. Veronica caught Fred mumbling something about some bushes outside. Veronica raised a suggestive eyebrow at Harry, only half in earnest. "Not with Snape out there," he grinned mischievously in reply. 

"Oh well," she sighed with mock disappointment. "At least we can something to drink then." They walked over to the punch bowl. As Veronica drank, she saw Hermione over in the corner slumped against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron looking equally as miserable on the opposite wall.

"Doesn't look like they're having much fun," Veronica said. "Have you tried to talk to Ron, Harry?"

"I did, but he was being a prat, as he always is when it comes to her." Harry answered.

"Well I've tried to talk to Hermione already…maybe I can make 'ol Ron see some reason. I'll be back in a sec, ok?"

"Good luck." Harry said unenthusiastically. He knew from experience that with Ron and Hermione his conciliatory efforts were usually wasted.

********************************

Ron looked up with surprise; Veronica was approaching him with a resolute gleam in her dark eyes, her heels stomping dully on the wooden floor. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Ron!" She exploded. "Why don't you just make up with her?"

"Why should _I _be the one…" He began, but was cut off.

"Oh God!" Veronica flung her arms up in exasperation. "That was the _exact_ same thing Hermione said earlier! You guys are so perfect for each other that it's sickening. Go talk to her!"

"She didn't even really want to go with me," Ron grumbled darkly. "You saw her as soon as _Vicky_ owled her…she only wanted to keep the date out of pity…"

"Well you are acting very pitiful right now," Veronica said evenly. "I don't know Hermione all too well, but I think that if she didn't want to go with you in the first place she would have said so. I mean look at her." Veronica pointed at Hermione who was sullenly staring off into the dance floor. "She looks miserable. And you look miserable. So either you can stay here and pout, wallowing in your self-pity, and thinking _oh poor me I'm not good enough to have a fun time because I am a hopeless loser_, or you can go over an apologize and enjoy your adolescence while it lasts. I think I know which option _I _would choose." With that she spun around on her heel and marched back over to the punch bowl. Ron stood as if frozen, a look of astonishment on his pale, freckled face. He gulped, and with a deep breath made up his mind. Cutting across the dance floor, he stopped right in front of Hermione. She eyed him levelly.

"What d'you want?" She asked coolly.

Ron felt the boiling anger rise up in him. With great difficulty he suppressed it. "I came to apologize," he said gruffly.

"Oh have you?" Hermione folded her arms defiantly.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Ron burst out sarcastically. "_I'm sorry oh superior goddess, I've acted like a complete prat, please allow me to bend down and kiss the hem of your robes…"_

"Well that might be a start. A lack of sarcasm would be most preferable."

Ron shook his head, his freckles standing out on his livid face. "Alright! I've had enough…this is the last time I _ever _try to apologize to you," he spat out. He swung around in fury.

"Ron, wait," Hermione called out guiltily. He turned around slowly. She had a wistful, pleading look in her brown eyes. She looked beautiful there, her hair gleaming in the lamplight, the blue periwinkle robes floating about her, her soft dark eyes glistening with tears. Ron suddenly felt all shaky and weak inside. She held out a long slender arm. "Ron…I…"

But she never completed her sentence. Her eyes met his; they gleamed with an intense blue, like the hottest part of a flame. He rushed towards her furiously, Hermione cowered, startled by the furor of his emotion. It was like a rushing torrent, bursting from the floodgate. Grabbing her roughly by the waist, he drew her into him, embracing her, almost crushing her with the force. His lips locked with hers, a kiss full of passion and desperate desire. Hermione shivered with the sheer force of it all, melting into his arms. Then they slowly drew apart, sweaty and breathless.

"Ron…I…what…what…" Hermione spluttered, in utter confusion. She had imagined what her first kiss would be like…but never in her wildest fantasies had she pictured this. She faintly heard clapping and cheering echoing across the Great Hall. "What was that all about?"

"I said I would never apologize to you again," He answered sheepishly. And suddenly he was Ron again…tall, awkward, reassuring Ron whom she thought she had known so well. His ears were beet red, and he was squirming rather embarrassedly. "So I had to come up with something else."

"So you think you can just…kiss me like that in front of everyone and expect me to think that everything is all right between us?" Hermione was aghast.

"Well pretty much, yes."

"Ron, you are a hopeless prat!" But she was grinning despite herself. Ron looked down at her and a hopeful smile crossed his face. "So you'll dance with me then?"

"I guess," Hermione said airily. She took his arm, and he led her to the dance floor. He was so much taller than him that she had to lean her forehead on his shoulder.

"So…er…" Ron asked after a few moments. "How was it? This kiss I mean."

Hermione gazed up at him, a devilish grin playing across her lips. "Oh well…I guess it was _alright_," she scoffed indifferently. 

*******************

Veronica slowly approached Harry. At the moment, he seemed rather occupied; Colin Creevy had spotted him and was eagerly chatting him up with the air of an excited puppy. His date happened to be Ginny who seemed mortified. Veronica was trying to find a polite way to break into the conversation.

"Looks like you're late for the meeting of the Fan Club," a lazy voice commented from behind. Veronica turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

Draco Malfoy eyed her with his indolent gaze. He was wearing black robes, with shimmering sliver hems, and a high collar. He looked very dramatic, his flaxen blonde hair slicked back, accenting his sharp aquiline features. His steel gray eyes gleamed in the lamplight. 

"So we meet again," Veronica said coolly. "Last time I believe we left off…where? Oh yes…you were asking me out. I think you almost reeled me in when you got to talking about your broom…"

"Ah sarcasm," Draco sighed. "It appears the student has become the master. You've got a wit to match your loveliness. Would you like to dance?"

"Ok what part of _Harry_ and _is my date_ don't you understand? I thought we went through this already."

"Probably the _is my date_ part," Draco replied, apparently unruffled by her flat refusal. "That is definitely hard to comprehend…and on so many levels."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to leave you to figure it out." Veronica turned to look for Harry, but Ron and Hermione who were asking him something had dragged him off. Veronica sighed deeply.

"Looks like Potty's gone," Draco drawled. Veronica felt like it would wonderful to strangle him, just to see if he would still be drawling _then_. "Off with Mudblood and Muggle-lover as usual."

"Ok, what exactly is a Mudblood anyway?" Veronica asked, annoyed on Hermione's behalf and frustrated that she couldn't seem to get Harry alone.

"What, you don't know."

"Enlighten me. I am not as up on my British slang as I should be."

"Well a _Mudblood_," Draco said the word with a fair amount of venom. "Is a wizard born from two muggle parents. Shameful really…my father always talks about how degrading it is that Dumbledore lets such people come here. At Durmstrang you know they only let pure bloods in…the only proper way to do it I say."

Veronica didn't have the faintest idea what Durmstrang was, but at the moment she didn't really care. "And what exactly," she pressed on, her voice like ice. "Is wrong with muggles anyway?"

"Oh no not you too," Draco shook his head regretfully. "So many people are sympathetic towards the muggles these days…its like a disease. You would never catch _me_ caring anything about them…they're a disgusting, inferior lot. I mean they are like a step down on the evolutionary scale, they can't even do magic! Any respectable wizard would not get near them…their inadequacy might be contagious you know. Once the blood is tainted," Draco said darkly. "Nothing can make it right again."

By this point Veronica's eyes were flashing with an uncontrollable rage. She considered herself to have a pretty chill temper; she didn't get mad or excited usually and a sarcastic remark was all that she normally needed to get even with people. But now she was so furious that she couldn't even see straight. 

"_Inferior_!" She spat out. Draco gaped at her. "_A step down on the evolutionary scale_! _You arrogant, bigoted, scrawny, underfed rodent_!" By this time half of the Great Hall was gawking at the scene. Harry was already rushing over to her side. But Veronica could care less.

Draco on the other hand was taken completely aback. "What?" He spat out, flabbergasted. "What did I say?"

"Too much, you little snotty bastard!" Veronica shot back. "Just so you know…I would never do anything with you, even if they paid me…I wouldn't ever want to be associated with such a disgusting lowlife! And," she glared at him, her eyes like sharp daggers. "Just so you know…with all your talk of purity and stuff…I'll have you know that _I am a muggle_! And from the looks of it…you were coming on to me pretty strong…_I hope you don't catch my contagious inadequacy you little shit!"_

The Great Hall filled with shocked gasps. Harry stood by Veronica's side, and grasped her hand with a firm, reassuring grip, his knuckles white with tension. Draco just stood stock still, he face flashing with mortification…_never had he been so embarrassed in front of the entire school_…he didn't even have a witty comeback. He stared in silent shock at Veronica…_she was so beautiful, he dark eyes glinted like fire with her wrath, her dark hair falling out of the carefully arranged plaits_…but he shuddered with revulsion, _she was a muggle_. All of this time, he had been fooled, hoodwinked…by a _common dirty muggle_. There she was…standing triumphantly…next to that prat Harry Potter…he wanted her to pay for this outrage…_to come crawling back to him on her hands and knees so he could squash her like the little worthless ant that she was_…Draco's carefully crafted control fell from him. His gray eyes flashed dangerously, glinting and cracking, like the melting of ice. All he could sense was blinding fury and rage. Slowly he drew his wand out of his pocket and pointed menacingly at Veronica.

_Oh she'll crawl to me_, he thought wildly. _She'll beg at my feet_…

"_Imeperio_." He hissed.

Sparks flew from his wand at Veronica. But she just blinked and stared back at him perplexed. Draco gasped, a sharp intake of breath. His dad had taught him all of the Unforgivables after his first year at Hogwarts…the Cruciatus Curse sometimes gave him a bit of trouble…and he had not actually ever tried the Avada Kedavra Curse…but the Imperious Curse was his specialty. Even his dad had given him reluctant praise on the way he had been able to control the house elves with it. But with Veronica there had been nothing…not even the internal struggle that came with those who could resist it. He took a deep breath, to resolve his quavering nerves and raised his wand for a second try…

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco Malfoy flew backwards several inches from the blast, and fell to the floor unconscious. His wand soared through the air in a high arc, and Harry caught it. He, Hermione, and Ron all still had their wands pointed at Draco. 

"Explain." The voice was a cold a death. Mrs. McGonagall stood, her hands on her hips, a tiny blue vein twitching in her neck. She had a look that would have made a Blasted-End-Skwert slink away in terror.

**********************************

Well that's all for now! **Please review! **I have got so much cooked up for next time…Snape, Lucius, and Sirius will all play an important role. Until then review! Even if you just want to say that Draco should be in leather pants next time! Anything at all! They make me so happy and motivate me. And thanks again to all of you lovely people who have been reviewing – it means so much to me! Until next time…


	12. Confrontations and Muggles

A/N: Next part already

**A/N: **Next part already! Well I guess I'm on a roll. Thanks for all of the reviews as usual. Well anyway – read on!

** **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…(I'm a college student - what did you expect?) And of course good 'ol JKR owns everything…

**************************

"Well," Professor McGonagall folded her arms across her chest, tapping her toe impatiently on the hardwood floor.

There was a moment of pause. And then suddenly about fifty excited voices began shouting at once.

"He tried to _curse_ her, Professor…I saw!" Colin Creevy piped up excitedly.

"It was the Imperious curse Professor," Hermione insisted anxiously. "I heard him…"

"He was saying all sorts of nasty stuff about her Professor…trying to get a rise out of her." Ron looked at the unconscious Draco with contempt. "Like he _always_ does to everyone…"

"She made him mad because she defended herself." Harry added flatly.

"What do you have to add to this," Mrs. McGonagall eyed Veronica sternly from beneath the rim of her spectacles.

Veronica opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a haughty voice from the middle of the crowd. "She said that she was a _muggle_!" Veronica didn't need to look to know that Parvati had a triumphant gleam in her dark eyes. 

The Great Hall exploded again as everyone began to talk at once again. 

"SILENCE!" A loud voice boomed accompanied by a blast of red sparks. Professor Dumbledore held his blazing wand high above his head. Everyone in the hall fell silent at once. He waved his hand and the crowd of students parted to let him through. Gone was the merry twinkle is his blue eyes; they were now cold and stern, hinting at the vast power that lay concealed beneath. Veronica gazed at him in awe, struck with his ancient majesty and might. He kneeled by Draco's side, his long white beard almost touching the ground. He pointed his wand at Draco and muttered, "_Ennervate_."

Draco pale eyelids fluttered, and then opened. He looked around dazedly. He had after all fallen flat on the back on his head against a rather hard wooden floor. He mumbled incoherently.

"Draco," Dumbledore's voice was firm and yet patient. "I need you to concentrate." Draco eyes lolled back into his head. Dumbledore shook him gently, bringing his light gray eyes in focus again. "Some serious accusations have been made…involving you, I'm afraid. Use of any of the Unforgivable Curses results in time in Azkaban, not to mention explosion from Hogwarts. It will not help you to lie. Did you use the Imperious curse on Veronica?"

"No…" Draco said woozily. He looked up glassy-eyed at the Headmaster. "I didn't." 

"He's _lying_!" Ron spat out. Harry and Hermione just glared at Draco.

A flicker of disappointment passed through Dumbledore's eyes. "Well innocent until proven guilty." He said softly. He stood, surveyed the silent faces of his students. "Well this matter certainly needs to be sorted out. Veronica, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco…if all of you would accompany me to my office." He gesturing towards the stage, where the Warlock Boys were gazing blankly at him. "But the festivities must not end!" And the twinkle was back in his eyes once again. "Do continue with your music of unparalleled artistic merit, my fine sirs! I don't believe that you've played _Hex-master Woman_ yet, have you?"

The Warlock Boys, greatly surprised that Dumbledore even knew of any of their songs, began to play, quite dazedly. The students reluctantly began to dance again. But hushed conversation filled the Great Hall, as wild theories were formulated to explain what had happened.

**********************

Draco Malfoy stumbled through the halls, trying to keep up with Dumbledore. The world spun around him sickeningly, and his head throbbed with sharp pain. He wondered woozily if he had a brain concussion, and why Dumbledore had suddenly seemed to develop three heads. He couldn't keep up…he watched dazedly as the Headmaster's wand became fainter as it traveled further and further away…leaving him in darkness. Draco sank to the floor, engulfed in a dizzy stupor.

Frantic thoughts flashed through his head, as he lay listlessly in the dim hallway…_he had used a Unforgivable curse…he was going to be expelled…he would be thrown to the dementors in Azkaban_. In his mind eye he saw their vague forms drifting about him…their cold clammy hands like those of a corpse…he half imagined them groping at him…sucking the life out of him…and leaving him an empty shell of a man to die…

He whimpered pitifully. Nothing could save him now…he had managed to lie despite his feeble condition, but it would only be a matter of time. Dumbledore could see through all deception, Draco knew. And Potter…Dumbledore always took his word as truth. 

_I have been so stupid_…Draco thought moaning. _What has come over me? Ilost control…and for what? A girl…a common muggle girl._

He had acted on raw emotion… on pure envy. Envy of Potter and how he always got the best of everything…fame, glory, athletic skill, and pretty girls…had finally reached the point where it could no longer be contained. And he Draco…had reacted to its whims…no thinking, no calculation…just reaction.

_I don't deserve to be in Slytherin_, he reflected darkly. _That was so impossibly daft of me_…

And the way she had been able to resist the curse! Maybe it was arrogance…or maybe it was just fact…but Draco _knew_ he had performed the curse right. He could sense the power he felt as he had raised the wand…it was a dizzying, euphoric feeling…almost like being drunk. The feeling one could only get from the absolute authority gained from using an Unforgivable curse. A feeling one could not help but relish…it was temptation at its worst and Draco had refrained from using the Unforgivables too much for precisely that reason. One could get addicted to that sort of power…he had seen it all of his life in the tormented faces of his father and his companions. The power ruled you…it ate slowly away at your soul. And Draco refused to be ruled by anything…

The world began to sway drunkenly around him again. Draco closed his eyes. 

_Soon the dementors will come_…he though hysterically…_they would rule me more completely than any power craving could…it will only be a matter of time. _Curled up in a fetal position, Draco gave into the fear and let it take him to the dark realm of complete and utter hopelessness…

*****************************

Ginny Weasley, tramped through the halls, her sore feet throbbing painfully. 

_Stupid shoes_, she grimaced. _Why did I ever let Heather convince me to wear them?_

She had had enough of the ball. Even the presence of her favorite band could not fix the way the unpleasant scene had managed to destroy the entire evening. Listening to Colin discuss Harry and his new muggle girlfriend – who actually somehow possessed superhuman powers, was just too much for her to take at the moment. Complaining of a headache, she said she was going to retire to her room. Colin had been far too wound up to leave yet, so she left him there along with all of the other students.

The hallways were quite dark at night, as Ginny (who was not prone to nighttime wanderings like her older brothers) soon realized. The torchlight glowed faintly, casting wraithlike shadows across the walls. The suits of armor creaked impatiently, and the ghosts zoomed overhead moaning eerily. Ginny shivered in her thin, emerald green dress robes thinking of how nice it would be to finally reach the cozy Gryffindor common room…

Without warning she suddenly tripped over something that lay in the middle of the hallway. Ginny stumbled and caught her balance on a nearby doorknob. Shakily she straightened up.

"_Lumos_," she said, holding her wand up above her head.

Draco Malfoy lay passed out on the floor, curled up into a tight little ball, and shuddering deliriously.

Ginny groaned. She had half a mind to leave him there…_fancy Filch finding the little prat there on the floor_…but she was after all a nice person. Perhaps too nice of a person. Her brown eyes softened as she gazed at him…he looked so vulnerable there on the floor. All of his arrogance, his sneering smirk and haughty eyes were gone…and he looked…well almost pleasant. Ginny was struck by how attractive he was…he had very fine, almost noble features. His flaxen hair fell back from his high forehead, his nose was straight and perfectly formed, and his lips were shadowed by the faint hints of a mustache. Without thinking Ginny reached out to brush her hand tenderly across his cheek. Then she shook herself violently back into reality.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought aghast. She drew her hand back in repulsion. _This is Malfoy! It must be because he is part veela…that's what Pansy Parkinson's always saying anyhow._

_ _

She shook herself again, in an attempt to rid her mind of any wayward thoughts, and pointed her wand at Draco's forehead. 

"_Ennervate_!" She whispered.

Ginny was pleased that the spell worked. Draco's eyes fluttered open. He rested his gaze on Ginny. "Its you…" He mumbled. "Virginia…" Ginny was quite taken aback that he had used her real name…no one did, not even her parents. "They haven't come for me yet have they?"

"What?" Ginny narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about…you need to get up Malfoy. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

With difficulty, Ginny was able to pull Draco to his feet. He stumbled, leaning on her heavily. She struggled against his weight, trying to steer him towards the hospital ward. "They are going to come for me…take me to Azkaban…" Draco babbled incoherently.

"Well that's your own fault, Malfoy," Ginny said briskly. "Should have thought of that before you decided to use a curse like that. I am sure your father and that whole horrid lot of Death Eaters will be quite proud of you when they hear." Ginny was surprised at the scathing tones her voice had acquired…it seemed to be an unavoidable side effect of being in Draco's presence. 

Draco craned his neck around to stare at Ginny. "Don't pretend _you_ were all too sorry when I did try to curse her." He said evenly, in a soft, faint voice. The spiteful gleam was back in his eyes, "You know you hate her…she's going with your dear hero the Great Harry Potter."

"_You ass_," Ginny retorted. She had half a mind to drop him on the floor and leave him. She gritted her teeth angrily. "I am not a slimy coward like you…I would never use magic to vent my own frustration at being a spineless git…like you did tonight."

Draco did something quite unexpected. He bowed his head in shame; it hung weakly on his neck as his body lurched and swayed on his shaky balance. "I know…you're right," he groaned. "I _was_ a stupid prat…she means nothing to me…and look what I did…I am as good as dead."

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Ginny growled. All of the pity she had felt earlier fell from her. "You are so selfish…all you care about is yourself! You are so pathetic…I'd even have the old snotty, condescending Malfoy back…rather than this spineless, pitiful, moaning little prat that you've become!"

Malfoy gazed dazedly at Ginny. She seemed so alive…her red hair framing her small, determined face like a wreath of fire, her warm brown eyes flashing with contempt, her warm red lips curled up in disapproving frown. As he looked at her…all of the chilly thoughts of death seemed to melt away. His wavering sight focused on her solid image, and gained resolution. He felt himself gradually slip out of the numb stupor he had been in. 

"Thanks, Weasley," He said, as he laughed hollowly."I needed that. Nothing like a dose of spite to make you feel alive again." Draco suddenly realized that his head was throbbing with a very real ache.

"Good." Ginny said icily. "Any time. And I would appreciate it if you would _not_ call me Weasley, thank you very much."

"Fine…_Virginia_." He grinned wickedly, and then grimaced because it made his head hurt even more.

"Do not EVER call me Virginia again!" Ginny demanded shrilly. Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, there you are!" Ginny was relived for probably the only time in her life to see Professor Snape trotting down the hallway towards them, his lighted wand bobbing faintly in the darkness. "I'll take it from here, if you please Miss Weasley," He said coldly. He led the stumbling Draco off down the hallway. Ginny watched them leave not completely sure if she was sorry to see Malfoy go…

She walked back in to the Gryffindor tower, her mind spinning with confusion. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, she stared up at the huge portrait of the fat lady that guarded the tower.

"No one ever calls me Virginia!" She exploded to enormous woman in the pink dress. "Oh and Huddleberry." 

"Is that right dear?" The fat lady mumbled sleepily as she let Ginny in.

***************************

Harry had been to Dumbledore's office twice before, but never with his closest friends. They came upon the gargoyle, which came to life and sprang aside with the password (_DuckWallops_) and followed Dumbledore up the spiral stone staircase. Pushing open the polished oak door, they stepped inside. The room was beautiful and circular, the walls lined with the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was sitting majestically on his golden perch. He appeared to be asleep; he beady eyes were closed and his scarlet and gold feathers rustled as his breast rose and fell. Hermione, Ron, and Veronica all gazed around trying to take everything in. 

"Have a seat…all of you." The Headmaster gestured to a row of chairs in front of his desk. "And it appears we have lost one of our company…oh dear we must find Draco before Mrs. Norris does…" He did not seem overly concerned however. He took a seat at his desk. At that moment the door swung open. It was Snape.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"I found Draco, Dumbledore," Snape said, his cold eyes glinting in the brightly lit room. "He is suffering from quite a nasty concussion…I took him to Madame Pomfrey."

"Well good then," Dumbledore gave Snape a pointed look from behind his moon-shaped spectacles. "As head of the Slytherin House you may vouch for him then, since he is indisposed."

Ron, Harry, Veronica, and Hermione couldn't help but eye Snape with distrust. Dumbledore seemed to sense their reluctance.

"Come now!" He said. "We must get at the truth of this very serious matter…and we can only do that by hearing both sides of the story."

"If I may be so bold," Snape cleared his throat and looked at Veronica. "She is obviously not suffering any effect whatsoever from any type of curse."

"I would agree," Dumbledore nodded, cryptically.

"So," Snape continued. "There is no proof that Malfoy did indeed use any sort of hex or curse…let alone one of the Unforgivables."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sprang to their feet in protest.

"Professor, sir, it's _not fair_!" Hermione objected. "I saw him, sir…he definitely tried to curse her. You can't just say no harm, no foul and leave it at that!"

"Miss Granger please sit down," Dumbledore's voice was calm and rational. "You two as well, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. We need to hear all sides of the story. This is a serious accusation…and Professor Snape has an important point…you have no evidence at all." He looked pointedly at Veronica. "Do you have anything to add, Miss. Silva?"

"He tried to do something with his wand, sir." Veronica answered flatly. "He pointed it at me and said _Imperio_." She looked levelly at the Headmaster. "But you're right…nothing happened to me…and I don't know why. Obviously that's not usually the case."

There was a moment of pause. Snape was staring at Veronica with a strange expression, as if he had just realized something. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all gazing fixedly at Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes awoke with a high-pitched screech and began to preen his feathers with his beak.

"Albus…" Snape began breaking the silence, but he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

"Come in," Dumbledore called out. The door swept open. The Minister of Magic stepped in the room, adorned in his usual pinstriped robes. He held a green bowler hat in his hands, and was fidgeting with it nervously. A tall, pale man with silver hair and cold gray eyes followed him. He wore a contemptuous sneer on his mouth. Veronica was almost sure that he was Draco's father; they were practically splitting images of one another. "Ah Cornelius, Lucius…how nice of you to join us." 

"Likewise," Lucius Malfoy gave a stiff, formal bob of his head. "I received your owl…I understand that certain…_accusations_ have been made against my son?"

"That is correct, Lucius," Dumbledore said matching his formally.

"Albus, I must protest here on behalf of my friend Lucius," Fudge spoke up suddenly. His palms looked sweaty as he rubbed them together nervously. "An Unforgivable curse! That is a serious accusation. And we wouldn't want to put an innocent in Azkaban!"

"No of course we wouldn't Cornelius," Dumbledore eyed the Minister of Magic with a steady gaze. Harry's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arm of the chair. Images of Hagrid being taken away in his second year and the dead, tormented look in Sirius' eyes flashed through his mind.

"_How can he even say that_?" Ron hissed in an undertone. "_He's got some nerve…and after Sirius and Hagrid_…"

"And-er-the girl…you're not harmed are you…" He turned around, looking at Veronica for the first time. Upon seeing her, he gasped in surprise, dropping his bowler hat to the ground. 

"Merlin's beard! You! Why we've searched everywhere…and you here…" He turned to stare open-mouthed at Dumbledore. "Albus, are you aware that this girl is a muggle? A muggle who furthermore witnessed some rather dodgy happenings…don't you understand that she can potentially give away everything that we have tried so hard to conceal? Why she could be leaking information…_to her people_…right now as we speak!"

"Why would I even do that?" Veronica cut in indignantly. "And, if you'll excuse me Minister sir, you didn't seem all too concerned about keeping things under control when we told you about what happened in the park during the summer…"

"Please desist Veronica," Dumbledore said quietly. Veronica shut her mouth. "Cornelius, yes I am aware that the girl is a muggle. I took the liberty of giving her a bit of extra protection here at Hogwarts…I hope that you will understand my concern." 

"Albus you are being paranoid," Fudge scoffed. "The only danger here is that she hasn't undergone a Memory Charm yet…though it will have to be quite a powerful one to erase everything that she's seen _now_…"

"I don't believe even a powerful charm will help you out in this case, Cornelius," Dumbledore said slowly. Snape looked at Veronica again; he had a knowing gleam in his dark eyes that she didn't like.

"Albus," Lucius Malfoy's voice was cold and stern. "I am quite shocked, to say the least, that you would allow such…_people_…" He threw a malevolent glance at Veronica. "Into this school. It is not only shameful; it degrades the status of the academy's reputation. I must insist that she leave immediately. And that all charges against my son be dropped…it is his word against that of a muggle…I am fairly certain as to whom will be believed."

"I understand that you would feel that way, Lucius," Dumbledore replied coolly. "But I must insist that Veronica stay here…where she is safe."

"As you wish." Lucius' lips where drawn into a tight thin line. His formal politeness seemed to be stretching to its limits. "Then I reserve my right to redraw my son from this school! I have had quite enough of your…radical policies, Dumbledore. I feel that my son will be much better off in a school such as Durmstrang where the old ways are respected."

"That is your right, Lucius," Dumbledore said simply.

"Indeed. Where is my son? In the hospital ward?" Snape nodded heavily. "Good. I will take him with me as soon as he is well. Good day, Albus." With a stiff bob of his head, and a swish of his dark robes he marched out of the room.

Cornelius Fudge seemed at a loss for what to do. He looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. "Please, Albus, I beg you…see some reason." He glanced furtively at Veronica. "Just release her back to where she belongs! Lucius is an important donor and on the governor's board…you surely don't want to loose his patronage, do you? I'm sure he won't withdraw Draco…if you'd only compromise…"

Dumbledore looked at the Minister of Magic, the steady blue of his eyes gleaming from behind his spectacles. "There are two kinds of evil, Cornelius," he said slowly in a soft voice. "Those who actively do harm, and those who stand by and do nothing to prevent it." A flicker of sadness passed over his face. "I pray that you do neither, Cornelius," he finished regretfully.

Fudge didn't know quite what to say, so he said nothing. He made his exit slowly, like a man carrying a heavy burden. The four students exchanged anxious glances.

"Albus," Snape spoke up hesitatingly.

"Draco will not be sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore said. His head was bowed as if he were in deep thought. "There is no evidence against him. Perhaps you should go see how he is."

"Yes Albus," Snape gave a final look at Veronica, and then left the room. Dumbledore looked up at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Veronica who were gazing at him silently, at a loss for words. 

"Its late," he commented, with a faint, almost fatherly smile crossing his wrinkled face. "The four of you need your rest. You are excused."

Out in the hallway, the four friends walked in silence, mulling over what had happened in the Headmaster's office.

"Well," Ron said suddenly. "At least one good thing came out of this – looks like Malfoy is finally going to be gone!" He smiled like his birthday had come early.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said softly, gazing at Veronica. "People can be so prejudiced…not all wizards are like that really."

"Yeah," Hermione chimed in. "A lot of us have muggles for parents…like me."

"Whatever," Veronica shrugged, apparently unruffled by the whole thing. "People can be jerks…I know that already. And besides, I'm sure I won't be facing much of this muggle prejudice sentiment when I get back home."

"And how long will that be?" Ron wondered out loud. "I mean, not that I want you to leave," He added hastily. "I'm just wondering how long it will be until Dumbledore thinks its safe for you to go back."

"There's another thing I just don't understand," Hermione broke in suddenly. "I mean…that Imperious curse…it didn't even faze you. And I'm sure Malfoy did it right…after all he's probably had loads of practice, hasn't he?" Hermione looked perplexedly at Veronica.

"I really don't know why that happened," Veronica said honestly. "Maybe he did do it wrong…he was pretty upset. People make mistakes when they're upset."

"Maybe…" Hermione said slowly, the wheels turning in her head. "I know I've read something about this somewhere…I'll just look it up tomorrow when I go to the library."

"If all else fails, look it up in some book!" Ron said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

******************

Veronica always thought that she didn't care about what people thought of her. But her self-confidence would be put to the test in the days that followed.

The Slytherins were merciless. Most of them had wizards back in their family bloodlines for generations, and placed enormous importance on purity. Dumbledore's office was flooded with angry letters from their parents, demanding that Veronica leave immediately. They glared contemptuously at her as she passed them in the hallways, muttering insults. 

"We don't want you here _muggle_," Pansy Parkinson shot out angrily. She stood directly in front of Veronica, flanked by her usual gaggle of girls, her hands on her hips. She didn't like Veronica much, especially since Draco expressed interest in her, and now she had a reason to be openly hostile. "So why don't you leave."

Veronica eyed her evenly. "I find it funny that you hate me so much, Pansy," she said. "After all I bet even you have some muggle ancestors somewhere…all you wizards would have died out ages ago if you hadn't married with other people."

"I come from a pure line of warlocks and witches, thank you very much!" Pansy insisted haughtily.

Veronica gazed at her critically, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm that would explain a lot." She suddenly let out a cough that sounded remarkably like _incest_. "Oh, excuse me," she said politely. "I think I'm coming down with a cold." She left, as Pansy scowled after her.

Mealtimes at the Great Hall were worse. Owls dropped red-enveloped howlers on her plate that exploded screaming at her furiously. 

"_GO HOME YOU LITTLE MUGGLE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR KIND HERE! FLITH! THEY'LL HAVE TO WHITE WASH THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WHEN YOU LEAVE!_" The letter then burst into flame in midair.

"Well that was pleasant," Veronica said cheerily, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherin table. She took a bite of her sandwich. 

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Veronica insisted. "Look – not everyone has been mean to me like this…a lot of people have actually expressed their sympathy towards me. It's mostly just the Slytherins…and they hated me anyway when I started hanging out with you guys." She swallowed her last bite and stood up decidedly. "So don't worry about me! And wait up - I think I'll come with you guys to potions."

"Are you sure you want to?" Harry eyed her dubiously. He really didn't see how anyone would want to attend that class on a voluntary basis.

"I think it's interesting," Veronica said earnestly. "I mean that's some hard core magic right there…" She suddenly giggled. "I really wish Snape…when he's stirring up all of the ingredients you know…would suddenly bust out and be like…_Boil, boil, toil and trouble! Cauldron burn, and fire bubble!_…and start cackling wildly or something. It would be great."

Hermione and Harry chuckled. Ron looked confused. "Its _Shakespeare_," Hermione said bossily. "Honestly, Ron…you should really take muggle studies!"

Potions was unbearable as usual. Harry shivered, and wondered why the dudgeon always seemed to be ten degrees cooler than the rest of the castle. He sat by Veronica; about the only positive he could think of was that Snape hadn't paired him with Draco, who was gone. When the bell finally rang, he felt like cheering.

"I want you all to study the instructions for the Polyjuice potion," Snape yelled, over the din of students exiting the classroom. "I will be testing them on Thursday…_no_ Neville don't bother cleaning up. I am quite used to you making a mess of my classroom…thank you very much." Neville scuttled out of the classroom hurriedly, his face scarlet. "And Miss Silva, if you would stay after please." 

Veronica exchanged a puzzled glance with Harry and made her way over to the front of the room. 

"I would like to see you alone," he gave Harry a pointed look.

"Professor Snape…she's not even your student…"

"Out Potter!" Snape's eyes flashed warningly. Harry exited the classroom, but Veronica was fairly certain he was hanging around near the door outside. She gave the potions master a testy look. "Why did you want to see me professor?" She inquired coolly.

But Snape had stood up. He was pacing across the classroom, his greasy hair falling in matted locks over his forehead, his arms crossed behind his back. "All of these ingredients…" He said gesturing at his cupboard store. "Mixed in the right way…they are capable of so much…so much power in a tiny vial or metal cauldron…but to _you_ it would all be for nothing…completely futile." He swung around abruptly and locked Veronica's eyes in a probing stare.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Veronica said, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She was shivering…and not only from the cold dudgeon air.

"You don't even know what you are do you?" Snape said slowly. "Do you? Answer me!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Veronica insisted.

"Well I can tell you! Dangerous!" Snape growled suddenly. Veronica jumped taken aback by the change in his voice. "You have power…power that no wizard could even dent…power that cannot be overlooked. Do you know why you are here?"

"Well seeing as I didn't want to be killed by Death Eaters, I decided that it would be a good idea to come here…"

"I have no need for your sarcasm," Snape snapped. "These are serious matters. Whether against your will or not…I think that you are part of a plot to kill Potter."

"No!" Veronica stared wild-eyed at Snape. "Kill Harry! I would never…he means so much to me…" Snape regarded her with an icy glare. "But why? Why would anyone want to kill him?"

Snape looked back at her aghast. "You don't know?" Veronica shook her head, unable to speak. "When he was a child, Harry's parents were attacked by Voldemort and killed. But he lived. Harry was able to repel the curse that would have killed him. It rebounded, rendering Voldemort powerless. But last year, Voldemort captured Harry. Using the blood of his enemy, Voldemort was able to regain his old powers. The old protection Harry had against him is now gone…and Voldemort can kill Harry. And he would…revenge is sweet."

"But me…why would he need me then?" Veronica's usually stoic face was flushed and drawn tightly with fear. 

"Don't be stupid, girl!" Snape snapped. "Magic cannot harm you! Used in the right way, you could be a deadly weapon. A means for Voldemort to get whatever he wants."

"I would never do anything for him!" Veronica shrieked hotly. "Never!"

"You are brave," Snape observed. "Foolishly brave. Naïvely brave. Perhaps you do belong in Gryffindor after all." He got a cold gleam in his eyes. "Don't be so sure that you wouldn't do Voldemort's will when he asked…he has ways of controlling people…cunning that goes beyond mere magic."

Veronica closed her eyes, she felt the hot, stinging tears welling up in them. _Don't cry_, she demanded of herself furiously. _You never cry_. She took a deep breath and looked shakily at Snape. "Well what do I do?" She asked desperately. "I don't want to hurt Harry…"

"Leave," Snape said simply. "Get out of here. That way you won't be a danger to yourself or other people."

Veronica stood, trembling. "I don't know if I trust you," she said flatly.

"You can never trust anyone," Snape answered. "The choice is yours…just consider the consequences if you don't act." With that Snape walked over to the door, and held it open. Veronica took a long look at him, and then left the classroom, visibly shaken. Snape slammed the door behind her. He walked slowly over to his desk, and sat there, his head bowed down in his hands. A look of pain crossed his face, as he pulled back the left sleeve of his robes. He slowly massaged the dark scar on his arm…lost in thought…

*************************************************

AHHHH! Don't you love cliffhangers! * evil grin * So who is Snape working for? Will Veronica listen to him? Why does magic not affect her? Find out all of this and more next time…

Oh and here's a thanks to all of the lovely people who have reviewed me: Thanks to Sayer, Sara, Jeanne, TatraMegami, Monana (no actually I don't have a beta reader J), Shadow (ouch poor Draco – hope you don't mind that he's still hanging around in my fic ;)), Amanda Mancini, Idgit, Lynkyn, Cakbug, Great Milenko, key, Skye Doomstar, La Dama del Pollo (about platform 9 ¾ - uh – Harry held her hand so somehow she was able to pass through…cut me some slack, pretty please! How else would she have gotten to Hogwarts? J), illusionist kid, muh, Anna, Professor Unicorn, Ice Angel, Lin-z (are you sure about the leather pants ;)), Belladonna Fait, Peachyjanie, Megan White, Kathy, Neva (lol – I'm glad she rocks the free world J), SpacedOutDragon (sorry I'm a hopeless romantic I know), Lani, and Gis (haha – I don't think Veronica is related to either Fudge or Voldemort,and please beat me with a stick if she becomes Mary Sueish – I'd hate that. Oh and hmm the jellybean thing has potential…we'll see.) And if I missed anyone – sorry! I really do appreciate your reviews! You guys are too cool. Peace out.


	13. The Escape

"Veronica

**A/N:** Well I am back! And it's late! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed me – especially those who have offered to give me a beta read. My roommate actually beta-read this chapter…*hugs to Tina*…but I'll probably need another one for the next chapter (so Lin-z, is the offer still up?). Oh and I edited a lot of the dumb things out of my earlier chapters (i.e.: no more HermOine it is now _her-MY-oh-nee_…Gosh I'm almost as bad as Krum! And no Ginny did not get contacts in the middle of the fic – her eyes are now permanently brown ;) ) so the earlier chapters may be a bit different. But nothing major! Sorry it took awhile to this post up (I HATE MIDTERMS!!!!) but I hope you enjoy. The Draco fans will be pleased…he is in this part a lot along with Veronica, Harry, and Sirius…so read on. J And as always **review**.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything…not even (sniff!) Sirius…*goes off to weep*

******************

Draco Malfoy sat despondently on his bed, gazing out of the window. Outside, the grounds of the Malfoy manor were covered in white snow. It was after all almost Christmas; soon all of the Hogwarts students would be let out for winter break. But Draco however, had left for vacation much earlier.

True to his word, Lucius Malfoy had withdrawn his son from Hogwarts in wrath immediately. Draco wasn't all that surprised; his father had been grumbling about Albus Dumbledore's policies of acceptance towards mudbloods and half-breeds ever since he could remember. The only thing that had kept him at Hogwarts for so long was his mother's reluctance to send far away from home. He would be starting at Durmstrang next term where, his father had assured him during the carriage ride home, no such nonsense would be tolerated.

"Durmstrang is a fine academy," his father had said decidedly. "It upholds the honor of our wizarding race – none of this catering to muggles and mudbloods that goes on at Hogwarts. And," he had added with a cold gleam in his eyes. "They foster discipline in their students…something that Hogwarts has certainly neglected to do."

Draco had shuddered inwardly at his father words. He vaguely recalled Victor Krum's description of Durmstrang…a dark, drafty place with no proper heating or food. Draco scowled, imagining himself slogging through five feet of snow, warm furs wrapped around him to block out the icy blasts of wind…

_Almost makes Hogwarts seem like paradise_, Draco thought glumly.

The truth was, that he was missing his old school already. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what he was so reluctant to leave…Crabbe and Goyle were faithful henchmen, but they were certainly not a joy to be around…Pansy was annoying (although it did boost his ego to have her following him around like a groupie)…and the Slytherin common room was…well it was in the dungeon after all…

_At least_, Draco thought with a faint grimace, _I know what I will not miss. That damn specked midget and his Weasel and Mudblood sidekicks_…

He would never have to see Harry Potter walking through the hallways…being fawned over by hero-worshipping girls…proudly holding the Quidditch cup high above his disheveled dark hair…given special treatment by teachers…grinning smugly as everyone seemed to believe he was the focal point of the universe…Draco felt the bitter feelings that that name always invoked stirring up in him. 

_I am being a pathetic prat_, he thought sorrowfully. He shifted his weight, leaning on his other elbow. Then suddenly, he did what he always did when he needed a self-esteem boost. He stood and took a long searching gaze at himself in the full-length mirror on his closet door. 

_At least I am clearly better looking than Potter_, he thought looking fixedly at his silver-blonde hair, and steel gray eyes. _Too bad some people don't seem to notice…_

"Mister Draco, sir!" Piped up a tiny high-pitched voice. It was Finky the Malfoy's new house-elf.

"What do you want?" Draco asked distractedly. Was it just him, or was one of his eyebrows a bit higher than the other? He would have to fix that.

"Your father is wanting to see you sir!" Finky declared, bobbing her tiny head up and down, and tugging on the brown potato sack she wore. "He is wanting you in the drawing room, Draco sir…many important persons there…they all be waiting for you!"

"Right," Draco said. "Tell him I'll be right down." With a final bow the house elf left. Taking one last approving glance of himself in the mirror, Draco left his room to meet his father downstairs.

Draco marched down the long dimly lit hallways of the Malfoy manor. Enormous portraits of his past ancestors sneered stuffily at him as he passed, looking strangely eerie in the flickering candlelight; but Draco paid them no notice. He entered the drawing room, his booted footsteps echoing in the spacious room, as they thudded on the hardwood floor. His father was there, along with most of his Death Eater companions. They regarded Draco stiffly as he entered the room.

"Ah Draco," Lucius said, beckoning for his son to come into the room. 

"So I hear you've finally decided to take Draco out of Hogwarts!" Mancair was saying as Draco approached. "Wise choice," he nodded. "Durmstrang is the only way to go. Dumbledore is becoming rather bold of late…you wouldn't want any of his influence on your boy here."

"They actually teach you…_useful_…magic there," a tall, sallow man leered unpleasantly. It was Fallows, another friend of Lucius from the "old days."

"Yes," Lucius commented dryly. "And from what it looks like…Draco can use a bit of practice with some of the more…_elementary _curses." Draco stiffened. _Why did his father almost find it necessary to degrade him in public?_

_ _

"I did it right," he insisted through clenched teeth. But no one heard him.

"At least he's got the spirit right, eh." Crabbe senior gave Draco an approving whack on the back, which nearly sent him flying to the floor. He was twice as large as his son. "Can't let the muggles get too comfortable, can we now?"

Draco regained his balance and nodded weakly. He turned to his father. "Why did you ask me to come here?" He didn't strive to keep the sullen tone out of his voice.

"Well son," Lucius said formally. "You will be sixteen in a few weeks. Soon you will be of age, and be old enough to join our ranks. I wanted to present you to our…_your_…future master."

Draco eyed his father with a steady, cool gaze. _Voldemort…of course_, he thought. _Family pride and tradition and all of that rot…I'm to join him…to become like him. _Draco looked at his father not altogether thrilled with the prospect. There his father was, calling a fellow wizard his master…chained to the whims of another and forced to except an alien will as his own. It was the sacrifice they all made, Draco knew, the sacrifice for power. The sacrifice he was expected to make.

But Draco was proud. He had a streak of haughty pride in him that his father could not even rival. True he wanted glory…he lusted fame and power to the point where it was almost to be feared…but he needed to be his own master as well. Draco wasn't sure which need of his would prove the victor in the end…

Of course he never voiced any of these hesitations to his father…no to do that would just be foolish. Draco was careful, and calculating. Only once had he let passion rule him completely…a mistake he did not plan to repeat.

"Yes, father," Draco said, making sure his tone indicated eagerness along with a healthy dose of respect. "Shall I open the trap door?"

He father nodded. Draco walked over to the stone statue of a hunched gargoyle, which stood by the fireplace. Its long knobby fingers were stretched upwards, a wail of anguished frozen in its twisted features. "_Veritas_," he said, and waited as the gargoyle's eyes began to glow with a dull red. A beam of light shot out, scanning Draco's eyes. He held his gaze, as the glow dimmed. Then suddenly the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside. The entire company followed Draco down into the drafty dungeon below.

Draco gazed around the room, still a bit in awe of it. He still remembered how he had snuck down into the dungeon after his first year at Hogwarts. He had spent hours working his way through all of the illegal potions, dark arts weapons, and spell books filed with dangerous curses and hexes that his father had hidden down there. Just a handful of it, would keep the Ministry busy for a month. Unfortunately his father had found him; and ruined all of the fun. That when Draco first found out his father was a Death Eater…

Lucius took the lead, stepping through all the clutter in the storeroom. They walked down a series of stairs. The air was quite damp, and Draco could hear the steady dripping of water as it fell from the walls and ceiling. Torches, provided the lightning, making everything very dim; Draco peered through the darkness at his father up ahead, a vague shadowy figure marching through the twisting underground maze. And then suddenly, they were out of the tunnel; the stone ceiling slanted steeply upwards, making the pathway open up to a spacious room with high, vaulted ceilings. A thin sallow man, with a hooked nose and greasy black hair stood in the center of the room, bent over a boiling cauldron. He eyed the group of people that entered the room. 

"Ah Severus," Lucius said pleasantly, greeting his old friend. Snape gave him a stiff nod. Draco eyed his potions professor steadily; only a small quiver of his lip betrayed his true feelings. He had heard all of the rumors…about Snape and how he had betrayed his former master and joined Dumbledore. He had managed to worm his way back into Voldemort's favor somehow…Draco wasn't sure exactly _how_ …but his reputation was still on thin ice. Snape was not in the clear yet, and Draco could sense that he was playing a dangerous game by trying to appease both sides. A game that could get him killed if he didn't watch his step…

"Have you prepared the summoning potion, yet?" Lucius continued.

"Yes, I have Lucius." Draco noticed that Snape was rubbing the Dark Mark scar on his forearm, almost as if it was an irritating rash that would not go away. "Are we all here?"

"It would seem so." Lucius answered. With that the Death Eaters surrounded the cauldron, shoulder to shoulder in a wide circle. Draco stood in between his father and Mancair, unable to get rid of the lump that had settled like a dead stone in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, trying to keep his expression impassive.

It wasn't that he was afraid…he knew the day would come where he would have to face the Dark Lord. It was written in his destiny. He just didn't know that the day would come so soon. 

_He could have bloody well warned me before_, Draco thought grumbling as he cast a sidelong glance at his father. _That is so like him…as soon as I wake up from practically getting a brain concussion he whisks me away to have a friendly chat with the most feared wizard of our era. How typical._

_ _

Snape raised his wand and pointed at the bubbling liquid. "_Accio Regalis!_" He cried. The cauldron began to steam and froth furiously, as if it were boiling over a hot fire. A huge cloud of green smoke rose from it, and then it cleared, revealing a misty form, floating in thin air. A gaunt face, whiter than a skull, with flat snake-like slits as nostrils, and scarlet red eyes, stared back at them all. The disembodied apparition was somewhat transparent, but that fact did nothing to lessen the sheer power it commanded. Draco stiffened. He was seeing the Lord Voldemort for the first time.

The livid, dilated pupils surveyed the group with a roving stare. And then it spoke.

"Ah, Lord Voldemort is pleased," the voice said softly, it was colder than ice, a chill that send involuntary shivers up and down Draco's spine. "All of my followers seem to be present…except for Wormtail that is; he has more _important_ matters to attend to." His lipless mouth opened and cackled without mirth. 

"But we seem to have a new one in our company," Voldemort continued. Draco gulped as the scarlet eyes rested on him. "I see you have brought your son this time, Lucius."

"Yes my master," Lucius murmured, bowing deeply.

"I sense power in you," Voldemort commented quietly, still gazing at Draco. Quaking with revulsion, Draco lifted his eyes, trying desperately to gaze steadily at Voldemort. But his leveling steely-eyed stare that worked so well at school, quailed as it regarded the horrifying blood red irises of his father's master. Draco averted his gaze, but did not slump his shoulders or bow; he remained erect, his chin held high. 

"I sense power…and a good dose of pride," Voldemort continued. "Pride is a strange thing…if clung to it can break a man. You _will _come to me in the end, Draco…" Draco shuddered. It was as if he were naked; all of his innermost thoughts were exposed to those roving lidless eyes.

"And Severus." The dissecting gaze turned slowly to Snape. Draco watched in amazement, as Snape actually knelt to the floor, his forehead touching the ground. "Get up." It was not a request but a cold command. Snape stood quickly, and looked unflinchingly at Voldemort. "Lord Voldemort knows you have been working hard to regain his favor…a fact that will not be overlooked. Of course, I am sure _last time_ probably helped to persuade you as well…"

Snape paled at the cold reminder of the hours of torture he had undergone when he had first responded to Voldemort's summons. "Yes my master."

"Has Severus done anything else to please his master?"

"Yes, My Lord," Snape bowed again. "The girl…I spoke with her. It will not be long before she leaves for her home…I told her that if she stayed it would put Potter in danger." Snape raised his head, a cold distant gleam in his dark eyes. "As My Lord always says…nice people are so easy to manipulate…"

"Please, master," Mancair broke in. "This girl…is she the one we almost captured before…in the muggle park?"

"The same," A thin smirk twisted across the pale lipless mouth. "Dumbledore thought he was so wise to bring her to Hogwarts…a place where even the Ministry cannot interfere. But even his wisdom has his limits."

"Please, master," Lucius bowed humbly. "I do not understand…she is a muggle…what use is she?"

"She has rare powers, Lucius. A power that can resist the most potent magic. We can harness that power…and use to our advantage." Draco felt hot vindictiveness rise up in him…he _had _done the Imperious Curse right, despite his father's unfounded criticism. "Once we have her, we will be unstoppable."

"But how did she manage to escape us in the first place, I wonder?" Mancair muttered reflectively out loud. "I mean, my master," he added gruffly. "We _had_ her…I was there personally in the hospital wing with Fudge and those Weasley idiots…Fudge was so scared of us that he was more than willing to hand her over. She was able to escape…somehow…"

"I was not pleased with that unfortunate blunder," Voldemort said softly. Mancair stiffened and fell silent. 

"I'd wager it was Weasley's doing," Lucius said darkly. "Stupid fool! He would _die_ for the common muggle rot, he would."

"Ah, a small man trying to be big," Voldemort leered sickeningly. "We shall have to deal with him and his family…teach the ministry not to poke its nose where it is not wanted…" All of the Death Eaters chuckled, along with their master.

But Draco remained silent, frozen stock-still. The cold pronouncement rung in his ears. Of course he had taunted Potter and his friends with ominous death threats more times than he could remember, and only partly in jest. But this time…it was so real. Looking at the grim ring of Death Eaters, and the unfeeling deadly gaze of their master, Draco was stuck by how very real the whole thing was. It wasn't just a joke to torment Potter anymore; he could see it in the icy faces surrounding him. People were going to die. Not that Draco cared; he was pretty sure it wouldn't faze him Arthur Weasley were killed, he hardly even knew the man. But Voldemort had said that he would deal with him and _his family_…

Draco felt sickening dread, as images of the youngest Weasley flashed through his head. She was so alive; with her blazing hair and twinkling brown eyes that flashed with unbridled passion (usually in the form of anger) whenever she saw him. Her fiery warmth had revived him in the dark and lonely hallway when he thought all was lost. He thought of her sweet voice, usually shrill with indignation as she parried all of his sarcastic comments; a subtle match he found strangely alluring. Her presence was like a healthy dose of sunlight, blinding and revitalizing at the same time…_she can't die_, Draco thought feeling his mouth go very dry. 

_But what was he to do?_

*******************

_ _

"Veronica?" Harry stood right next to the plush sofa in the Gryffindor common room that she was seated in. Veronica gazed blankly off into space, her legs crossed, and her chin rested on her fist; there was no hint at all that she realized he was standing right next to her. Harry decided he would try again.

"Veronica?" He asked again, leaning in. Still no response. He tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh gosh, Harry! You scared me to death," she said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Well I've only been calling your name for five minutes," Harry grinned widely. Veronica responded with a wry smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. They were distant, burdened by pensive worry, and focused on some unseen point in space. "So you want to come eat lunch? Ron and I have to grab something before we go out to the Quidditch pitch."

"That sucks," she said distractedly. Harry gazed at her worriedly. Veronica looked up at him, finally realizing what he had said. "Oh! You were talking about lunch. Yeah, I mean sure…I mean no. Actually, I'm not that hungry," she spat out hastily, trying confusedly to jerk herself back into reality.

"Veronica…is everything alright? You've been acting strange lately…" Harry voice trailed off as he gazed at her concernedly.

"What?" Veronica scoffed, trying to brush off Harry's worry. "No. Everything's cool. Go ahead and eat."

"Its not the Daily Prophet article is it?" Harry's voice rose a little, the way it always did when he was upset. The article, which had come out three days before, was a smutty piece on Harry and his supposed scandalous liaisons with muggle women. Most of the photographs had been faked of course…. but there was a rather large (and unflattering) picture of Veronica, bleary-eyed and yawning on her way to the bathroom in the morning. The Slytherins were merciless of course, and Hermione furious. Apparently Rita Skeeter found a good scoop more important than breaking Ministry regulations on Animagi. 

"That was a load of rubbish…no one really believes anything _that _gossip column prints…" Harry continued.

Veronica laughed hollowly, wincing. "Oh _that_," she shrugged. "I couldn't care less…well, I mean the picture was hideous. I am not a morning person _at all_ and of course it was full color and in motion…" she groaned. "That is some major blackmail material right there…luckily I managed to gather up all the copies I could find and burn them before it got out of hand." She attempted a grin. "But if anyone in my home town ever finds it…I will _hunt down_ the person responsible."

"Well something is up." Harry defiantly crossed his arms, with a determined gleam in his bright green eyes. "You haven't gone to classes with us in ages…you didn't come to my Quidditch match on Thursday…"

"Oh, then indeed something is _terribly_ wrong with the world." Veronica grinned wickedly.

"You know what I mean." Harry gave her a pointed look. "And we _did _win by the way. 300 – 80."

"Well good," Veronica sighed. "Really Harry – everything's ok. I'm just kind of tired."

"Well if you say so," Harry shrugged with an _I-know-something's-up-but-if-you-don't-want-to-tell-me-fine-then_ look. He stood up to go to the Great Hall.

"Wait." Veronica called out hesitatingly. Harry turned around. "Well actually…there is something I want to ask you." 

There was a very serious look in her eyes; an expression that Harry had never quite seen before. The twinkling coyness was gone from her face, the playful smirk gone from her lips. Her eyes were distant and worried; it made them look dark and brooding…they stared up at him with a keen glance, reminding him of another pair he had seen before…but he couldn't quite place them. He took at seat besides her, transfixed.

"What is it 'Nica?" He pressed, quietly.

"I've heard stuff Harry…things about last year…" Harry dropped his eyes, his face lined with pain at being reminded. "Look," Veronica fumbled. "I know almost everything…it wasn't too hard once I wanted to find out. You…I mean," she corrected herself."What happened to you…it's in all the books. Except nothing about last year…" She broke off, a wave of remorse washing over her as she saw the tortured look on Harry's face. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "That was stupid of me! I'm so sorry…"

Harry caught her hand in a firm grip. "Its ok," he said quietly. Veronica looked searchingly at him, but he shifted his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"Oh Harry!" she burst out suddenly. "Its just that there are so many things I'm confused about…with me…and you…and I-I just want to know if all I've heard is true…I have to know…because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." The words spilled from her like a flood. She felt her stomach lurch strangely as she waited for his answer. 

Harry raised his head to look at her…but his green eyes were cold and stared straight past her, not making contact. "People died Veronica," he answered flatly. She watched as he lower lip quivered and then stiffened with resolve. "I don't want to talk about it." With that simple declaration, he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Harry…" Veronica began haltingly.

"No." His voice was firm and yet soft. "I want to have fun this year…I am having fun I mean. With you." He smiled forcefully at Veronica. "It's been great with you here. So don't worry yourself…with things. Let's just keep it simple." He straightened out his glasses, changing the subject abruptly. "I have Quidditch practice in ten minutes…can't be late. Honestly the twins are getting to be almost as bad as Oliver…success has gone to their heads…" He tried to chuckle lightly.

"Harry…" Veronica looked up at him pleadingly. But Harry didn't answer her.

"So I'll see you around," He said and without a backward glance, vanished out through the doorway. 

Veronica stared after him, a mix of shock and hurt etched on her face. Closing her eyes, she buried her head in her arm. She felt the tears welling up behind her eyelids, threatening to overflow. 

_You will not cry! _She demanded of herself, violently swallowing down her choking sobs. _You will not! You knew it was going to happen – you jumped into this too fast… You know you can't let your guard down like that. Caring too much makes you vulnerable…you only get screwed in the end…_

_ _

"But I don't care!" She told herself furiously. It was a total lie of course; but the stubborn resolution in her voice made her feel stronger somehow. She wiped the tears from her eyes with a sniff, and then just sat there in quiet reflection.

She was filled with anger…furious at Harry for brushing her aside so indifferently…she felt the hot, stinging frustration that recalling his words stirred up in her…_keep it simple! Keep it fun! Like we are on some kind of fling_…she bristled with indignation. _So after all of this…he still doesn't trust me enough to tell meanything…oh fuck him! Its like I'm just there to distract him from all of his problems…what a selfish bastard! Why did I even think that this whole stupid thing meant anything…anything at all…it was so dumb of me…_She felt her face flush at her internal rant.

But on further reflection she realized that Harry was probably just upset…_he did say someone died didn't he_, she thought suddenly, feeling a bit regretful at denouncing him so quickly. _And he does have a lot to deal with…I guess I should cut him some slack_…she sighed bowing her head. 

After all wasn't he just following her own advice? _Caring too much makes you vulnerable_…_that is part of the risk you take whenever you let someone in_. And now Harry was shutting her out because he was afraid. And with good reason; he had much to fear if what Snape said was actually true…

She knew of course what she had to do.

_I have to leave_, she decided, suddenly. _This is bad…for me…for Harry…for everyone. Snape is a jerk, but he does have a point. Someone could get hurt…and I don't want to be a burden anymore. I just don't belong here. I need to stop pretending._

_ _

Hermione's cat Crookshanks ambled into the room. Meowing, he sprang up on the sofa. Veronica pulled him in close to her, stroking his silky coat. "But how, Crooksy, how am I going to get out of here?" She wondered out loud. The cat answered with a low purr.

****************

At the Gryffindor table Ron was busy giving Dean a play-by-play account of Thursday's Quidditch match. Harry sat down heavily by his best friend's side, unnoticed for the moment. 

"So Hooch gave Fred a penalty. She said that he aimed the Bludger on purpose at Cho - which he _didn't…_if you ask me she seemed to be calling the game a bit too close." Ron took a deep breath. "So anyway…Davis got to take the penalty shot…I saw him take aim out of the corner of my eye…he faked to the right of course at first, like he always does …but I held steady. And then I saw the Quaffle flying towards me…so I lunged…" Ron recreated his athletic move, nearly upsetting Colin Creevy's glass of grape fruit juice. "And stretched my arm up…barely saved it with the tip of my fingers…"

"Yeah, right Ron," Hermione cut in with a sly smirk. "I saw the whole thing…it bounced off your head by accident…"

"It did not!" Ron said indignantly. "Even Hooch said that it was an amazing save…"

"I was only joking Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You _know _you are a good Keeper…honestly."

"Oh Ron, you are such an _amazing_ Quidditch player!" George exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"You know _all_ of the right moves," Fred continued batting his eyes.

"You can save _my_ Quaffle any day…"

Ron's face was like the setting sun. "Oh sod off," he growled moodily, kicking Fred hard in the shin under the table. Hermione suddenly became very absorbed in the daily prophet. But Harry noticed that the tips of her ears were very pink. Usually he would have something to say about this, but today he wasn't feeling very playful. 

He tried not thinking of Veronica, of the hurt expression her face wore as he left. He knew he was being unfair to her…but it was for her own good. He didn't want her to get wrapped up in all of his problems…with all of the danger that knowing him entailed. It was bad enough that his two best friends were involved…he didn't want to see her in the constant risk that they were. She was a strong person; that he knew…he admired her stoic attitude, her reassuring laugh that seemed to reduce all of his darkest nightmares into a puff of smoke…but he knew that even she couldn't scoff at the terror he had seen last year and would undoubtedly see in the future…and to see her breakdown would be more than he could bear.

_It was all so simple during the summer_, he thought wistfully. _Almost like I was a normal kind of teenager having a good time._ For a moment he had been able to forget the haunting events of last year; he didn't have to think about the warning ache in his forehead or the anguished look in the Diggory's eyes when they had found out that their son was dead. _Was it too much to ask that I get to feel unburdened once in a while? To feel the simple pleasure of being young and with a girl that I liked to be with? It is all so unfair…_

And yet Harry knew deep down that all of these thoughts were selfish; that it was his responsibility to confront his destiny like he should…and not run away from it like a coward. Before it had been so easy to be brave; he had naively done what he thought was right without hesitation. But that had been before he knew how harsh the consequences could be. That was before he had witnessed death. The path was not going to be an easy one; he would have to face up to that. 

And he would have to tell Veronica the truth. She had been in the dark long enough. He had to trust her…even though it wouldn't be easy.

"Oh bugger!" Ron was saying. "I forgot to read the chapter on the witch trails for History of Magic. No matter…not like Professor Binns encourages classroom participation…"

Hermione opened her mouth to admonish Ron about his poor study habits, when suddenly she gripped the arm of her chair. "Books! That reminds me…there was something I was going to look up at the library! I'll see you two later- have a good practice." Hastily gathering up her things, Hermione raced off out of the dinning hall.

"Nutters." Ron said tapping his head. "_Completely batty_."

Harry had to grin at that one. "C'mon Ron, we better go," he said.

During practice, Harry was able to forget the whole situation with Veronica for a while. Despite the fact that they were notorious pranksters, the twins were quite serious when it came to Quidditch practice. They usually didn't practice in the middle of the day, but everyone was free and the twins insisted that they would need the extra practice time for their upcoming match with Slytherin. Harry concentrated on capturing the Snitch in a series of drills while the twins timed him.

"Thirty five seconds!" Fred exclaimed delightedly as Harry zoomed overhead on his Firebolt, the little winged ball of gold clenched in his fist. "Your fastest yet Harry! I'd like to see Draco do that!"

"We've got a bloody good team this year," George said, a competitive gleam in his gray eyes. "Those Slytherin prats haven't got a chance!"

After practice Harry and Ron quickly showered, changed, and headed off to History of Magic. They were about five minutes late, but that didn't matter so much. Professor Binns hadn't even noticed his own death, let alone a couple of tardy students. Ron and Harry slipped inconspicuously into the back of the classroom.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron whispered as they took their seats. Harry looked around. Hermione's usual seat in the front of the classroom was empty.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

By that time Harry was too tired to worry about Veronica, or to think about anything much for that matter. He struggled helplessly against the tedious monotony of Professor Binns droning voice. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, as his mind slipped into a dull stupor. At his side, Ron kept nodding off and then waking up with a jerk. Seamus was already gone, his cheek rested on the desk; he was even drooling. Taking advantage of his friend's vulnerable position, Dean was trying to charm his hair so that it would turn green. With a loud scrape of quill against parchment, Ron actually fell forward his face thumping hard against the desk. He woke up with a start, rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was a thick black line across the top of his notebook.

Harry heard the back door creak as it opened on its rusty hinges. He turned around sleepily. It was Hermione. Catching Harry's eye, she put her finger to her lips and crept over to the vacant seat behind Ron and Harry. She gave Ron hard poke in the back with her wand, and he woke glaring at her grumpily.

"Wha-wha-what," he yawned. "What d'you do that for?"

"You shouldn't sleep during class," she said curtly.

"Excuse me Miss Model Student but _you're _the one who's ridiculously late to class!"

"Yeah, where were you?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"I was in the library," Her face lit up excitedly. "You won't believe what I've found…it explains _everything_…"

"Miss Grant," Professor Binns gazed out into the classroom blearily. Hermione fell silent assuming that he was addressing her. "Please don't talk during class…as I was saying," and without missing a beat he dove back into his lecture on the witch trails in the 1600s and how they were completely pointless.

"I haven't missed much have I?" Hermione whispered anxiously. Ron and Harry gazed at her wearily. "I would borrow your notes…but-er…" she gazed at Harry's blank piece of paper, and Ron's incomprehensible scribbles with a black line through the middle. "Never mind…"

"Well class is almost over anyway," Ron whispered back. "You were about a an half hour late."

"No I wasn't," Hermione insisted, furrowing her brow, puzzled. "I was only about eight minutes late."

Ron and Harry looked at their watches and moaned. 

They still had about fifty minutes left. 

****************

It was evening. All of the students were in the Great Hall talking animatedly over dinner, the last meal they would have together before Christmas break.

But Veronica crept stealthily through the halls, her traveling duffel bag slung over her shoulder, all packed up. She desperately hoped no one would notice that she was trying to sneak out of the Hogwarts castle…

Ever since her conversation with Harry, Veronica had decided that she had to leave, and the sooner the better. It was almost Christmas so her mom would not be surprised if she flew back home; she had been planning to possibly come home for the holidays ever since the summer. She even had more than enough money for the plane ticket and for the train ride over to the London airport, thanks to her unused scholarship money that she got to study abroad.

_I just need to get out of here_, Veronica thought. She froze thinking she heard footsteps coming from down the hall, but it was only Peeves bouncing crazily off the walls. She took a sharp turn to avoid the poltergeist. She counted off the classroom doorways as she passed them by. When she came to the right one, she rapped on it lightly.

"Come on in," she entered the classroom, and smiled gratefully at the grinning Weasley twins.

"You just knew we were the ones to ask about sneaking out, eh?" Fred asked, eying her knowingly.

"We are the reigning experts on the matter though," George said a bit proudly.

"Right." Fred stood and walked over to the statue of the one eyed witch. He tapped it with his wand and muttered _Dissendium_. The hump of the witch moved to the side, exposing a tiny crack that a thin person could slide through. "So you go down here, then go down the tunnel and up some stairs. You'll come out in Honeydukes—it's a sort of candy store. You can come back the same way you came."

"Cool beans," Veronica said nodding. Both twins were staring at her amusedly, knowing smirks flitting across their lips. "What?" Veronica asked her eyes darting to the both of them.

"We were just wondering why you would need to be sneaking out…" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"A bit dodgy if you ask me…"George added, clearing his throat.

"Uh," Veronica's mind raced. "I-er…" she trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

"You wouldn't happen to be planning on a bit of nighttime..._frolicking_…would you now?" Fred continued, cheekily.

"With…I don't know…a certain specked, green eyed someone…" George said his eyes dancing with laughter.

"The Shrieking Shack might be a better place to go…I mean there is a _reason_ they call it that you know…"Fred commented solemnly.

"Oh please," Veronica said rolling her eyes. But her face was quite red. At least she had been able to avoid telling the twins the truth. "You two are _ridiculous_. I've got to go." She stuffed her duffel bag down the hole.

"Well don't stay out too late—and you owe us!" George called after her as she disappeared down the opening.

Veronica slid for a considerable distance before landing on cold damp earth. It was pitch black. She stood fumbling around in the dark. Clutching her duffel bag, she reached into the side pocket and pulled out her house keys. Her best friend at home always made fun of the silly Disneyland mini-flashlight key chain; it was after all shaped like Pluto's head. But it also happened to emit a thin beam of light when you clicked it on. Veronica congratulated herself on being prepared, and made a mental note to tell her friend that it actually _did_ to prove to be useful once.

She followed the tunnel for what seemed like ages, before coming upon a set of stone steps. She ascended them wearily, wishing she didn't have to drag her humongous bag along with her. At the top there was door. She opened it cautiously, hiding behind a large crate. She guessed that she was in a kind of storeroom. As soon as she could she darted out of the room, ducked behind the counter, sidestepped, and then stood up casually. The place had only a few people in it; she quickly made her way to the door, accidentally banging into a customer with her large bag.

She stepped out of Honeydukes and into the cold night air. It was a Monday evening so the streets were fairly empty. She shivered under the Hogwarts cloak that she still wore; her breath coming out like a puff of frost. She saw the Hogsmeade train station up ahead. She made her way over to it. Unfortunately it seemed to be completely deserted. Another icy blast of wind blew past, scattering bits of litter on the tracks.

"Damn." Veronica realized that there was probably some way to figure out what the train schedule was; too bad she hadn't thought to _ask _anyone before. She debated whether or not to ask the manager at Honeydukes, but she decided that would be a bit sketchy. She wanted to leave silently, with as little people as possible knowing anything until she was long gone. Wandering aimlessly across the British countryside didn't seem like such a hot idea either…

Veronica marched around the perimeter of the train station, wracking her brain for some kind of plan. The locket that hung from a chain around her neck banged irritatingly against her chest, so she took if off and stuck the pocket of her robes. _Think…think_…she repeated to herself over and over. Fred and George had detention with Filch…_and right before Christmas_, they had groaned…so she figured she had a couple hours before they mentioned it to the other Gryffindors and everyone came looking for her…she _had_ to get out before then.

A loud barking caught her attention. Her head snapped up. A huge black dog was staring back at her from across the tracks. It bounded over to her side and tugged at her duffel bag with its teeth.

"Sirius?" Veronica inquired, pulling her bag back.

The dog sat up on its hind legs and actually brought its paw to its snout, indicating that she should not speak so loudly. Then with an intelligent gleam in its eyes, it cocked its head to the side. The dog began to trot off and Veronica followed it closely. 

The dog led her out of the village and down a winding lane through the outlying countryside. The terrain became rocky, and soon Veronica was hiking up a hilly path, the dog bounding agilely from rock to rock up ahead. When they were very high up, the dog slipped through a narrow fissure in the rock, and Veronica squeezed through after him. They were both now in a dimly lit cave. She gazed in amazement at Buckbeak who was tethered on the end of a long rope. She had never seen a hippogriff before; she found it fascinating how a creature that was half a gray horse and half a giant eagle could be so beautiful. Buckbeak regarded her imperiously with his piercing orange eyes, and squawked loudly at her.

There was a faint pop behind her. Instead of the slow, dramatic transformation she had witnessed at the Weasley's, Sirius seemed to have altered back into human form immediately. "Bow to him," he suggested. "He won't be so agitated if you do." Feeling foolish, Veronica bowed down to the hippogriff. Buckbeak responded with a quick nod, and then lightened up considerably.

"So," Veronica turned to gaze at Sirius regretfully. Even though he was an adult wizard, Veronica noticed that he dressed sort of like a punk teenage muggle. He wore ripped jeans, boots, a T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He even had sunglasses, resting on top of his head, pulling back rather long jet-black hair. His eyes gleamed knowingly. "What are you doing, out of the castle and at this late hour?"

_He seems pretty cool_, Veronica thought. _Maybe if I try to tell him what the twins thought I was doing he'll let me go on my way…_

_ _

"I was-er-going to meet Harry…" she trailed off, faking an embarrassed blush.

"Nice try." She could see he was trying to be stern, but his eyes twinkled mischievously. "First of all you were by the train station…people usually use the Shrieking Shack for that type of thing…" he nodded knowingly, reminiscing on many a happy night he spent there in his youth. "And secondly I just owled Harry, saying I would talk to him tonight." He folded his arms across his chest, raising a dark eyebrow. 

"Oh," Veronica let her eyes drop. Suddenly she decided to risk it all and tell Sirius the truth. For some intuitive reason she felt that she could trust him. "I have to go," she blurted out. "I can't stay here any longer." She looked up at him anxiously as he stared back, concerned. "Someone told me everything…if I stay Harry could die. Voldemort might use me as part of a plot or something…because I can resist magic for some reason…" She trailed off, looking up at him pleadingly. "You've got to let me go." She insisted flatly.

Sirius gazed at her, a strange mix of emotions playing across his face. She was so fearless…so stubborn. The flashing eyes, the way she spoke and carried herself…it all reminded him of someone he had known long ago. The resemblance was uncanny…almost unnerving. He stared down into the eyes that reminded him so much of his own and shivered suddenly.

"What is it?" Veronica asked, noting his strange expression.

Sirius just shook his head. "Veronica, I know you've probably heard all sorts of wild rumors…but you have got to stay put. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be right now."

"But Snape told me," Veronica looked up at Sirius. "He seemed pretty damn certain too."

"Snape?" Veronica watched as Sirius' face twisted up into a disgusted grimace. "Old greasy, honked-nosed Snake-face?" Veronica suppressed a giggle. "I wouldn't even trust him as far as I could throw him…"

"Harry told me about the mean things you did to him when you were in school," Veronica replied pointedly.

"Ah," Sirius's lean, clean shaven face lit up with rapture. "Those were the days…" He sighed nostalgically. "But Snaky Snape aside, I really think that you should stay around here. Its too dangerous, I wouldn't even trust you to walk around Hogsmeade by yourself…its fortunate that nothing happened." Sirius looked at his watch. "Look, I promised I would talk to Harry at nine…but I need to-er-_borrow_ a fireplace down in the village." He gazed levelly at Veronica. "Stay put here—I'll tell Dumbledore everything you've said. And," The knowing gleam was back in his eyes. "Don't try to escape…I'm leaving a alarmscope outside of the cave. It is sensitive to the ground around the entryway. It will warn me if anyone goes in…_or out_…so that I can Apparate back here. I'll be right back." There was a muffled pop, and Veronica was in the cave alone.

Veronica leaned back against the wall. What was she going to do now? Of course Sirius would be too bias against Snape to listen to his warning…and she felt that even Dumbledore could not do enough to prevent Voldemort from getting a hold of her. No, it was just too risky. She would have to go away…as far away from Harry as she could. She surveyed the interior of the cave, as if she were searching for an answer. He eyes glanced over the pile of newspapers strewn across the floor, past the empty water bottle that lay in the corner, and rested on the huge hippogriff tethered to the rope that was preening its powerful wings with its beak….

She stared at Buckbeak for a couple of seconds. _No that is just insane…a completely crazy idea. Don't even think about it. _She dropped her eyes.

She lifted them back up a split second later. _Well_, she thought, considering. _Was there any other way?_

She lifted her chin decidedly_. Aw fuck it. I'm only young once._

_ _

Her mind made up, she stood slowly, eying the hippogriff. He stared back menacingly. Sirius's voice floated through her head…_just bow to him, he'll be less agitated_…timidly she bowed deeply before the majestic beast. Buckbeak bobbed his head approvingly, and Veronica moved forward, trying frantically to untie the rope with her numb fingers. She had an hour at the most…the rope fell undone to the floor. She tentatively stroked the hippogriff's feathers, which were surprising soft to the touch, and thrusting herself up, mounted Buckbeak.

C'mon, Giddy up!" Buckbeak craned his neck around to eye her like she was crazy. "C'mon please," she cooed, pleading with the hippogriff, and tugging at his reins. "We've got to go…now!" Squawking apathetically at her prodding nudges, Buckbeak trotted deeper into the cave. Veronica realized why a few seconds later; the ceiling of the cave had a huge gap that opened out into the sky. Buckbeak slowly picked up speed, with a powerful thrust of his wings, became airborne. They soared out into the starry night sky, leaving the hilltop far behind. Veronica clung desperately to the hippogriff with her knees…_oh why the hell am I doing this_, she thought.

But at least she had managed to escape.

**************

Coincidence would have it that as Veronica flew through the night on Buckbeak; another familiar character had taken to the sky on his shiny new Nimbus 2001.

Draco Malfoy zoomed through the air, his dark traveling cloak flying behind him in the wind. Every now and then he would sink to the ground, checking signposts, looking for a small village by the name of Ottery St. Catchpole…

Draco knew it was crazy. After all, the Weasley's hated his guts…and there were so _many_ of them.He gulped, imagining the six older Weasley brothers advancing towards him, with their wands out…or worst yet just their fists. And that scenario seemed very likely to happen if they caught him on their property…

But Voldemort's words rang in his ears…a constant nagging voice that had tormented him ever since that fateful night. _We shall have to deal with him and his family_…he had said. That chilling threat was what made his mind travel so many times against his will to Ginny Weasley, her sunlit copper hair, and sweet smile, and what had impelled him to look up the Weasley's address in his father's Ministry directory.

And what had made him sneak out of his house late at night…

Draco dropped to through the clouds again, after making sure no muggles were around. Hovering a few inches above the ground, he stared at a signpost. Apparently he had just entered Ottery St. Catchpole. He took to the sky again, bearing north. Below him the village lights twinkled invitingly as Draco stuttered with the cold. He came upon a small house, strangely lopsided as if extra rooms had been haphazardly glued to it crazily with magic.

_This must be the place_, Draco thought, perhaps a bit disdainfully. 

He circled around the Burrow like a hawk, not sure what the best approach of entry would be. He thought of just simply knocking on the door…but then he imagined the twins answering it and turning him into a ferret, and leaving his to fend for himself against the garden gnomes. He thought of sneaking through the garden to the back door…but then he imagined Ron feeding him to a rather large Venus Fly Trap…

_Bugger_, he thought whistling through his teeth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a glimmer of light shinning out of one of the upstairs windows. He swooped in closer (but not _too_ close) to investigate. 

As fortune would have it, it was Ginny's room. _She must have left already for the holidays_, he thought. He gazed at her for a minute, she was running a comb through her thick tresses; they fell about her like fiery waves. She was singing to herself (Draco would have probably found the scene less appealing if he could hear that it was WLB's new song), and she looked so impossibly gorgeous with that sweet smile spread across her lips. Draco felt a pang as he realized that she never smiled at him that way…that type of dreamy look was always reserved for Harry. He glanced at her for a few more moments, before realizing with a shock how impossibly dodgy he was being…staring at her through the window like some sort of stalker. He would have to go talk to her. Running his fingers through his white-blonde hair, and flinging his cloak dramatically around his neck, he swooped down to her window…

_This is kind of like…what was that bloody play we did for muggle studies? Ah yes. Romeo and Juliet_. Draco grinned confidently to himself. _Girls like all of that romantic rot…she'll probably melt when she sees that I have come to her rescue…_

_ _

He hovered outside of her window. Ginny's back was turned; she was flipping through a magazine, and sitting on her bed. Draco rapped on the windowpane. Ginny turned around curiously, but her curiosity immediately turned to shock and then indignation. She marched over to her window and flung it open. All sweetness gone from her lips, and her eyes were flashing with their usual wrath that she reserved only for Draco.

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing?" she burst out.

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks_?" Draco quoted cheekily, unperturbed by her anger. "A word, my fair Virginia? I need to talk to you." He favored her with his sexiest smile.

"_Then why don't you come to the door like a normal person, you git_?" 

And with that Ginny Weasley slammed the window shut in Draco's face.

**************

Well that's all for now…please **review**! It is so motivating to know that people are actually reading your fic…makes you want to write more. And a **HUGE** thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is way too late for me to make a thank you list…but I promise to do one next time. And you all know who you are. I love you guys! J

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	14. The Attack

Draco stared aghast at the closed window for a couple of seconds; his jaw hanging slack in openmouthed surprise

**A/N**: This part is quite long…so I'll make my author's note short. Enjoy! And I have no idea why the font is all screwy…it does not look like that on my computer, I swear…*glares angrily at ffn.net*

**Disclaimer**: Don't own _Harry Potter_, or _Romeo and Juliet_…or even the Beatles…

**********

Draco stared aghast at the closed window for a couple of seconds; his jaw hanging slack in openmouthed surprise. 

_She has quite a temper for such a little thing_, he reflected. He closed his mouth as a slow half-smile spread across his thin lips. He rather liked this new aspect of Ginny's personality. He raised his knuckles to the windowpane and rapped on it smartly.

"Go away," came the muffled voice from within. Draco listened as the lock on the window clicked shut.

Unperturbed, Draco casually pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Alohomora._" The window flew open, creaking on its rusty hinges. Ginny stood, a look of bafflement crossing her tiny face, as her curtains flapped around furiously in the cold night wind. 

"You can't really be that thick," she finally choked out. "I said to go away already…so why don't you just take the hint and _sod_ _off_."

"A Warlock Boys fan, I see," Draco commented offhandedly, purposely ignoring her last comment. His steely eyes roved across her somewhat cluttered bedroom, taking in the various posters of the band that were plastered on her walls. An upbeat, bouncy song was blaring out of the one above her bed, as the five youngish wizards swayed and sang to the beat.

"So?" Ginny said defiantly, forgetting for a moment to be indignant at the fact that Draco Malfoy was hovering right outside of her bedroom window. She flipped a stray copper strand out her face, crossing her arms across her chest. "They're really talented," she added, unconvincingly. 

Draco snorted derisively. "They don't even play instruments! And I bet they aren't even really singing…look! He's obviously lip-synching." He pointed to the lead singer who was prancing across the stage, his voice amplified by the _sonorous _spell. "His lips are totally off time with the music."

Ginny gazed at her poster, and had to grudgingly admit that he was right. Which did little to improve her mood. "What do you want?" she demanded gritting her teeth.

"Can't I come in?" Draco asked. His legs were getting stiff from sitting on his broom for so long and it really was quite chilly outside. Ginny let out a tiny snort.

"You must be nutters," she said with a sardonic smile. "To even think that I would _ever_ let you set foot in my bedroom."

"Oh come off it!" Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Just let me in…its not the most comfortable thing to sit on a broom for this long you know…"

"Oh you poor thing…I think I am starting to get all teary-eyed. Really I am."

Draco smirked at her. _He looks rather like the Cheshire Cat—in that story we read for muggle studies_, Ginny thought. _Sickeningly smug. And yet so…good. _She felt her face flush, as she stared at his undisputedly handsome looks and hoped that Draco could not hear her heart pounding loudly against her ribcage. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Then take pity on me, my dear Virginia." He swung both legs over her windowsill and set foot on her carpet, clutching his broom tightly in his right hand.

Ginny eyed him thoughtfully. "I don't know if that is a wise choice," she mused warningly. "_And the place death, considering who thou art, if my kinsman find thee here_." Draco froze as she gave him a _so-there-I-took-muggle-studies-as-well_ look with a toss of her fiery locks. 

"You know," she added slowly. "I love the holidays…with the whole family here…its so nice to see all _six _of my brothers at once…" There was suddenly an ominous boom from upstairs. Ginny knew that it was the family ghoul, but Draco gulped, imagining all seven of the Weasley males storming up the stairs…

"Uh so yeah," Draco mounted his broom with a forced look of indifference on his face and floated back outside. Ginny regarded him, her warm brown eyes dancing with amusement. "I reckon I'll come in the proper way then."

"By all means," Ginny said, relishing her turn to smirk. "Hopefully I'll get to the door first…I wouldn't want to see what would happen Ron or the twins answer it for you…" She smiled at him merrily. "Parting _is_ such sweet sorrow." 

And with that she closed the window once again on a quite pale Draco, struggling not to laugh.

Draco took a deep breath. 

_Well of course he was going to go into the house…he couldn't let her get the last word like that could he?_

He swooped downward, letting his broom come to rest a few inches above the grass and dismounted. Passing like a pale wraith cloaked in shadow across the dark front yard, he crept stealthily up to the back door… tripping over an old cauldron and nearly yelling out in shock as a fat brown chicken clucked at him impatiently…_How impossibly rustic_, he thought scornfully hoping that none of its feathers had gotten on his cloak. _Isn't it supposed to be in a pen or something like that? Ruddy farm animal_. He tiptoed through the garden, and reaching the doorstep knocked softly on the screen door. 

He waited for a few moments, feeling his anxiety rise up to dangerous levels. His mind raced…what was he going to say? He couldn't very well claim he was dropping in for a friendly Yuletide visit…it was late at night and moreover he and his family probably topped the Weasley's mortal enemy list. Draco's palms went clammy. He grasped his wand tightly in his hand, nauseated at the fact that he might have to use it to defend himself against a whole gang of angry wizards at any moment…

After a considerable amount of time the door swung slowly open.

"Hello?" Ginny asked pleasantly. "Ah…Malfoy! How perfectly _corking_ to see you! What brings you here?" She grinned wickedly.

"Where are they?" Draco asked shortly, his gray eyes darting back in forth in paranoia.

"They?" She furrowed her eyebrows in mock puzzlement. "What do you…oh you mean my brothers! Of course. Well actually…they aren't here right now. Would you like me to leave them a message or something?"

"Cute." Draco's voice was like ice. "Absolutely adorable. Would you please Virginia, for the love of Merlin, just let me inside already!"

"Of course, Draky," she said sweetly.

"_Draky_?"

"If you call me Virginia its only fair that I get to call you Draky."   
  
Draco let out a tiny chuckle. "Ok, Ginny," he said pointedly. "Can I please come inside now?"

"I guess…" her voice trailed off, tinged with reluctance as she stood aside. Draco stepped into the cramped Weasley kitchen, immediately kneeling down by the fireplace to warm his hands. Ginny sat down at the wooden kitchen table, her chin propped up with her hand. She eyed Draco expectantly, as he rubbed his palms over the crackling flames. Finally he stood up, glancing at the Floo Powder flowerpot that sat on the kitchen mantelpiece. 

"You're running low," he commented. He turned looking suddenly at Ginny. "Are we the only ones here?" he asked, dropping his voice a bit.

"Well…" Ginny turned instinctively to look at the large oak Grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the kitchen. It was totally useless if you wanted to know the time, but priceless if you wanted to ascertain your family members' whereabouts. Her parents' clock hands pointed to "home"; they were probably upstairs asleep by now. The twins were "out," surely at some wild party somewhere. Ron was at "school" and Percy was at the "home of friend." Bill and Charlie were at "work". Draco followed her gaze to look interestedly at the clock. He had never seen anything quite like it…even he had to grudgingly admit that it was sort of fascinating.

"Well nobody seems to be here expect for my parents," Ginny finally concluded. "And if you try anything dodgy they can Apparate down her with a snap…and hex you senseless."

"Ginny, I am being completely serious right now—what I have to say is really…. well…" Draco looked at her suddenly with a keen, piercing glance. "Can I sit down?"

Ginny idly waved her wand, pulling out a chair across the table. Draco sat down in it. He propped his boots on the table, but Ginny gave him a sharp glance so he took them back off. He pulled his chair closer to the table, and running his fingers through his hair heaved a sigh. Ginny narrowed her eyes, perplexed. He almost looked…nervous. It was slightly alarming to see him like that; his features were supposed to exude a sense of smug cockiness, like they always had done…not this wavering uncertainty. Ginny suddenly felt very cold.

"What is it Draco?" she asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Ginny…ok here's the thing. I heard that—erm—your family, particularly your father…well…" He just shook his head, and raised his eyes to lock Ginny in a steady gaze. "Some people are probably going to try to kill you all." He finally said simply. He searched Ginny's face intently, waiting for her reaction.

Ginny eyes bore into his, her jaw hanging slightly ajar. "If I find out that this is your idea of some kind of horrid joke Malfoy…"

"Ginny, I may not be the nicest person sometimes…but really now why would I go to all of this trouble to play a prank on you?"

"Well how do you know then?" Ginny's voice rose to a shrill squeak. The freckles across her nose stood out like angry red blots on her pale face.

Draco sighed. "My father had me meet Voldemort about a week ago." 

Ginny shuddered involuntarily at the name. Her memory traveled back in time against her will…she was a tiny scared first year again…her life was being sucked out from her as another she had trusted greedily claimed it as his own…she felt the betrayal and icy fear that went along with being inflicted with a irrecoverable wound that would never quite heal. She dropped her eyes, focusing on the wooden tabletop.

"…and I saw him," Draco's voice floated over to her as if it were coming from a great distance. "He said that your father would have to be dealt with…he plans to use him as an example to keep others in the Ministry in their place. He said…well he said that he would have to do with away with your whole family as well." Draco broke off nodding slowly. "So, that is why I came here. To warn you."

There was a long heavy pause.

"What was it like?" Ginny asked suddenly. She looked up, her brown eyes filled with fear. "Seeing Vold—I mean," she gulped. "_Him_?" 

Draco thought for a minute. "I don't know," he shrugged finally. "It was exactly shocking. I knew I would have to meet him eventually. Not that it was all that pleasant either…I suppose that seeing him with all of his followers…well they seemed to me like death would be…"

"Death? I don't understand."

"You know…frozen. Like there was nothing to struggle for anymore; all you needed to do was submit and everything would be taken care of for you. They…the Death Eaters I mean…they don't think anymore. They only obey. The power has consumed them from the inside out…all they are left with is the cold."

"I don't understand what you mean." Ginny looked quite alarmed. Draco just gave her a dry smile. "Well I mean…maybe a little…he almost killed me three years ago…" He voice trailed off into the silence. Ginny could hear the giant grandfather clock ticking like a steady pulse. She stared at Draco Malfoy like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Why?" Ginny inquired abruptly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Draco shrugged. "Well why not?"

"Well no offense, but you don't seem like the type who would really care, that's all."

"Well perhaps if Voldemort finds out about it he'll blame my father," Draco said part in sarcasm, part in earnest. "It'll serve him right." 

"Oh Draco," Ginny groaned. "How ghastly! You don't really mean that!" Draco just raised his eyebrows and stared back at her evenly. 

"Well my father will _not_ be killed," Ginny said decidedly, balling up her fists with determination. "He works for the Ministry…it isn't that easy to assassinate a ministry official is it?" Her defiance barely covered her quaking voice. "I really think that this will turn out to be an empty threat…"

Draco shook his head. "Voldemort is nothing to sneeze at," he objected. "If he wanted to kill me, I would have left the country by now and assumed a different identity."

"Thanks Draco for your unquenchable enthusiasm and for being such a reassuring presence! Could you be any _less_ dismal perhaps?"

Draco thought for a minute and then shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I would warn your father right away…especially with Fudge as Minister. He isn't one of _them_…but they got him in their pocket. He's like a puppet on a pair of strings. I heard them talking about Veronica…I really don't know what exactly they need her for, but Fudge was apparently willing to hand her over to them. So I wouldn't trust the Ministry for any type of reliable protection."

"What a coward," Ginny shook her head disgustedly, as she thought of the Minister of Magic. "Remind me again…_why_ does he exist?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. "Good one," he said finally, still shaking a bit. Ginny looked rather proud. 

"I got it from Ron," she said. "I think he was talking about Professor Trelawney…I've been waiting for ages to use it."

************

Ron stepped through the portrait opening, entering the Gryffindor common room. His blue eyes took in the scene…the room was completely deserted except for a figure curled up on one of the sofas, fast asleep. Ron walked over to the couch and stared down at Hermione. Her mouth was slightly open, an enormous book lay open on top of her hip, and she was breathing evenly. She looked different somehow…all of the stress and worry that go along with being the top student in her class were gone from her face and replaced with simple peace. Ron gazed down at her as the dull red glow of the dying crackling embers caught and illuminated her curly brown hair, and as her chest slowly rose and fell with a serene rhythm. He felt like he could watch her sleep indefinitely…but he knew that he had to rouse her.

"'Mione?" Ron shook her gently. She awoke, her brown eyes gazing up at him blearily, still heavy with sleep.

"What time is it?" She yawned, staring up at the tall lanky figure that stood over her. 

"Its almost nine. Harry said nine right?"

"Yeah he did," Hermione stretched out her arms again. "Why does Sir—I mean Snuffles want to talk to us now?" she wondered out loud.

Ron shrugged. "Don't know." He sat down carefully on the couch, as if it were a piece of china that might shatter. He felt very awkward suddenly now that she was awake, the way he always did when they were alone together. Well at least ever since the ball…Ron cleared his throat. The way he felt towards her was confusing…terrifying almost. Hermione shifted uncomfortably apparently ill at ease herself.

"What are you reading?" Ron burst out suddenly, feeling that he had to do something to break the tension. 

"Oh, it's what I told you and Harry about earlier," Hermione seemed overly relieved that she had something concrete to talk about. "Actually…well I was going to wait for Harry, it is about Veronica after all…but maybe I ought to talk to you about this without him…" Hermione voice trailed off as she looked at Ron thoughtfully.

"Well go on," Ron pressed. "Spit it out already."

"Hold on a moment." Hermione hefted up the huge volume, which was entitled _Muggles, A People Without Magic_, and began flipping rapidly through the pages. "Here." She stopped on a page, pointing with her finger. "Look." Sighing, Ron leaned over her to stare at the miniscule print. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Oh honestly Ron!" She gave him an exasperated glance. "There. Under where it says, _The different types of non-magical persons_…" Ron began to read the page, his freckles standing out with his concentration. He lifted his eyes when he was done and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"So you reckon that Veronica is an…_Armourus…_is that how you pronounce it?" Hermione nodded. Ron scrunched up his face deep in thought. "Well how do you figure?"

"Well," Hermione flipped a few pages forward and pointed triumphantly to a paragraph. "It says here that _Armouri_…are basically impervious to all types of magic…even the most powerful wizard could only slightly affect them. So they are a kind of…super-muggle if you will. So if Veronica is one…it would explain how Snape's potion and the Imperious curse didn't work on her," Hermione furrowed her brow. "But, I still don't get how she got onto Platform 9 ¾ though…I was too preoccupied to think about it at the time, but that is kind of strange since she is not a witch…and of course only wizards and witches can get onto the platform."

"Well it says here that some _Armouri_ can do a bit of magic," Ron spoke up from her side. Hermione looked at him in surprise…his blue eyes gleamed with interest that he usually reserved for Quidditch. "Look. _Armouri are usually either like Squibs, or in uncommon cases capable of very limited magic and only with rigorous practice and training. They are technically therefore, not categorized as muggles; and nor can they be called proper wizards…_it also says that they are quite rare, something like a half of a percent of the human population." Ron looked up at Hermione who was staring back at him with a strange expression.

"See Ron," Hermione said nodding, impressed. "Like I always say…you could be quite a good student if only you would try harder." 

Ron's ears went pink. 

"That would explain how she was able to get here…but there's still one thing I don't get though," Hermione paused. "_Armouri are almost always born from at least one wizard parent_…Veronica hasn't got a wizard mum or dad has she?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think she does," he replied. "But I mean who knows?"

Hermione gazed off into the fire, lost in thought. "Wonder why they want her," she said distantly. "That kind of power…in the wrong hands it would be awful."

Ron furrowed his brows worriedly. "'Mione…do you ever wonder," he broke off hesitating. 

Hermione looked up at him. "What is it Ron?"

"About Veronica I mean," Ron continued. "You don't reckon she's working with You-know-who do you?"

There was a heavy silence. Hermione considered this accusation, an expression of concern twisting across her features. "I mean…I suppose it is possible," she said slowly. "But I certainly hope not. I rather hope that we know her well enough to trust her at this point…"

"But that's the thing," Ron continued anxiously. "Hear me out. We _don't_ know her all that well…I mean she seems likeable enough…but everything surrounding her just seems a bit dodgy…especially with how the Dark Mark came from Harry's wand when she was holding it…all I am saying is that we shouldn't ignore something that might be there. Especially if Harry is in danger…"

Ron fell silent. "I reckon he can make his own choices," he admitted after a while. "I'm really just worried about him," Ron stopped short, suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Blimey, I'm acting like _my mum_." He looked horrified at the prospect. Hermione grinned. 

"We'll just have to talk to Harry about this," she said. "I mean it's a logical concern…we'll have to see what he says."

"What's a logical concern?" asked familiar voice behind them. Hermione and Ron turned to glance at Harry who had just come in the room. Hermione bit her lip, and Ron, who couldn't be discreet if his life depended on it, shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Later, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "We'll tell you later."

"Right," Harry said slowly. His green eyes looked at his two best friends suspiciously. 

He knew them both almost as well as he knew himself; and it was glaringly obvious that they were keeping something very important from him. He suddenly felt extremely left out…it seemed to him that in the past few months the two of them had gotten closer, a connection that he could never be a part of. And that, he felt, was partially his own fault…he was to blame for alienating himself from them because he was afraid…his dreams were haunted by visions of the two people he cared about most, frozen and lifeless…like the limp body of Cedric. That would break him, he knew, to see them like that. It was his one fatal weakness; striking at that would shatter him to the core.

So instead, he had chosen to pursue a superficial relationship of lust without love, empty pleasure without pain. He had sought after this without being completely aware of it…it was to be a relationship where he was safe from getting hurt. Simplicity was what he had subconsciously hoped for. But that very relationship, once thought to be so simple, had ultimately turned out to be more complicated than he could have ever foreseen. And in the end, it had hurt him all the same. Harry conjured up an image of Veronica in his mind's eye, feeling a dull pang in the depths of his chest. It was all so unfair…he wasn't supposed to care this much, but he did. He had made a huge blunder, and now somehow he was going have to put things right.

_ _

_After all those things I've said…she must feel so used. _He thought glumly. _I'll have to talk to her_. _Tonight. And apologize for being such a horrid prat…_

_ _

"Where is Veronica?" asked Harry abruptly drawing himself out of his thoughts.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances that Harry tried to ignore for the moment. "Don't know." Ron shrugged, looking as anxious as only he could.

Harry sighed running his fingers through his jet-black hair, and making it stand wildly on end. He took a quick glance at his watch. "Its practically nine o'clock," he said. "Anyone still here?" 

"No I think everyone left for home already…all the Gryffindors at least," Hermione assured him. 

"Good." 

The three of them crouched down in front of the hearth waiting. Nine o'clock passed, and still they waited. At ten past Harry was beginning to get a bit concerned…he debated whether or not to send Sirius an owl…when suddenly his godfather's disembodied head appeared, floating amidst the dancing flames. He looked kind of hurried and out of breath, but besides that he looked well. He was clean-shaven, and his dark silky hair fell back from his forehead…perhaps it was a bit longer than when Harry had seen him last. His face looked full and healthy, but his dark eyes gleamed seriously.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "I had a bit of trouble finding an available fireplace."

"That's all right," the three of them replied in unison. They looked relieved to see that he was still alive.

"I was going to just see how you were doing Harry…but something more important has come up." Sirius furrowed his brows. "While I was out in Hogsmeade…I ran into Veronica. She was trying to escape." Hermione gasped with a sharp intake of breath, and Ron's blue eyes widened. "She said something about Snape telling her that she was unknowingly part of a plot to kill you…and that she had to get away. Do you know anything about this?"

"No," Harry answered honestly. He suddenly felt like a fool. _So that's why she wanted to talk to me_, he thought cursing himself silently. _I've royally botched everything up now…_

_ _

"Well don't worry," Sirius reassured them, as his eyes took in their worried expressions. "She is back in the cave with Beaky…I've put an alarmscope by the entrance…she should be quite safe."

"I think I should go talk to her." Harry said decidedly standing up. Sirius looked skeptical.

"No Harry, stay here. I'll bring her back myself. Meet me by the Honeydukes tunnel entrance…just make sure that the classroom is empty. I should be there in about twenty minutes." There was a faint pop as Sirius' head disappeared from the flames. 

"I'll get the invisibility cloak," Harry said shortly. He bounded up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Hermione and Ron exchanged a long, meaningful glance…neither wanting to say what they were thinking. 

Harry came back a few moments later, with the cloak and the Marauder's map. They gathered around the piece of parchment, searching it for where all of the professors were presently located. Most of them seemed to be either in their classrooms or offices, and not wandering the halls Luckily Snape was busy in the dungeons, and Filch seemed preoccupied with Peeves upstairs in the trophy room. It looked like the path was clear. Harry tried to drape the cloak over himself and his two friends (due to Ron's recent growth spurt this task was becoming kind of problematic) when suddenly the common room fire began to spout and splutter excitedly. Harry swung around alarmed, and saw Sirius' face floating once again among the flames.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. The three of them rushed over to the fireplace. "What are you doing back?"

"She's gone, Harry," Sirius was panting with exertion, and his face looked drawn with anxiety. "She must have taken Beaky. Both of them are gone."

*********

Veronica soared through the foggy night sky astride Buckbeak. The wind whisked by at their speed, making her dark hair fly out behind her. Veronica had always had a vague notion that flying had to be this romantic, exhilarating experience; it _had_ been a rush to fly with Harry on his Firebolt and she was the type who would get off of a roller coaster and immediately get back in line for another go. But flying on the hippogriff was anything but thrilling. 

_Terrifying would probably be a more adequate description_, Veronica thought, her heart racing as she almost slipped off of Buckbeak's back into the gulf of space below. He had lurched to the side unexpectedly again. The majestic beast was probably used to having someone with more experience riding him…and though Veronica had gone horseback riding a couple of times, this was very different. 

It was for one thing about a hundred feet above the ground. And if she fell, she would probably get more than just a couple of bruises…

Veronica peered over the hippogriff's massive neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the ground below through the fog. She nearly yelped with relief as she saw a collection of village lights below. She had been following the railroad tracks, looking for the closest train station. She pulled at Buckbeak's reins. The hippogriff slowed down and began to descend through the clouds.

She guided Buckbeak to an open field, a little way outside of the town, so as not to attract unwanted attention. From all accounts it seemed to be an exclusively muggle town; there was no sign of cloaks or cauldrons as far as she could tell. She heaved an enormous sigh of relief, and patted the hippogriff appreciatively on the neck. 

"Thanks," she whispered. "Wish me luck." Buckbeak squawked, and pointedly tugged at her cloak sleeve with his beak.

"Oh right," Veronica felt foolish as she took off her dark Hogwarts cloak and robes. Underneath she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. As an afterthought, she decided that she should leave Sirius a quick note. She had after all borrowed his pet without asking. She pulled a pen and scrap of paper out of the side pocket of her travel bag and scribbled on it hurriedly.

_Sirius,_

_I had to go. Try to understand. Don't try to look for me. Tell Harry and everyone that I'll be ok._

_Sorry for taking your eagle/horse…sorry I really don't know what he is called (it is a he, right?). But I apologize for borrowing it._

_Veronica_

She put the note in the robe pocket, and offered it, along with the cloak, to Buckbeak. With a final squawk and an intelligent gleam of his flashing orange eyes, the hippogriff took the sky, her clothes safely clenched in his talons. Veronica watched him go, and then hurried into the town to catch the next train into London.

She was able to get an 11:15 departure. Inside the railway car, she sat back in her seat, feeling extremely relived. She had been able to pull it off…she stared out of the window into the nearly complete nighttime darkness. All she had to do now was catch a red-eye flight from London to LAX. Although it would be a hassle to get a ticket so last minute…with any luck, she could be at home by tomorrow evening. Veronica sighed wearily as the intercom buzzed overhead.

"King's Cross next!" the conductor's voice called out.

*********

Ginny Weasley heard the distant whistle of a passing train, and took a look at her watch. It was nearly a quarter to midnight. She looked at Draco who was still sitting across the table, sipping a cup of tea. 

"It's getting late," Ginny said.

Draco gave her a knowing smirk. "I feel like you are trying to kick me out."

"Well maybe I am," Ginny retorted, but her lips were curling up into a smile…one of her genuine smiles that were like warm sunshine after a winter storm. Draco realized that this was the first time she had actually given him a friendly look. He stood slowly, flinging his cloak over his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you around…half a moment," he stopped short, remembering something. "No, I _won't_ be seeing you around. My father insisted that I go to school from now on at Durmstrang…ruddy freezing place."

"Well I suppose you won't be getting any sort of _tan_ soon," Ginny said somewhat critically eying Draco's pale complexion, a faint wicked smile playing across her lips. She looked up him with a sudden earnest expression. "I don't know how to thank you…for warning me…" she broke off awkwardly.

"Don't mention it," Draco said shortly. "I figure this will be my random act of kindness for the year." Ginny gave him another small smile.

"We will be alright," she said firmly, trying to remain stoic. Draco just nodded at her slowly and put his hand on the doorknob…

Abruptly the door swung open forcefully like a shot, banging against the wall. Draco stepped back in shock. 

Percy Weasley tottered in, swaying crazily on his feet. Ginny surprised happiness at seeing her long self-exiled brother quickly turned to disbelief. She didn't think it possible…put her prim, straight-laced, responsible older brother looked…well…_drunk_. Actually, she realized as she watched him stumble, inebriated, across the kitchen, his short red hair a disheveled mess, and his face as red as a beet, _pissed out of his senses_ might be closer to the mark. Percy pointed dazedly at Ginny.

"Ginny-pinny!" he burst out, his words slurring awfully. Ginny flushed scarlet at her old nickname. Percy furrowed his brows trying to concentrate. "I have to…ah…tell ya somethin'…" he voice trailed off as his eyes were distracted by the path of his finger, which was for some reason strangely fascinating…especially since there appeared to be two of them. He head lolled around, as he looked back up at his sister. "Ginny-winny…there's two of you…stop doing that!" His gray eyes widened, and then he started howling with laughter.

"One too many shots of _Ogden's Ol' Firewhisky_ I see." Draco was struggling not to laugh and losing badly. "And its only eleven thirty! That's quite impressive."

"Malboy…" Percy grinned, and stumbling over to Draco to give him a friendly slap on the shoulders. He missed badly, upsetting a stack of dishes by the sink. They clattered to the floor as Percy was overcome with a fit of giggles. Hanging off of the edge of the counter, he righted himself tittering uncontrollably. 

"Malboy…simply _spiffing_ to see you old foy!" He draped one arm drunkenly over Draco's shoulders and pulled Ginny towards him with the other. "I love both of you…crazy people…" he said somewhat tearfully, locking both of them in a furious bear hug.

"Um…" Draco tried desperately to extricate himself from Percy's embrace. Percy let go and began to boisterously belt out _Hexmaster Woman_ at the top of his lungs. "I think we should sit him down."

"Yes," Ginny agreed worriedly. With their combined efforts, they managed to stir Percy into the living room. Ginny suggested to her brother that he sit down. He attempted to sit on the couch and missed badly landing flat on his bottom on the floor. With Draco's help, she pulled Percy to his feet and sat him bodily on the sofa. Hysterically giggling he slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Ginny stared at her brother exasperatedly.

"C'mon, Perce," she pleaded with him. He staggered to his feet, leaning heavily on her shoulders. Ginny grunted under his weight. "You've got to try and sit…"

"But I keep on…_missing_!" Percy began to crack up again. They suddenly he let out a low groan, as he slumped heavily against her. He had passed out cold. Draco assisted her in laying his limp body down on the couch.

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Draco asked.

"Never," Ginny gazed at her brother aghast. "He never drinks. Not even at his graduation party."

"Yeah, he seemed like kind of a drip," Draco drawled.

"No he _isn't_," Ginny insisted, annoyed that he was criticizing her brother. "I mean…well maybe a bit," she admitted. "But only I get to criticize my family…got it?"

"All right, all right," Draco held up his hands in protest. "No need to get all riled up."

"This is just so strange," Ginny mused quietly. "Especially after…" she broke off, realizing that she really didn't want Draco to know about the fight her dad had with Percy. That was family business after all…not something for public display. "I mean it is just really queer."

"Well maybe we should try to wake him up?" Draco suggested. Ginny shrugged. Draco bent over Percy, peering closely at his face. "_Ennervate_," he muttered with a flick of his wand. Percy's eyelids fluttered, as he looked gratefully at Draco. 

"Malboy…how good of you…thank you. Thank you," he said blearily. 

And then leaning over the side of the sofa, Percy Weasley grimaced with nausea and proceeded to vomit all over Draco's brand-new shiny black boots. 

********

Draco was not pleased in the least. He began to curse vehemently. Ginny tried to be sympathetic, and failed miserably. Soon she was curled up on the carpet, shrieking uncontrollably with laughter.

"That's right, laugh it up." Draco said moodily. 

"I'm sorry," Ginny got to her feet, gasping for breath. "I'm sure you can buy another pair…it's just an unfortunate accident…" Her voice trailed, off lost somewhere in her peals of mirth. Draco watched her, shaking his head as she doubled over with laughter.

"I just ordered these!" he sighed regretfully, looking at his soiled boots. "From the J-Wiz catalogue."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and pointed her wand at the carpet. "_Lavario_!" she exclaimed. Sparks flew out at the carpet and almost instantly it was sparklingly clean. Ginny had less luck with Draco's boots. After several spells she just gave up.

"That's the best I can do," she said, and to her credit, she kept a straight face. Draco looked glumly at his boots. "But don't worry…from what I hear you've got more clothes than Lavender Brown…"

"I love it when you make biting remarks, Ginny." Draco said wearily. "It makes you seem so sexy…in fact perhaps I should just snog you senseless right now…"

Ginny wrinkled her brow, pretending to think. "Really I would…but you've got bits of puke all over your boots."

Draco just shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "Good night Ginny." He tramped out of the house Ginny watched him leave, as he took off on his Nimbus 2001, a multitude of confused feelings stirring within her. Sighing she took some left over Pepper-Up potion out from one of the kitchen cabinets and brought it over to where Percy lay.

She shook him gently. Percy moaned. "C'mon Perce," she said gently, putting the vial to his lips. "Take some of this…it'll help clear your head. Trust me…the twins use it sometimes to sober up."

Percy sipped some of the fluid down, and soon steam was exploding from his ears, making it look like his head was on fire. But fortunately he seemed to be more or less sober. He slowly drew himself into an upright position, and then moaning plaintively, lay back down.

"Argh…my head," his face twisted into a grimace. "Hurts like…bugger…" His voice trailed off.

"Perce, what happened?" Ginny peered at him anxiously. Percy could see his sister's concerned face through his somewhat blurred vision. He realized with a pang how much he had missed her…and his entire family for that matter. He smiled at her weakly.

"Well I remember drinking a lot…I was in a pub somewhere…I went in thinking I would just have a couple of butterbeers…" He trailed off. Then suddenly his gray eyes widened in horror as he shot into an upright position. His thin face twisted into a wretched expression, as he buried his head in his hands and began to moan.

"Perce! What is it?" Ginny pressed, alarmed by his abrupt change in mood.

"I remember _why_ I went to the pub in the first place," he groaned. "Ginny…I-I," he gulped. "_I quit my job_!"

"_WHAT_?" Ginny looked at Percy as if he had just announced that he was going to join the Warlock Boys. Which would probably have been easier to believe.

"Yes," Percy sighed mournfully. "I-I went into Fudge's office this afternoon…to deliver one of my reports on cauldron thickness. I was done far before my expected filing date so I must have caught him by surprise. He was there with Malfoy and Mancair…they were demanding that he fire Dad. Fudge looked really frightened…but he was agreeing with them. That's when they saw me."

Ginny stood frozen in horror, as her brother continued his story. "Mancair and Malfoy left…they gave me these horrid, condescending glances as they walked out of the door. And there was Fudge acting like nothing had just happened. I stared at him in disbelief for a few moments. I really didn't want to ask him about Dad, I-I well was afraid that I would no longer be on his good side if I did that." Percy looked rather sheepish. "But you all—I mean _we_ haven't got much money as it is, and if they fired Dad, well…" Percy's voice trailed off.

"What happened then?" Ginny was breathless.

"Well I confronted him," Percy shook his head regretfully. "I asked him if he was going to fire Dad. I told him that we would be in awful shape if Dad weren't working…especially with us having such a big family and all. I demanded to know exactly _what _reason he would have toevenfire Dad in the first place…he is an excellent employee and does his job well. But he just brushed me aside. He didn't have any real reason for firing Dad, of course…except fear. 'This is not your concern Patty', he said. He-er-sometimes tends not to remember my name…"

"I've noticed, Perce," Ginny said carefully.

"And I just kind of…snapped. I don't know what got into me…I told him he was a coward and that he had sold himself to the Death Eaters. I-I," Percy moaned. "I c-called the M-minister of Magic a _flabby, blubbering, spineless idiot…_Oh my God…" Percy sank weakly back in his seat. "He fired me of course."

"I thought you said that you quit…"

"Well kind of. I think I quit and got fired at the same time. So technically it depends on whom you ask."

"Well," Ginny nodded decidedly at Percy. "I am rather proud of you. That was really brave."

"Proud? _Of this_?" Percy shrieked. "This is one of the most awful things I have ever done! I basically have no chance of ever getting a job at the Ministry again…I'm on my way to becoming a shiftless bum…"

Ginny felt herself smile. "I highly doubt that Perce," she said. "You were Head Boy at Hogwarts…you got more N.E.W.T.S. than the rest of your class put together. I'm sure you'll find work somewhere…"

"No, I won't," Percy said darkly. "I'm a complete disgrace."

"No you are not!" Ginny insisted. "Wait until Mum and Dad hear…they will be so proud of you, sticking up for the family and all."

Percy looked at her sharply. "I am not telling Mum and Dad!" he hissed. "Dad still probably hates me for what I said to him…and I don't blame him."

Ginny looked sympathetically at her older brother…he looked so achingly pitiful and lonely as he stared off into space. Her heart went out to him; she wanted to comfort him somehow. She dove into him, giving him a furious hug, her arms encircling around his waist. She suddenly felt like a very little girl again…she wished desperately that she was back in those happy days were her family seemed solid and unbreakable and her older brothers and parents invincible. She felt the tears brimming up as her cheek pressed against her brother's shirt. Back when fear and hate did not hang ominously on the horizon threatening to rent her life to pieces…she let out a low sob.

"Ginny," Percy seemed alarmed. He awkwardly reached out to stroke his hand across her copper hair reassuringly. "Don't cry…please it will all be ok…I promise," he said haltingly.

"You got to talk to Mum and Dad Perce, you have to," Ginny's voice was muffled as her face was still pressed against him.

"It's not that simple sometimes, Ginny," Percy said regretfully. Ginny looked up at him, still a bit teary-eyed. She brushed away her remaining tears with her hand.

"Don't give me that whole _when-you-are-older-you-will-understand _speech!" Ginny looked up at him indignantly. "I'm fifteen by the way. I know Mum and Dad just as well as you do! And I know that they will forgive you if you would only talk to them and stop being so stubborn."

Percy gave Ginny a long wistful look, a dull sadness hung behind his usually intense gray eyes. "I don't think they will," he objected simply. He stood painfully. "I'm going back to Penny's…don't tell them about this? Please?" Ginny gazed at him steadily. Then finally she nodded.

"All right," she said reluctantly, a sorrowful look in her soft brown eyes. "We all really miss you Perce…even the twins." Percy had to grin. "I hope that you'll change your mind."

"Maybe," Percy said distantly. He peered into the kitchen, and the broken pieces of dishware that still lay strewn across the floor. "I didn't do that, did I?" Ginny nodded, and Percy fixed the dishes with a binding spell. 

"I must have drunk quite a lot," he said kind of impressed with himself. "My head still hurts like a Bludger hit it and I don't remember much of anything…" he furrowed his brows puzzled. "Draco Malfoy wasn't here was he? I could have sworn…"

"Blimey Perce, you must have _really_ drunk a lot then," Ginny said quickly.

********

It was two in the morning, but a trio of young wizards sat, wide-awake, in the dimly lit Gryffindor common room. They were all talking excitedly in whispers, trying to keep their voices low. 

"I can't believe she _took off_ on Buckbeak!" Ron said for the umpteenth time.

"I can," Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "But why? That's the question."

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look. Hermione nodded reluctantly and cleared her throat. 

"About Veronica Harry," she said. "We found out that she is an _Armourus_."

Harry stared at her blankly. "Should I know what this is?"

"What she is trying to say," Ron threw Hermione a frustrated glance. "Is that Veronica can't be affected by magic. That's why Malfoy wasn't able to properly curse her at the ball."

Harry's eyes grew rather big behind his glasses. But he nodded slowly. "I guess that all makes sense," he said slowly.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione burst out anxiously. "We _so_ are worried…the way that she left so suddenly…and the fact that she is practically a deadly weapon to wizards…" Hermione broke off unable to say the rest.

"We just want to warn you, Harry," Ron said gruffly. "She might be with…_You-Know-Who_…"

There was a long silence. Harry stared at the low red embers of the common room fire…he wished suddenly that Sirius was still there. He would certainly know how to deal with this…well at least better than they all did. Harry gazed reflectively at the hearth for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"I don't think she is," he said with surprising firmness. "I really think that Snape scared her into leaving so that Voldemort could get to her…"

"But Harry, why would Snape do that? Dumbledore said that he was no longer with the Death Eaters…" Hermione's voice broke in pleadingly.

"And why would she listen to him so suddenly?" Ron added, scrunching up his face the way he always did when he was perplexed.

Harry sighed heavily. His face was drawn and haggard…making him look older than his years. He peered at his friends worriedly, his black hair sticking up shockingly on his head. "It's partly my fault," he said quietly. "She wanted to talk to me about everything…and I wouldn't listen. So her next best option was probably to leave." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I mean if she was working for Voldemort she could have killed me already…hundreds of times."

Ron and Hermione did not know how to respond to this, so they said nothing at all. "But what do we do now?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Sirius told us to stay here," Hermione said softly.

"While he goes to get Professor Lupin…and tries to tell Dumbledore," Harry nodded. Dumbledore was unfortunately out of town in response to a wave of muggle killings that had swept the continent, the kind of thing that was becoming all too common lately. Remus Lupin was working in Greece, where the government was more tolerate of the fact that he was a werewolf. "But neither of them know where Veronica went anymore than we do."

"I'll bet she went home," commented Hermione thoughtfully.

"But where is that?" Ron asked looking at Harry. "America, I know…but where?"

"Southern California actually…I can't remember the exact city though," Harry answered. Hermione's face suddenly lit up, and she took off, bounding up the stairs…the ones that led to the _boy's_ dormitories. 

"Hey 'Mione I think you're going the wrong way!" Ron bellowed after her, but she ignored him, disappearing into the bedrooms at the top. "I wish she would explain to us what is going on when she gets these strange fits," he added in an undertone to Harry. Harry grinned widely.

Hermione emerged at the foot of the stairs a few seconds later, a rolled up newspaper clutched in her fist. She raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She waved the newspaper around excitedly.

"T-there l-look," she panted, spreading in out on the floor. It was the _Daily Prophet_…the issue with the column about Harry and his scandalous love life. Veronica, in picture form, was staring out at them in dismayed mortification, trying to shield herself from outside view her outstretched palm. "I-I knew the twins still had a few copies. They thought it was really funny." 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Look at her clothes. I remember she had all of these t-shirts and things from high school that she wore to bed…look!" Veronica had dropped her arms, to stare at the camera angrily. They could now see her yellow shirt. "See…_Ventura High School Cross Country_…she must live in Ventura!" Hermione paused, wrinkling up her tiny nose. "Wherever _that_ is."

"Well that doesn't really help us much," Harry said sadly, staring at the newspaper article. "I mean…Voldemort could have gotten to her by now. Especially with Dumbledore out of town. We can't tell the Ministry…obviously…and Sirius can't look for her either, he has enough to worry about as it is." Harry shook his head. "We need to get to her before they do, but I don't know how. It would take ages to fly across the ocean on brooms…could we maybe use some kind of portkey?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "They have to be set up ahead of time."

"Maybe we could Apparate!" Ron suggested, with an excited gleam in his blue eyes.

"That's crazy!" Hermione objected with some heat. "Ron, you said yourself that it was really hard…didn't you miss the target area by a couple of kilometers every time you tried to practice with your Dad this summer? And as I always say…_you can't Apparate on and off of the Hogwarts grounds_!"

But by now Harry had an equally excited gleam in his eyes as well. "So we'll sneak out and go to Hogsmeade," Harry said lightly. "Is it all that hard to do Ron?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. The trick is staying concentrated on where you want to go…"

"We are not Apparating _anywhere_!" Hermione insisted vehemently. She looked at her two best friends like they needed a strong dosage of drugs and a room with soft walls. "We don't have our licenses yet! We could get in so much trouble! The Department of Magical Transportation fines people who Apparate without a license you know. Or even worse we could get our licenses suspended so that we can't get it until a couple of years after everyone else…"

"Well we have to make sure we don't get caught," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Fat chance that," Hermione said moodily. "And what if we get _splinched_." Harry and Ron shuddered involuntarily.

"Erm…" Harry felt that perhaps the novelty of the idea was wearing off. "How many people do—uh—splinch themselves."

Ron shrugged. "I really don't think that many people _actually_ get splinched…none of my brothers have yet and all of them passed the test. And I didn't during the summer while I was practicing." Ron furrowed his brows. "My father says that most of people who get splinched are usually intoxicated…the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad gives those people an AUI along with heavy fines of course…"

"AUI?" Harry asked curiously.

"Apparating Under the Influence," Hermione supplied. "But even that doesn't mean that it isn't a stupid idea." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Well do you have a better one?" Ron demanded.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh that sounded remarkably like an exasperated critic of the male species. But she really didn't have a better idea.

"We need to do it soon. I say two days for now…that would give 'Nica enough time to get home." Harry looked at his two friends levelly. "We can all head over to Hogsmeade at nine o'clock in the morning. Sound good?"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, trying to look braver than they felt.

**********

Veronica stood the kitchen of her one-story ranch style home, preoccupied with washing the dishes. She stacked them in the dishwasher, as she listened to the music from the stereo in the adjoining living room. Her mom would've probably asked her to turn it down; but right now she was out working the night shift of her second job. 

Veronica had greeted her mom at the airport terminal, feeling a flood of relief at the familiar face. She hadn't yet explained to her everything that had happened while she was over in the UK…she knew that she would have to tell her eventually, but it wasn't going to be easy. The experiences that she had gone through in the past few months were incredible to say the least; she would have to wait for the perfect timing to explain it all to her mother. Veronica sighed disheartened at the unpleasant chore that lay ahead.

_But for now_…Veronica grinned happily as she looked out of the window. She was home. She was back in a world that was familiar to her…a place were people communicated with telephones and email instead of owls…where people didn't zoom across the air in brooms and think that it was perfectly normal to see ghosts and moving pictures…it was nice to get back into a somewhat normal rhythm. 

Normal…but certainly not exactly as it had been before. Veronica focused her attention on the dishes in front of her…refusing to think of a certain green-eyed someone, with unruly jet-black hair and a gorgeous smile…she frowned, staring at the blue plastic cup in her hand. 

_Don't think about him_, she told herself furiously. And with that she willed herself to ignore her feelings. She gazed out the window at the sky, flushed with pink and orange as the sun sank slowly behind the hills. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she resolved to be thankful for being safe at home and to get on with her life. Putting the last dish into the dishwasher, she ambled out into her living room. Her yellow lab Monty, greeting her excitedly, jumping up on her. She patted him, and wagging his tail he bounded off into the garage. She turned up the stereo, humming contentedly to herself.

"_I don't care to much for money_," she belted out, turning on her computer to check her email. "_Money can't buy me love. Can't buy me looooove-oh-everybody tells me so! Can't me looooove-oh-no no noooo!_"

Suddenly she heard a loud crash emerge from the garage. "Monty!" she called out exasperatedly. He had a bad habit of upsetting the recycling bin to play with the soda cans. She left the computer desk, to stride over to the garage. Veronica was about to turn the knob, when she stopped short. Monty was an enormous dog and therefore incredibly noisy…and as far as she could sense the garage was absolutely silent. She stiffened as her heart jumped up into her throat. She knew intuitively that something was horribly wrong. 

Racing across the room and grabbing the phone, Veronica dialed 9-1-1. She told the operator that she thought there was an intruder in the garage, and they assured her that they would send a squad car over right away. Veronica felt somewhat calmer as she put down the receiver. 

But the silence was eerie and unnerving…she was itching to know what was in the garage…_she had to know_. Fully aware that she flying against all better judgment, she grabbed a heavy frying pan from the kitchen and inched her way over to the door…_I feel like one of those woman in those horror movies_, she thought. She might have been amused if she weren't so anxious. She gripped the handle of the pan tightly, as her palms seemed suddenly to be exerting twice their normal amount of sweat.

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

A girl with Kaleidoscope eyes…"

Veronica listened halfheartedly to the still-playing stereo as she slowly turned the doorknob. The door swung open, creaking on its hinges. She gazed out into the dark garage…and with trembling fingers turned on the light.

"…Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes 

And she's gone…"

Veronica's eyes roved the scene. Her eyes suddenly fell on her dog…he was laying on the ground…limp and lifeless. Veronica let out a high-pitched shriek and stumbled over to where her dead dog lay. She shakily touched his silky amber coat…he was cold to the touch...the tears spilled from her eyes and she quaked uncontrollably…

She felt a prickly sensation on the nape of her neck, and knew with a sudden certainty that she was not alone in the room. Jumping up, Veronica swung around. A stocky balding man, slightly shorter than she was, stood by the doorway that led into the backyard. He didn't look particularly imposing, expect for two small facts. The first was that his wand was pointed directly at her. The second was that his right hand was composed of a silver metallic substance that fit seamlessly to his wrist as if it were his real flesh…Veronica shuddered as she looked at the silver hand that gleamed dully in the dimly lit garage. She was suddenly filled with incensed rage…she regarded his wand, and suddenly felt no fear…that curse that dumb ass Malfoy tried on me didn't work, who is to say that this guy can hurt me now? It wasn't really logical to assume this…but Veronica was too angry to care.

"You!" she screeched. "You killed my dog!" She lunged at him like some wild beast; the pan fell heavily on the man's shoulder as he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. The pan clattered to the ground as Veronica tossed it aside…she started kicking the prostrate figure repeatedly as he lay on the floor twisting and writhing to avoid her hectic pummeling…she was failing about wildly, hot tears of wrath streaming down her cheeks…she wrapped his cloak around his neck and pulled on it until the wizard was in a choke hold…

His face red from a lack of oxygen, the man struggled to raise his wand in the air. "A-accio R-revolver!" He choked out. Veronica stiffened as she suddenly felt two things rush through the air and come to rest by the temples on both sides of her forehead. Barely able to breathe, she slowly craned her neck around, shifting her head slightly to the side. She was staring down the barrel of a gun that hovered in midair a couple of inches from her face. She closed her eyes. Please, just let the police come…please, she prayed silently, her insides like ice.

"Get up!" The man barked. He had a high whinning voice, with a definite British accent. He looked extremely irritated. Veronica had given him two black eyes and he was still spluttering for breath. She stood slowly, quivering like a leaf. "You'll do as I say! These are proper muggle guns. They have six shots in them each…that should be enough to hurt even you."

"Where are you taking me?" Veronica demanded frantically.

"To your new master," he said shortly. And then with a sudden movement, like a cobra striking its prey, he whipped out his metallic hands and struck Veronica forcefully across the forehead. She felt like something had exploded painfully between her eyes…she sunk to the ground in a daze…the world was spinning sickeningly around her…

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Ooooohhhhh…"

Veronica faintly heard her stereo as if the music were traveling across a vast distance. She thought she could hear someone pounding on her garage door…it suddenly burst open, with a blaze of flashing lights, blue and red, and marching feet with uniforms. She heard yelling voices floating around her confusedly and saw sparks streaming out of a wand, pulsing like a dull green light. The vague forms began to swirl dizzyingly around her, and suddenly all the images before her eyes merged as she was plunged into complete darkness. She saw and heard no more.

**********

**A/N**: What can I say…I'm addicted to cliffhangers! Aren't they fun? (grins wickedly at her hapless readers). Oh and about the random Beatles insertion at the end…they are a cool band and I was listening to them while I was writing this. So I decided to pay a little tribute to them…or something. Anyhow **review**! **Review**! It makes me write a lot faster than I would otherwise.

**Oh and a great huge thanks to** (takes a deep breath): BJ (I explained platform 9 ¾ …pretty slick huh? *grins hopefully* And about the fact that students should have noticed she was a muggle earlier – I changed some stuff in earlier chapters to help explain that), Lin-z (thanks for the Beta read offer! And I really like your fic by the wayJ), Lisa A., Monana (hehe – you really don't like Draco do you? And about the flashlight I think it would work at Hogwarts…it is not like a radio or cell phone…it doesn't rely on an outside power source), Kathy, Shadow (yes I am cruel J), TatraMegami, Triskel (Ginny's eyes are now permanently brown…I hope), Lani, Iphigenia (Hermione's name is now spelled correctly throughout the whole fic…I hope. Thanks for catching that!), California Love (please tell me that you are still ok…you seemed kind of wound up when you reviewed…;)), Emma, (I was kidding when I said you were torturing Harry- I really did like your fic), Sara, Anna, Breanna Neuauer, (good suggestion about Vernon…I changed that too), Magnolia, Sayer, Amanda Macini (heh – you'll have to wait and see about that ;)), Neva, Kathy, Clouded Critic, Perdita, Moi, nagh, buzzardbreath, Orie (thanks for catching that with the feast…I'll probably change it when I get the time), Maia, sakura, Silver Dragon Flame (I hope it isn't aMary Sue…well maybe it is a little bit…*shrugs*), Andrea, and trowa.

I hope that I got everyone who reviewed that last two chapters. And if not…well you know who you are and you know already that you are awesome.   
  


_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	15. Travel, Blood, and Tears

Harry Potter raced frantically through a dark underground corridor

**A/N**: Sorry this was so long in coming…I've been busy lately. But to make up for it…I spent all morning writing this. So forgive me, eh? Not beta-read yet…so forgive spelling and/or grammar errors. Read on. **And review**! Oh and I raised the rating to PG -13 just to be safe (it gets kind of dark near the end) but it is probably a very mild PG-13 at the most.

**Disclaimer**: No I am not JK and no I do not own Harry Potter…

_ _

_**********_

_Harry Potter raced frantically through a dark underground corridor. He clenched his wand in his right fist; it bobbed up and down with his stumbling gait, a feeble glow that was the only source of light in the twisting maze. His left arm was extended, and his groping fingertips grazed the damp granite wall as he swung around the corner. Despite his haste, Harry felt strangely detached from his present situation; he felt a great sense of urgency, but his mind was too foggy to recall exactly what he sought so eagerly._

_ _

_Suddenly the path he was falling led him out into an open chamber. Torches formed a ring around the room, casting long, eerie shadows along the walls. Harry stopped short, and stepped cautiously into the hall, his footsteps echoing ominously in the quiet. He could discern the rise and fall of conversing voices and as he peered into the room, and then Harry saw their owners…_

_ _

_A man was down on his knees, before an imposing figure, cloaked in darkness, and whose back was turned towards him. The prostrate minion was whimpering obsequiously like a beaten animal. His round red face was twisted with fear, his tiny brown eyes gaped up at his master imploringly, and his short arms where outstretched, pleading for mercy. His right arm gleamed in the torchlight, the silver metal of the forearm fitted seamlessly to his pale flesh…_

_ _

_"Get up, Wormtail, you little rat." The voice of shadowy was individual was high and chill.Harry felt his insides churn sickeningly as he shuddered involuntarily. Quaking like a leaf, Wormtail stood, whining and cringing horribly. He cowered before his master, unable to stare directly at his face. Harry felt his breath go out, as he lurched forward against his will. The cloaked figure stiffened, suddenly sensing an intruder. He turned slowly to face the opposite wall, his gaze seem to rest on Harry, as he stood rooted to the floor. The bony face, gaunt and whiter than a skull surveyed the hallway entrance, the red, livid, eyes roved, striving to pin down the unwelcome guest. Like a cobra, the Lord Voldemort swayed on his feet; his flat silted nostrils sniffed the air expectantly, ready to strike. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, praying for a miracle. His scar throbbed with the familiar dull pain that thudded against his forehead._

_ _

_But Voldemort stared straight through Harry, unable to see him. He turned back to Wormtail. "Your master is not pleased Wormtail," the soft voice hissed. "Not pleased at all. I had hoped for more. I had hoped that you would be done with your task by now."_

_ _

_"Please master," Wormtail whimpered. "Please…" He gestured wildly to the corner of the room. "I did bring master something!" Harry's gaze shifted to where Wormtail had pointed, and felt his stomach drop down to his knees. For an instant he felt as if all was lost…Voldemort had Veronica in his clutches. Except, Harry realized as he looked at the prisoner, she was much too old to be Veronica…Harry's eyes widened in confusion. The woman who lay unconscious and chained to the wall had the same full red lips, and striking features; nevertheless she was definitely a different person. Her hair was cropped short; it fell barely past her chin whereas Veronica's long dark hair fell well past her shoulders, and her eyebrows and lips were lined with faint traces of wrinkles and creases. But the resemblance was striking…Harry stood transfixed. _

_ _

_"Yes," Voldemort's voice was slow and icy. "Wormtail did bring his master this small token…but it is hardly enough. Master will have to teach Wormtail a lesson so that next time he will accomplish his mission…" Wormtail face contorted frightfully, and he flung himself at his master's feet, pleading with him fervently. But the Lord Voldemort was not merciful to those that failed him._

_ _

_"Crucio," He hissed, his snake-like forked tongue whipping out of his mouth. Sparks flew from the wand, and Wormtail began to scream. It was not the cry of an injured human being; it was the high savage shriek of a wounded animal. At the same instant, Harry's scar seemed to explode with stinging pain. The intensity of it stabbed Harry like a knife, it seared through his forehead with violent fury. It was sheer agony; smarting tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he sank to the floor, writhing in anguish, and clutching at his scar…wishing desperately that he could rent the skin from his head. Red miasma swam before his eyes…he could faintly hear Voldemort's voice echo through the cave._

_ _

_"You will bring me her next time Wormtail! Or you will feel pain, my dear servant…more pain…"_

_ _

_**********_

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, his sheets wrapped around his waist and moist with sweat. It was peaceful in the predawn early morning; the boys dormitory was bathed in soft light, and all was silent except for Ron's even breathing. But Harry's scar throbbed with a pain that was horrifying real. Throwing open the curtain that surrounded his four-poster bed, Harry swung his legs over the side of his mattress, and leapt down onto the carpeted floor. Grabbing his horn-rimmed glasses, he flung on a shirt, a pair of jeans, and his Hogwarts robes and cloak. He marched across the room, and flung open the curtains around Ron's bed.

"Ron?" Harry shook his best friend, his face drawn with urgency. Mumbling sleepily Ron rolled over. "Ron?" Harry's voice rose, as he gave Ron a firm jab with his forefinger. Ron jumped up shocked out of his sleep, to stare up at Harry, irritated.

"Bugger, Harry! What is it?" Ron groaned. 

"I had a dream, Ron," Harry said seriously, his green eyes peering concernedly out from behind his glasses. 

"So what else is new?" Ron asked grumpily. He had been up with Harry well after midnight playing exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room. And Ron wasn't exactly a morning person to begin with. "It's about four o'clock in the morning…can't it wait?"

"No." Harry stated his simple answer with such gravity that Ron had to sit up and listen. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, and stretched. "Wha-wha-what is it then?" he yawned.

"Voldemort was in it," Harry began.

Ron shuddered. "Must you always say his name Harry? Is it really necessary?"

Harry ignored Ron and continued. "It was about Veronica…there was this woman in it. I think it was Veronica as she would be twenty years in the future…I don't know, it was all very queer. But we have to go, Ron. Now. I know Voldemort is going to capture her very soon."

"Do we have to go right _now_, Harry?" Ron gazed out blearily, sleepy blue eyes narrowed slits. "I mean we were planning on going tomorrow, weren't we?"

"No, Ron. Now." Harry looked so determined that Ron didn't have the heart to protest anymore. Sighing he stumbled out of bed, and threw on a Chudley Cannon's T-shirt, the bright orange clashing horribly with his red hair. He threw his dark robes and cloak over it all. "Hermione isn't going to be to thrilled when we wake her," he said shrugging, he followed Harry down the stairs, into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was indeed less than thrilled to be roused so early, but like Ron she knew her best friend too well to doubt him when he had intuitive premonitions. Being a practical girl, she also realized that Harry could sense the urgency of the situation better than she or Ron ever could. So the trio, well hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, trudged through the Hogwarts hallways about ten minutes later. By the time they had gone through the underground tunnel and come out by Honeydukes' it was nearly dawn. Harry and Ron worried a bit about how to unlock the door without setting off the alarm to the store, but Hermione had wisely reminded them that under the invisibility cloak no one would see them. They stealthily unlocked the door, and closed it behind them with no hint of their presence.

The early morning air was crisp, and the village streets silent. The three of them stole quickly through the sleepy town, their boots crunching through the fresh powdery snow. When they were well outside of the town they halted. Hidden amidst a small grove of evergreen trees in the hills above Hogsmeade, they felt fairly confident that no prying, inquisitive eyes could see them. Taking off the invisibility cloak, Harry rolled it up into a tiny ball and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Right," he said, taking off his glasses and resettling them on his nose. "So how exactly does one Apparate?" He looked expectantly at Ron.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Hermione muttered, smoothing out her brown hair, which was quite frizzy from sleep.

Ron glared at her. "Well it's the best one we got at the moment," he snapped moodily. Hermione just sighed and shook her head again.

"Just tell us how, Ron," Harry pressed, rubbing his temples.

"Well," Ron began throwing a sidelong glance at Hermione. "It's kind of like the Floo powder…you basically will yourself to travel somewhere. And then you say _Aparecium_ and wherever it is you want to go. Like my father told me when we were practicing…its all about the focus." Ron suddenly became very grave. "_Concentrate, concentrate, that's how you Apparate_," he said solemnly nodding.

Hermione stifled a giggle at his corny slogan. "What?" Ron said in injured tones. "That's what my Dad always tells me."

"Is there a little jingle that goes along with it?" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face. "Or a cute little mascot advocating Apparition safety perhaps?" Hermione giggled louder.

"Oh fine," Ron said, crossing his arms, a hurt look on his freckled face.

"Oh don't be such a git, Ron," Harry grinned. "Just jerking your chain that's all." He rubbed his hands together, an excited gleam in his eyes. "So are we going to do this?"

"Half a second, where exactly is this place that we're aiming for again?" Ron asked.

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione groaned. "Don't you ever remember _anything_?"

"_Oh honestly Hermione_," Ron shot back, doing an excellent impression of Hermione's bossy reprimand. "_Don't you ever quit being an insufferable know-it-all?_"

"I am not being a know-it-all," Hermione scoffed, with a defiant toss of her hair. "One would expect you to know where we are going…especially since you _suggested_ this whole impossible scheme."

"Oh come off of it you two," Harry sighed, stepping in as moderator. "We really don't need to start bickering right now…getting into a jolly row isn't the best way to remain inconspicuous." 

"We're going to Ventura by the way," Hermione added. "Like I said last night."

Ron ignored the last bit of her sentence. "Bentura?"

"No Ron! VEN-tura. With a V. As in Victor. As in the medium sized costal city in California."

"Thank you ever so much, Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. He tried to overlook the fact that she managed to throw Victor Krum into that last remark.

"Are you quite done?" Harry asked brightly. "Because I was thinking that it would be smashing if we could leave before the next century."

Hermione and Ron looked at their best friend guiltily. "Sure, Harry we're ready," Ron said sheepishly. Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Right then." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, his wiry frame tensed for action. His heart beat wildly; and his palms sweated nervously. He tried not to think about what it would be like to get splinched. "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

"_Aprecium Ventura_!" Harry cried out. He heard Hermione and Ron yell out the spell at the same instant. Harry shut his eyes as he spoke, concentrating with all of his might on his intended destination. He felt a strange sensation; it was as his a huge iron hook had attached itself to his navel, and jerked him forward. He felt like he had been pulled inside out. He was hurtling forward through space at an incredibly fast speed; the wind rushed by him and whirred through his ears. Then a split second later he was jolted back into normal three-dimensional space. Harry caught his breath, and blinked a couple of times.

He was standing on a sandy beach. In front of him the waves crashed against the shore, shooting out spray, and then drew back, leaving bubbly white foam in their wake. The sea air was fresh, with a salty tang. Despite the fact that it was it was nearly Christmas, it was warm and mild without any trace of ice or snow. Harry felt hot and uncomfortable in his heavy Hogwarts cloak. The sky was a clear, a dazzling blue flushed crimson at the horizon, foretelling the imminent sunset. The sun shone brightly out from the west, nearing the end of its path across the sky. Harry realized suddenly that due to the time difference it was already late afternoon on the west coast of the United States. He turned towards Hermione, his raven-black hair whipping around wildly in the ocean breeze.

"Harry, you have got to get Veronica to invite us here for the summer!" Hermione exclaimed. She was shading her eyes, and staring out into the blue of the ocean. "It is simply gorgeous here! I mean…" Hermione trailed off, turning her focus back to the task at hand. "We've got to find her first." 

"Yes we do." Harry kicked up some sand with his sneakers as he turned around. "Ron we better…" Harry trailed off as his green eyes widened in alarm. Ron, whom he had assumed was by his side, was simply not there.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione was scanning the beach with her eyes, the anxiety rising in her voice. "Where _is_ Ron?"

*******

Ronald Weasley was hit almost immediately by the dreadful truth; he was completely and utterly alone. 

He stood, a solitary, forlorn figure in the midst of a vast and desolate desert. Ron shaded his eyes, staring out into the mountains that lined the distant horizon. Prickly Joshua trees were scattered across the landscape, and little brown hares scurried furtively from their underground burrows. A strong gust of wind blew past, kicking up dust and pebbles, and picking up lone tumbleweed. Ron shivered as it bumped along, airborne right past him. It was quite cold. He thought he could hear the haunting howl of a coyote.

Ron cursed to himself under his breath. _What was he going to do_? He obviously had not concentrated hard enough when he Apparated…a mistake he had made all too often when he practiced with his Dad over the summer. Of course then, he had been fairly safe; his Dad could rescue him from any scrape that he managed to get himself into. With this predicament it was different…he was hopelessly far away from any conceivable assistance.

_I can't even remember what the bloody city is_, Ron reflected regretfully, wishing he had paid closer attention to where Veronica lived. But he had been too intent on trying to one up Hermione in their perpetual bickering match; his mind was obviously too distracted by her to do anything properly. _It's all her fault, _he thought shaking his head. 

Ron sighed. He couldn't try to Apparate again…Merlin only knows where he would end up if he tried that! So he did the only sensible thing that came to his mind; he began to walk. He ambled across the rugged terrain, without any particular destination, and just wanting to do something productive to keep himself from panicking completely. Off to the east, he could hear the occasional roar of a passing car or truck. He decided to head it that general direction. By now the sun had sunk behind the hills, and the land was plunged into dim twilight.

Suddenly Ron heard voices. Their appearance was so abrupt that he was almost certain their owners had Apparated. Ron nearly cried out with jubilant relief…he was saved! But as the group of people came into his view, Ron nearly froze. Their dark hooded cloaks, passed by like dark shadows in the night…they were Death Eaters. Ron's reaction was swift; he dove behind a low shrub without hesitation. Lying on his belly, and a stone's throw away from Voldemort's closest supporters, Ron scarcely dared to breathe…

"Are we all here?" inquired a thin, imperious voice. _Malfoy_, Ron thought, balling up his fists in anger. _Oh if only they would put him in Azkaban_…

"Yes," the whole group responded in unison, a sonorous chant that rumbled, echoing through the silence.

"Good," Lucius Malfoy tapped his wand impatiently against his palm. "Then as soon as Wormtail gets here, with that which he should have…we shall leave for our destination."

"What will he bring, Lucius," asked one of the novice Death Eaters, as he straightened out his cloak,

"Her, of course," Lucius responded curtly. His lips twisted up into a wry smirk. "Master was not pleased with Wormtail last time…when he brought only the other. Wormtail _will _have her this time…one does not disobey Master more than once." Lucius shuddered along with the rest of his comrades.

Suddenly there was a faint pop that sounded loudly in the quiet. Wormtail stood in the center of the ring…Ron could never look at him without being reminded of his pet rat; there was definitely something rodent-like about his cowardly presence. Slung over his shoulders, like a dead sack of potatoes, was Veronica. Ron marveled how altered her appearance was; she had always seemed so strong and vital, practically brimming over with vivacity and almost defiant energy. But now…her face was as pale as death, and her dark brown hair fell limply across her face. Her now colorless lips were slightly ajar, and she seemed to be gasping for breath. Ron blanched at the ugly gash in her forehead where Wormtail had struck her; it was still sticky with fresh blood. He was rather glad that Harry didn't have to see her like this. Ron was still debating what the best course of action would be when Wormtail spoke up.

"Well I've got her." He had the excessively contemptuous air of a small man trying to seem big and important. He looked as if he expected a rousing round of applause.

"And it looked as if it were a bit of a challenge for you, eh?" cut in Lucius, annoyed by Wormtail's imperious attitude. He eyes looked his fellow Death Eater up and down, taking in both of his black eyes, and the bluish bruises on his cheeks. "Seems like…_this girl_…gave you a bit of a thrashing."

"You fool," Wormtail hissed. "She is not ordinary _girl_. She is the one," he nodded cryptically. "The one who can give master back what was taken from him."

"Oh get off of your high-horse, rat face," Mancair growled moodily from besides Lucius. "Isn't she just aiding our final stage of negotiations with the giants? Something about them joining us in exchange for her? Although only Salazar knows what those stupid lunkheads would want with her anyway…"

Wormtail shook his head disdainfully. "So little is known to you, my friend," he remarked coldly. "Yes, she will help us with the giants…but that is only the tip of her uses. Master did choose our hideout amongst the giants for that reason it is true…but oh what we have planned for her! With her Master will regain the power he had of old…but more than that; he will be a thousand times stronger with his newfound invincibility and entire army of supporters standing behind his flag!" Wormtail's face was upturned, and his eyes shone, imagining the glory of the Lord Voldemort…and of himself as one of his supporters. "She will bring us all of this…and yet you scorn her! Fools! You know not what you say."

"Ass." Lucius' retort was swift and scathing. "Master knows of your past treachery…you weak, sniveling rat. He shan't forget it, and neither shall I." Lucius eyes flashed warningly. "Now if the esteemed Wormtail is quite finished boasting of his unworthy deeds…we should leave." Wormtail flushed with rage, but said nothing. He stepped back into the ring with the others, muttering under his breath. Wordlessly, all of the Death Eaters held their wands aloft, and cried out in unison. There was a powerful popping noise that exploded like a shot, and then they were all gone without a trace. Ron exhaled, his heart thudding against his chest. He stood shakily. Frantic thoughts whirled through his mind…he needed to tell someone that they had Veronica…but how? He tapped his wand on his right palm anxiously, absorbed in an internal debate…

Suddenly there was a deafening _BANG_ that echoed across the still desert night. Ron yelled out in surprise, and threw up an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light. In front of him was an intense fuchsia triple-decker bus that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

_Of course_! Ron grinned a bit with relief. _The Knight Bus_. The twins had used it more than enough times to come home when they were out late…he must have flagged it without thinking. He didn't know that it was an international transportation chain however…

"What's up, man?" A young wizard leaned out of the door. He wore long Hawaiian print robes, and sandals. He was darkly tanned and had a wide grin. "I'm Seth, the conductor…we service the entire West Coast. How can we help you out?"

"Er…I haven't got any American money…"

"Ah, a Brit aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Well English money will do fine…we get a lot of foreigners, so we accept international currency. Ten sickles will take you anywhere on the continent."

"Er…half a moment..." Ron frowned, digging through the pockets of his tattered robes. His hand emerged a bit later…with a ball of string, a bit of lint…and exactly nine sickles. "Um…I've only got nine…"

Seth nodded, and gestured for Ron to give him the money. "That's all right man, hop aboard." Ron stepped onto the Knight Bus, his face flushed with embarrassment. He was usually reluctant to accept financial assistance from others, but the dire situation made him willing to put aside his pride for the moment. Seth gave Ron a toothy grin.

"You weren't trying for Las Vegas were you?"

"Uh…what's that?"

Seth looked surprised that he didn't know. "You know…the big muggle gambling place…with the casinos and slot machines…." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "The DOM made it illegal for wizards to go there…you know, some use magic to cheat and win big bucks. Then they get the muggle money changed to wizard money. The Muggles were starting to notice…it was getting a tad obvious when a certain group of people kept on winning big. So they outlawed it. Anyone who tries to go there only gets about halfway and ends up in the middle of the Mojave desert…I swear that half of our business comes from people trying to beat the system."

"Well I certainly wasn't trying to go there…I really was lost," Ron insisted.

Seth shrugged. "Well suit yourself." Ron gave him a wan smile and took his seat. 

"Where are you going?" the conductor asked.

"Uh…I can't really remember the name…"  
  
"They never can," Seth winked.

"I was _not _trying to go to the gambling place," Ron insisted his voice rising in impatience. "Where I was headed started with a V…it was in Southern California…"

"Victorville?" Seth suggested. "Ventura…"

"Yeah that's it!" Ron cut him off excitedly. "Ventura."

"Alright then." Seth cupped his hands around his mouth. "Next stop Malibu!" he bellowed. There was an explosive _BANG_ and the Knight Bus was off and running.

*********

Harry and Hermione trudged across the sandy beach worriedly. Nearly a half hour had passed and they still had seen no sign of their lanky redheaded friend. 

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. Harry turned to look at his friend; her face was pale with worry. "He _told_ me he wasn't too great at Apparating…_he could be anywhere_! And you know how bad he is at trying to pass as a muggle…"

"Well…" Harry's voice trailed off. He took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He twirled them around in his fingers. "There really isn't much we can do…we can't very well look everywhere for him at the moment. And we've got to look for Veronica as well…"  
  


Hermione sighed heavily. "Well hopefully he'll try to Apparate home…"

"Or he will get picked up by the Knight Bus," Harry pointed out. "Look Hermione," he sighed. "I'm worried too…but there is no point in us being here if we don't try to get to Veronica before Voldemort does…"

"You're right." Hermione nodded, her lips set in a straight line. "We've got to find where she lives though."

Harry put his glasses back on and scanned the horizon. Since it was wintertime, only the most intrepid beach-goers were out and about. He spotted a group of surfers in wetsuits, their long boards pinned under their arms, walking over to a car in the parking lot. He gave Hermione one look, and then the two of the marched over to meet with them.

"Excuse me," Hermione spoke up, as they approached characteristically assertive. One of the surfers turned to peer down at her curiously. "I was wondering, do you attend Ventura High School." 

"I do," his friend spoke up, patting his spiked blonde hair.

"Duuuuude…are you like _English_?" The first broke in, his eyes widening in amazement. "Those are some whacked out clothes you got on…" Hermione frowned, upset that she had not remembered to take off her robes beforehand. 

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. So he didn't. "Do you know a Veronica Silva, by any chance?"

"Yeah, dude…I know her." The guy with the spiked hair nodded.

"Dude, isn't she like that really smart chick?" The first asked.

"She is _not_ a chick," Hermione broke in stuffily.

"Where does she live?" Harry asked. "Do you know I mean?"

"Yeah man, she lives like right by the school. Like go down to the street the front of the school is on, and like hang a right. Her house is like, on the corner, or something, I think."

"Thank you." Harry said. 

"Hey yo, we can give you like a lift if you want," the first surfer suggested. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione, and she consented. They piled into the back of the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, the car sped down the street, loud alternative rock music blaring out from the stereo.

"So like…you're British or whatever, right?" The first surfer eyed Harry curiously through the rearview mirror.

"Yes we are," Harry answered.

"So you do you all like say, "_pip pip_, _cheerio!"_ and drink tea and stuff?"

*****

Veronica Silva awoke with a throbbing pain in her forehead. Groaning, she tried to lift her hand up to rub it, but discovered that thick metal chains bound her limbs. She tried to sit up, and with a deep calming breath, dared to open her eyes.

She was in a dark dungeon, shackled to the wall. Through the bars of the cage, she could see into the dimly lit hallway, which flickered in the torchlight. Echoing off in the distance she could hear the rise and fall of conversing voices, and the tread of footfalls. It seemed like some people were approaching. Veronica heard a clanking of keys, and two tall men, in dark cloaks, their hoods drawn low so as to conceal their features, came into view. Rattling the ring of keys, one of the Death Eaters unlocked her cell, and then undid the lock that bound the chains she wore to the wall.

"Get up!" he demanded harshly. Veronica stood, her eyes flashing defiantly.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, hoping that she sounded braver than she felt.

"That is not your concern," the Death Eater responded shortly. Grabbing her roughly by the forearms, the two men dragged her down the hallway, and out into a dark passage way. Entering a spacious, open room, the Death Eaters dragged her into the center of the room and dumped her unceremoniously on to the stone floor. Veronica got up into a kneeling position with some difficulty, the chains clinking with her motion. She was on her knees in the center of a crowd of about thirty wizards, adorned in shadowy robes. The crowd parted, as their leader stepped in the midst of the ring…

Veronica gasped as she beheld Lord Voldemort. She fully understood now why few dared to speak his name above a hushed and hurried whisper. Like a snake, his gleaming reptilian eyes regarded Veronica, his forked tongue flicked out as he licked his lips. His flat slit-like nostrils quivered, his skin was paler than death, and his face was sunken in like a horrible skull. Veronica shuddered violently, and lowered her eyes. Like a deflated balloon, all of her courage seemed to have been siphoned from her will in one fell swoop. 

"Yes." Voldemort's hissing voice was filled with triumph. He raised his wand. "_Alohomora!" _he cried.The locks on the shackles burst open, and the chains slid off of Veronica's body and onto the floor. "Come here." Voldemort demanded. Veronica stood slowly, but stayed where she was. "What do you want with me?" Her voice rang out in the silence, a hoarse squeak.

"_The blood of an Armouri freely given_!" a booming voice rumbled from the opposite wall. "That's what need from you—_your blood_."

Veronica whipped her head around, and her mouth fell open in awe. An enormous man was crouched in the doorway, his enormous bulk filling the expansive arched entryway. His squeezed through into the room, and marched over towards the crowd, his ponderous tread making the ground quake. He towered over them all…Hagrid would be dwarfed hopelessly in his presence…his auburn hair hung plaited from his chin and down his back…a massive double-bladed axe hung from his leather belt…and his legs were the size of tree trunks. Veronica looked up at the giant, an icy dread settling in the pit of her stomach. He was just so…_large_. She gulped, as he peered down at her; narrowing his dark glinting eyes. 

"Ah Fingor," Voldemort said levelly. "We've been expecting you."

"We have a deal, Voldemort," the giant said flatly, crossing his massive arms across his chest. "We won't join you until we get our end of the bargain. We need the blood to free our breathen from Azkaban." 

"Patience." Voldemort said. "All in good time."

"I like how everyone is so certain that I am going to give my blood—_my blood_, thank you very much—to all of you!" Veronica cried out aghast. She was quaking like a leaf. "Wha-what do you want it f-for anyway?"

Voldemort's thin lips twisted into an amused smirk. "Not the sharpest sword in the armory are we?" he hissed slowly. "It surprises me that you have not noticed yet, my thick child. You are an _Armouri_ of course—magic cannot harm you. The protective power courses through your veins; it is mingled in your blood. And we plan to take that blood for our own uses."

"Well if magic can't harm me," Veronica was still bristling from the affront on her intelligence. "Then whose to say that I can't just escape? You couldn't stop me."

Voldemort cackled, a horrible shrill shriek. The carelessly his flicked his wand, muttering a charm. Two very familiar objects whizzed through the air, and hung in midair, hovering around Veronica's temples. Her heart stopped as the steel barrels of the guns grazed against her skin.

"I don't think that escape is an option my dear…one whisper and you will die," Voldemort said softly. "A rare instance in which a primitive muggle contraption proves to be useful. Now," Voldemort took a deep breath. Veronica stood stock still, barely daring to breath. "Now," Voldemort continued, his voice dropping to a low whisper. He would have made it sweeter if he could. "I can remove these…_guns_…from your head, if you would only agree to give us your blood…"

"No!" Veronica burst out, the vehement refusal exploding from her lips. "Never. And you can't kill me…I'm not stupid. _The blood of an Armouri freely given_…that would necessitate that I have to be alive, I'm guessing." She suddenly felt emboldened with her new logic. 

_What are you gonna do now, sucka_! she thought triumphantly.

Fingor broke in angrily. "What good is she then!" he fumed enraged, making the walls shake. He stamped his booted foot angrily and the very earth trembled. "You won't double cross us, you _balmy wizard_!"

All of the Death Eaters began to cry out, protesting against the slight of hand directed against their master. But Voldemort remained silent, and seemed very much at ease. He raised a thin finger and all of the upset voices fell silent. With a flick of his wand the two pistols clatter to the floor. Veronica started taken aback by this unexpected action.

"Ah, it seems that you are not easily intimidated. Foolishly brave. And yet you are right…I cannot kill you—yet. But we have other means of…_persuasion_." His red eyes flashed. "I think it is time that we bring out our other prisoner," he said, a thin smirk twisting across his lips. 

Wordlessly two Death Eaters marched out of the room. They came back a few moments later, dragging a limp, enchained figure into the room. The prisoner dropped to the floor, moaning wretchedly. Veronica took one look at the tormented prisoner, and shouted out, lurching forward frantically. The agonized hostage was her _mother_…Veronica was filled with stricken panic, and blinded by furious tears. 

"_NO_!" she screamed. "_You can't – YOU HAVE TO LET HER GO_!" Two of Voldemort's servants clenched her arms and pinned her down forcefully, their grip like a vice. She struggled against them futilely, trying desperately to escape their clutches. "_YOU CAN'T DO THIS_!"

Voldemort leered at her sickeningly. "As I always say…love and loyalty are so easily manipulated."

"Please," Veronica whispered, choked with strangled sobs. "_Let her go_…"

"That is your decision." Voldemort's voice was like ice. "Give us the blood."

Veronica closed her eyes, as involuntary sobs escaped from her quaking body. _What was she going to do_? She couldn't give them her blood…_she remembered how Malfoy hadn't been able to affect her at all with what Hermione told her was one of the deadliest of curses…if that huge giant got that kind of power, it was be horrifying_. Veronica looked up at Voldemort with a shuddering sigh. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was swollen and incapable of speech. She just shook her head moving her lips soundlessly. 

"Wormtail." Leering horribly, he stepped forward, proud that his master had chosen him for such an important task. His silver arm flashed violently as he raised his wand. "_Crucio_!" He cried out. Veronica watched in horror as her mother's features contorted with the intense searing pain. Her moans rose in pitch until they seemed more like the shrieking wails of a tormented beast. Veronica threw all of her weight forward wildly, the anguished cries of her mother pierced her heart like a sharp dagger; soon she was bellowing out along with her mother's screams.

"_PLEASE_!" she sobbed, pleading wildly. "_STOP! STOP IT_!"

"Then do you bequeath your blood to me?" Voldemort's hiss was sharp and menacing. 

"I-I-I," Veronica felt the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. "I c-can't…no please…j-just stop…_please_…"

"Wormtail." The agony began again…but this time it was much more potent. The tortured screams echoed through Veronica's head…a pain far worse than undergoing the curse herself. Lurching forward, Veronica flung herself at Voldemort's feet as the Death Eaters struggled to pull her back. "Just stop," she sobbed. "Just stop…I'll give you my blood. _I give you my blood_! Just stop…_please_…"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed triumphantly. "I knew you would see reason." He raised his hand, and Wormtail desisted. Veronica's mother lay on the floor, twisting and writhing in agony. Veronica crouched down, the tears gushing forth from her eyes like a fountain.

"Mom…" she whimpered. "_Mamí_…it will be ok…_it will be ok_…" she repeated her clumsy confront over and over fervently. 

Her mother's eyes gazed up at her daughter. They were glazed over, and her face was drawn and haggard. "_Mija_," she croaked. Veronica smiled through her tears at the old nickname. "You shouldn't be here…you need to leave…_Oh God_! _I never wanted you to get involved_…" She reached out a feeble hand to grasp her daughter's hand.

"Take her away." Voldemort was merciless. The Death Eaters dragged Veronica's mother away, her fingertips still outstretched to make contact with her daughter. Veronica stood slowly; her shoulders slumped, all of the will to fight back beaten out of her. "I hate you, you bastard," she said simply. "If you ever touch my mom again, I swear to God…" her flat statement rang out dully in the chamber. She wasn't trying to be courageous; she was pushed hopelessly against the wall and empty threats were all she had left.

Voldemort cackled without mirth. "Bring in the _neutrallias_ potion Severus." Veronica's head snapped up at the name. She sighed…feeling even more foolish. She knew not to trust Snape…she had felt that he was a traitor…_it shouldn't come as a surprise that he betrayed me_, she thought bitterly. She glared at the potions master as he dragged a huge iron cauldron into the center of the room; its bottom scraped loudly against the stone ground as the clear solution bubbled and frothed within. Snape peered through the steam to respond to Veronica's furious gaze, but his expression was unreadable. "It is complete, my master," he said, bowing low.

"Good. You continue to please me Servus," Voldemort said. Snape bowed again and backed into the ring. "Come here," he gestured from Veronica to approach. Veronica slumped over to his side. With a bony claw, he clutched her forearm, holding it upon the bubbling liquid. Whipping out a jagged dagger from his cloaks, his held it aloft and cried out, "_Expecto neutrallias_!" Then he lowered the dagger, and with one quick slash, drew it across Veronica's flesh.

Veronica gritted her teeth as stinging tears welled up in her eyes. Her blood burst like a red torrent from her open wound, and splashed down into the cauldron. The potion within began to bubble and foam furiously, as a thick cloud of steam rose from it. Voldemort gazed down into its depths, a fanatical gleam in his livid eyes. Veronica backed away in horror, clutching her maimed arm. 

"Our end of the bargain," Fingor insisted loudly. 

"It is yours," Voldemort cried out, staring at the giant with his thin arms raised skyward. "Go forth and open Azkaban…free your breathen and my most loyal followers…"

Fingor knelt, and grasped the cauldron in his fists…it was like a medium sized mug to him. He looked at the potion hesitantly for a moment, and then raising it to his lips took a long draught of it. Veronica felt icy dread settle in the pit of her stomach as she beheld the fiery gleam of determination in the giant's eyes. 

**********

**A/N**: Sorry I cut this off short…it has been so hard to write this chapter that I just figured I might as well post it while I was ahead. **Review**! Please? Look below…it is that little box down there…write whatever, you know the drill. 

And a **HUGE BIG THANKS TO**: Linz, High Priestess Calliope, Lisa A, Amanda Mancini, Triskel (would you really do fanart for my fic! Cool! I would be so flattered J), Fayden Amastacia (thanks again for noticed that the chapters were out of order), Anna (forgive me for being mean? And who Veronica's dad is, _is_ important…but it _won't _be Voldemort…don't want to give too much away yet. J), Monna, La Dama de Pollo, Andrea, herm (yeah what's up with ffn? It says that I have an extra chapter…*shrugs*), Fawkes, Alex (I'm trying my best to make Harry sound British, I hope its working kind of well), Neva, Calder Lynch, gjegje, Lana Mavi, Alissa Mandala, Bella Beauty, Tatra Megami, Meep Da Sheep, amythissy, KNA, Sara, monke rox (hey! Only the best fic is the last _thirty minutes_…jk. J), Katelyn, lunakitten, snowstar (I didn't add the new DADA teacher because I didn't want to add two new characters…too complicated. So it can be whomever your heart desires), artemisia (well yeah…it is kind of Mary Sue…but I'll try to keep it from getting too hokey), California Love (hehe – well all get on sugar highs sometimes…its all good), and Jacqui Doyle (Yay Spack! Ringbearers rule! And sorry about the Lab…it was a gut-wrenching thing to do…but he had to go). And if I missed anyone…thank you so much! 


End file.
